Shikigami Twins
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Tanpa Rin ketahui, Len adalah seorang onmyouji seperti dirinya. Di saat mereka mulai menyadari bahwa ada rasa di antara mereka, mereka harus melepasnya begitu saja. Hilang, tak bersisa. / "Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?" / Final chapter: "Waiting For You" update. RnR?
1. Yokai, Onmyouji, and Shikigami

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL. **

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Saya buat fanfic baru :D

Rin: Ya ampun. Kok, fanfic yang Kagamine 4 diterlantarin (?) sih?

Len: Tau nih, author. Gonta-ganti mulu. Mestinya satu selesai, semua selesai =.=

Author: Kalian nggak usah kejam, deh. Oh iya, saya berterima kasih sama salah satu author dari fanfiction, IchigoMei-Chan desu. Dengan melihat nama "Shinigami" saya jadi ingat sama "Shikigami". Dan terbitlah fic ini :D

Rin: Kau itu mau bikin fic Vocaloid apa fic Nurarihyon no Mago, sih?

Author: Apa hubungannya sama Nura? owo

Len: Tenang aja. Ceritanya pasti beda lah.

Author: Bener. Bener. Mulai aja, deh :3

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Kagamine Rin. Kalian bisa lihat penampilanku? Rambutku berwarna _honey blonde_ dan selalu berhiaskan pita putih besar dan mataku berwarna biru _azure_. Jika kalian menganggap aku ini manusia biasa, itu salah. Aku adalah seorang onmyouji yang mengandalkan shikigami. Kalian tahu apa shikigami itu? Shikigami adalah makhluk-makhluk yang berasal dari kertas. Mereka akan mematuhi perintah pesuruh mereka.

Aku sebagai onmyouji, pengandal shikigami menjalankan hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Tak salah, kan? Hidup harus dinikmati. Hehehehe.

Kami mengerti perasaan manusia. Senang, sedih, bahagia, ataupun terharu... Semacam itulah. Jadi kalian jangan kaget kalau melihatku menangis atau tertawa, aku ini bukan tsundere! #slap

Tapi ada satu perasaan yang tak kumengerti. Mereka tak merasakan dan tak mengerti. Apa itu? Um... Rasa suka? Rasa cinta? Ehh... Tidak tahu, deh. Pokoknya yang "cenat-cenut" gitu, lho...

Sudah, sudah. Jangan bicara tentang perasaan lagi. Akan kujelaskan apa tugasku sebagai seorang onmyouji.

Kami ditugaskan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Kami juga harus melindungi orang-orang yang berada di sekitar kami dari yokai-yokai jahat yang ada di dunia ini. Yokai itu ada yang baik dan ada juga yang tidak baik. Jangan salah paham, ya...

Mau tahu apa kesukaanku? Aku suka menyanyi. Apa? Kami nggak boleh nyanyi? Enak saja! Kan, aku sudah bilang, aku menjalani hidup ini layaknya manusia biasa. Menyanyi itu menyenangkan, tahu? Segala hal yang memusingkanku dapat kulepaskan begitu saja dengan mengeluarkan semuanya dari mulutku.

Apalagi yang kusuka? JERUK!

Siapa yang tidak tahan dengan benda-benda kecil berwarna oranye itu? Mungkin kalian tidak seuka dengan jeruk, tapi aku suka sekali! Rasanya manis dan juga asam. Bentuknya saja lucu.

Ahh... Kok, jadi ngomongin jeruk? Mau kuterangkan lagi apa itu shikigami?

Aku memiliki banyak shikigami. Shikigami yang bermacam-macam. Kalau aku dapat menggunakan banyak shikigami sekaligus, itu artinya kemampuanku sudah cukup tinggi. Aku mau dong, jadi onmyouji berkemampuan tinggi! Hehehe.

Namaku Rin, sekali lagi. Aku bersekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen, sekolah yang sangat menyenangkan! Disana kami banyak belajar tentang menyanyi. Kalau pelajarannya matematika, fisika, biologi, dan semacamnya, aku tak mau sekolah kali!

Aku memiliki seorang sahabat karib, ia bernama Hatsune Miku. Rambutnya berwarna hijau tosca dan selalu diikat dua. Hm... Dia ini tergila-gila sama negi alias bawang. Aku sih, tidak suka, tuh. Kalian suka sama negi tidak?

Kurasa untuk _introduce_-nya sudah dulu, ya? Kita mulai saja ceritaku, yuk?

* * *

Pagi ini aku menyantap jeruk sebagai sarapan. Sehabis sarapan, aku segera keluar rumah untuk bersekolah.

Cuaca hari ini baik. Membuatku bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku dapat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang diikat dua. Segera saja aku meneriaki namanya.

"Miku!" teriakku padanya.

Gadis yang tidak lain dari Miku itu menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Rin! Ohayou!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku berlari ke arah Miku untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Bersama-sama ke sekolah tentu lebih menyenankan, bukan? Kita bisa berbagi cerita.

"Kelas nanti diacak lagi," kata Miku tiba-tiba.

"Oh, ya?" tanyaku. Untuk jawabannya Miku hanya mengangguk.

Di sekolah kami, kelas diacak setiap setahun sekali. Disini kami tidak memakai kelas berdasarkan umur, tapi berdasarkan kemampuan. Kalau sudah cukup baik, dapat naik ke tingkat selanjutnya. Jadi kalau tidak naik kelas setahun sekali, itu tidak masalah. Hanya saja kelas akan diacak, supaya kita tidak bosan dengan teman-teman lama.

"Akhirnya kita bisa ganti kelas lagi!" seru Miku sambil meloncat-loncat senang. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya seperti anak-anak. Semoga aku bisa sekelas dengan Miku lagi!

"Ohayou!" seru Miku begitu sampai di kelas.

Serentak semua anak yang berada di kelas itu membalas salam Miku. Siapa sih, yang tidak kenal dengan Miku? Dia kan salah satu diva di sekolah ini. Tidak heran, menurutku.

"Rin! Kita ke aula, yuk!" seru Miku. Ia menarik tanganku tanpa menunggu respon anak-anak yang lain.

"Eh... Tunggu, Miku!" seruku. Mau tidak mau aku terseret juga oleh Miku.

.

.

"Kecepatan, seperti biasanya. Di sini belum ada orang!" seruku pada Miku.

Miku tertawa iseng. "Lebih baik kecepatan daripada terlambat, kan?" ujar Miku padaku.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, mau tidak mau.

"Rin! Kita duduk di kursi depan, yuk!" seru Miku. Ia mundur sambil melompat-lompat.

"Miku! A-"

BRUK!

Belum sempat aku memperingati Miku, ia sudah menabrak seseorang karena melompat-lompat dari belakang. Duh... Belum juga kuperingati sudah nabrak. _Stubborn_, sih!

"I-Itai..." Miku bergumam kecil. Ia terduduk di lantai.

"Miku? Dai-"

"G-Gomenasai!" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan omonganku, tiba-tiba saja orang yang menabrak Miku itu meminta maaf.

Aku segera menolong Miku untuk bangun. Dan kita berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Sugoi... Aku tidak tahu di sekolah ada orang seperti dia. Dia itu laki-laki. Rambutnya berwarna _honey blonde_ dan diikat sedikit ke belakang. Matanya juga biru _azure_, seperti mataku.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab Miku sambil mengelus kakinya yang sakit.

Aku menatap orang itu sejenak. Tak lama kemudian dia mengalihkan pandang padaku dan tersenyum. Aku sangat kaget dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanyanya.

Aku diam saja, tidak tahu kalau Miku akan menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Aku Hatsune Miku, dia sahabatku, Kagamine Rin," jawab Miku dengan senyum andalannya.

"Miku!" seruku kaget. Aku tak sangka dia akan memberi tahu namaku pada orang yang baru saja kenal.

Dia tampak kaget sejenak. "Kagamine... Rin?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Iya?" balasku agak bingung.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

"Ng... Len. Kagamine Len," jawabnya dengan nada bingung.

Eh? Bagaimana mungkin? Dia memiliki marga yang sama dengan margaku? Tapi... siapa peduli? Aku ini kan, bukan manusia biasa. Tidak perlu khawatir tentang apa-apa. Mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"S-Sou..." Hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Semoga kita bisa sekelas ya, Rin-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum sekilas padaku. Setelah itu, ia pergi.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Rin-chan?

"Eaa..." Miku tiba-tiba berbisik di telingaku. Aku melompat saking kagetnya.

"Kau itu buat aku kaget saja!" seruku sambil memukul Miku pelan.

Miku tergelak sejenak.

"Kau enak, ya. Kok, bisa sih, dia tertarik denganmu?" ujar Miku tiba-tiba.

"A-Apaan, sih! Baru kenal juga!" seruku. Pasti wajahku saat ini sangat merah?

Miku tergelak lagi. "Yuk, kita duduk."

.

.

"Miku! Kita nggak sekelas!" seruku begitu selesai upacara semester baru.

"Eh? Sayang banget, ya," kata Miku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Yah... Nanti aku main-main ke kelasmu, deh, kadang-kadang," balasku untuk menghiburnya.

"Beneran? Kalau gitu, aku juga bakal main ke kelasmu kadang-kadang!" seru Miku sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sore ja, Rin! Aku mau ke kelasku dulu, ya," kata Miku. Ia melambaikan tangan lalu lari meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Oh, iya. Aku juga harus ke kelas!

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Ketika mau memasuki kelas, tiba-tiba ada murid yang mau memasuki kelas.

"Tu-Tu-!"

BRUK!

Itai... Aduh, sakit...

"Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru seseorang.

Ehh! Tunggu dulu. Aku kenal suara ini. Aku menengok untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Kagamine Len?" gumamku pelan.

Sepertinya dia mendengar gumamanku. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Rin-chan? Maaf. Kau juga di kelas ini, ya?" katanya.

Aku berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Kau-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jeritan anak-anak perempuan.

"Rin-chan! Duduk denganku, ya!" serunya padaku.

Eh? Duduk bareng, gitu?

"Emang kenapa, Kagamine-kun?" balasku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Panggil Len saja. Please... Mohon banget, deh!" serunya sambil memohon-mohon.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku, masih bingung.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

"Eh?" Aku kaget karena begitu banyak anak perempuan mengerubungi kami. Aku sampai hampir jatuh dibuatnya.

"Rin-chan!" seru Len. Ia menarikku. Dan tidak sengaja... Ia memelukku!

PLASH!

Wajahku merah? Tidak peduli, ah.

"Len! Kenapa kau dengan Rin?"

"Masa iya, Rin itu pacarmu, sih?"

"Rin, menjauhlah dari Len-sama!"

Komentar-komentar menyebalkan! Aku baru saja akan melepaskan pelukan Len dan berteriak kepada mereka. Tapi...

"Kalian jangan bicara yang macam-macam!" seru Len tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah.

Kemudian aku diajaknya masuk ke kelas.

"Kau itu jangan macam-macam! Nanti yang lain salah sangka, tahu!" seruku setengah berbisik dengan wajah yang merah karena... um... marah dan malu?

"Gomenasai. Tapi duduk denganku hari ini saja, ya?" Len masih meminta hal yang sama.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Toh, tak ada Miku. Aku sendirian. Tidak salah, kan?

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Arigatou! Kita duduk di sana saja," kata Len. Ia menarik tanganku.

Untung-untung aku masih cukup sabar! Kalau tidak, mungkin bisa kupakai shikigami-ku di sini!

* * *

"Domo arigatou, Rin-chan," kata Len waktu pulang sekolah.

"Tak apa," jawabku datar.

Sepanjang pelajaran teman-teman melihatku terus, tahu! Mending dengan tatapan yang baik-baik, ini dengan _death glare_. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku duduk dengan Len! Cowok yang populer itu! Astaga.

"Eh iya, Rin-chan, rumahmu di mana? Mau aku antar pulang, nggak? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kalau nggak duduk sama kau, mungkin aku sudah habis kali sama mereka," kata Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Nggak duduk sama mereka? Aku juga cewek, sama dong, kayak mereka?

"Aku juga cewek. Kok, kau mau aja duduk sama aku?" balasku tiba-tiba.

"Ehh... Karena... Lupain, deh. Rumahmu di mana?" balas Len yang tak bisa menjawab.

Glek! Dia mau antarin aku sampai rumah? Rumahku penuh kertasa-kertas shikigami! Jangan sampai dia lihat!

"Ng-Nggak usah. Rumahku jauh, kok. Nggak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kataku mencari alasan yang lain.

"Nah, justru jauh itulah, kau perlu diantar," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

Cari alasan lain... Cari alasan lain... Kalau nggak, mau nggak mau, dia akan datang ke rumahku! Miku saja belum pernah kuijinin masuk ke rumah, apalagi dia?

"Itu..."

"Rin-chan! Awas!" serunya. Kemudian ia memelukku dan meloncat ke arah lain. Satu detik kemudian sebuah axe besar jatuh ke tempat kami tadi berdiri.

Aku kaget. Bagaimana Len bisa tahu kalau bahaya akan datang? Aku saja belum tahu, meskipun aku ini onmyouji.

"Yo, Kagamine!" seru seseorang. Ia mendarat dari atas, entah darimana dengan mulus di tanah. Aku kaget sekali ketika melihatnya.

"Kau...!" seruku.

"Ya, aku kembali lagi. Siapkan shikigami-mu," katanya dengan senyuman sinis.

Oh, tidak. Kenapa dia harus muncul sekarang? Saat ini sedang ada Len. Semua akan terbongkar! Dasar yokai bodoh!

"Rin-chan? Kau... mengandalkan shikigami?" tanya Len dengan tidak yakin padaku.

Terbongkar, deh! Eh! Tunggu dulu. Yokai baka alias Rinto tadi memang bilang shikigami, tapi kan, nggak bilang yang lain? Gimana Len bisa tahu?

"Hahaha. Len, kau juga di sini?" seru Rinto kembali tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Len?" seruku tajam.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Rin. Darimana kau tahu dia?" balas Rinto.

"Rin, dia itu yokai yang selama ini bertarung denganku. Nggak ada habisnya. Tapi kau... mengandalkan shikigami?" kata Len.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Rin, kau sudah punya idola, toh? Padahal aku sudah berpikir untuk menjadikanmu milikku," balas Rinto masam.

"Eh? Urusai, baka!" seruku marah.

* * *

_Flashback _

"Rin, kau mau... um... aku suka... padamu," kata Rinto.

"Apa? Aku nggak suka padamu. Kau itu yokai BODOH," jawabku tegas.

Muka Rinto memerah seketika, karena malu dan marah. Ia terbang menjauhiku.

"Lihat saja!" katanya. "Suatu saat nanti, kau tak akan bisa melawanku! Kau akan menjadi milikku! Lihat saja, Rin-chan!" serunya yang kemudian terbang menghilang.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Rin? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Len.

Tadi Rin-chan, sekarang Rin! Sudah, tak usah mikir itu dulu, deh!

"Urusai, baka Rinto!" teriakku. Aku melempar selembar kertas kecil yang tak lain dari shikigami. Langsung saja seekor harimau muncul dari shikigami itu.

"Wah, shikigami," kata Rinto sambil tersenyum sinis.

Aku menatap tajam pada Len. "Kau mundur sana! Bahaya!"

Tapi Len malah maju ke hadapanku dan berhadapan dengan Rinto.

"Jangan bilang begitu," katanya. "Aku juga... seorang onmyouji."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Nah, segini dulu ._.

Rin: Gimana?

Len: Minta RnR, ya :)

Author: Nggak banyak review, saya mau hapus saja =.= #dor


	2. New Things

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: I am backk~~~ X3

Len: Curang, nih. Fanfic yang Kagamine 4 dilanjutin sampe dua chapter sehari. Yang ini, udah nunggu dua tahun nggak dilanjutin!

Rin: Lebay dan berlebihan, ah.

Author: Tadinya mau lanjutin fanfic yang ini. Tapi malah meleset ceritanya ke Kagamine 4 =.="

Rin: Ayo, mulai, mulai~

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Apa? Len juga onmyouji? Pantas saja ia bisa merasakan keanehan sewaktu axe besar milik Rinto jatuh ke arah kami.

Tanpa sadar Len sudah mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas yang tak asing bagiku. Ia melempar selembar pada Rinto. Munculah seekor rusa raksasa yang terlihat buas dari kertas itu. Shikigami.

"Bagus, Len. Ayo bertarung melawanku, mau?" seru Rinto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Len! Mundur!" seruku.

Len menengok ke arahku. "Bagaimana aku bisa mundur dan mempersilahkan seorang anak perempuan bertarung dengan yokai ini?" jawabnya.

Eh? Dia meremehkanku, ya?

"Kau tidak tahu kemampuanku!" seruku.

"Kalau mau ikut, ikut saja, Rin. Aku tak keberatan, kok, menyerang dua onmyouji," kata Rinto sinis.

Oh? Itu maunya? Boleh saja.

Aku melangkah maju sehingga sekarang aku tidak berdiri lagi di belakang Len.

"Rin! Mundur!" serunya. Aku tak membalasnya.

Aku mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tak terdengar oleh siapa pun kepada shikigami-ku. Langsung saja makhluk harimau itu menyerang Rinto.

BLEZAR!

Rinto mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan mengenai shikigami-ku sehingga kembali menjadi kertas. Aku kaget melihatnya.

"Lihat, Rin? Seperti apa yang kukatakan dulu," jawab Rinto sambil nyengir.

Ukh... Dia menyebalkan!

Aku mengeluarkan selembar shikigami lagi. Tapi Len sudah mencegahku.

"Jangan keluarkan yang lain. Biar aku saja yang melawan dia," katanya.

Entah kenapa aku menurut pada omongannya, tidak lagi membantah seperti tadi. Aku mundur ke belakangnya untuk mencari sisi aman.

Len membisikkan pada rusanya itu dengan suara kecil sehingga tak terdengar oleh orang lain. Kemudian makhluk rusa itu menyerang Rinto.

"Haha. Percuma saja, dia bisa kukalahkan dengan mudah," kata Rinto sambil tertawa.

Tapi sebelum itu, Len mengeluarkan sebuah shikigami lagi dengan cepat. Lalu tanpa diperintah, makhluk itu sudah menyerang Rinto dengan shikigami rusa itu.

Rinto berhasil membuat makhluk rusa itu kembali menjadi kertas. Tapi shikigami yang satu lagi tak dapat ia serang.

"Len, kau tunggu saja nanti!" serunya marah. Ia menghilang dari tatapan mata kami berdua.

Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan takjub. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu kalau kau itu juga onmyouji?" tanya Len sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak, dong! Mana aku tahu kau juga seorang onmyouji," jawabku.

Len tertawa kecil. "Yuk, pulang. Rumahmu di mana? Sekarang nggak usah takut lagi kalau rumahmu penuh dengan shikigami," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Ohayou, Rin!" seru Len sambil melambaikan tangan ketika ia memasuki kelas. Spontan teman-teman sekelas langsung menatapku dengan tajam. Argh... Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal seperti ini?

"O-Ohayou," jawabku pelan.

"Hari ini aku boleh duduk denganmu lagi?" tanya Len sambil mendekati kursiku.

"Eh?"

"Ayolah!"

Aku merasakan aura panas di sekelilingku. Situasi bertambah buruk!

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Len sudah duduk di sampingku. Aku sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Aku kan, belum jawab!" seruku.

"Kau diam saja, sih. Ya sudah, aku duduk saja," kata Len nyengir.

Ah, keluar kelas saja. Di dalam kelas panas rasanya.

"Rin? Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Aku berhenti berjalan lalu terdiam sebentar. Tiga detik kemudian aku lari keluar kelas. Jangan sampai hal ini bertambah buruk!

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanyaku sinis ketika tanganku ditarik.

Len mengatur napasnya lalu berkata, "Kau ngapain keluar kelas?"

"Kau nggak sadar? Mereka semua marah tahu, karena aku dekat denganmu!" seruku sambil melepas tanganku dari pegangannya.

"Marah? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Hihh... Buat gemas saja! Masa dia nggak tahu, sih?

"Itu, lho... Cewek-cewek itu!" seruku.

"Ohh... Yang itu," kata Len sambil berpikir. "Biarin saja."

Kok, biarin, sih? Yang kena nanti aku, bukan dia!

"Yang kena aku tahu, bukan kau!" seruku lagi.

"Nggak akan kubiarkan ada orang yang menyakitimu," kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"Eh..." Wajahku memerah seketika. Len berjalan mendekat, kemudian ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

"Kau... sudah punya pacar belum?" tanyanya.

Glek! Pertanyaan apa ini? Ini sih, namanya mengupas rahasia orang!

"Eh? Kenapa tanya?" tanyaku balik.

"Yah... Nggak boleh, ya?" tanyanya.

"Ng... Bukannya nggak boleh, sih..."

"Ya sudah! Jawab saja!"

Keras kepala!

"Belum! Puas?" seruku padanya.

Len menatapku dengan pandangan mata tenang begitu aku menjawab.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau punya berapa?" balasku bertanya seperti mengejek.

"Eh? Aku belum punya, kok!" serunya kaget.

"Kirain." Aku melipat tangan sambil menatap ke arah lain. Len hanya tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

"Rin!" seru seseorang ketika istirahat. Aku menengok untuk melihat siapa itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau_ tosca_ yang diikat dua. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku. Itu... Itu...

"Miku!" balasku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Miku hanya tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kelasmu?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya cemberut mendengarnya. "Lumayan, deh. Kau?"

"Seru!" jawab Miku dengan mata berkilauan. Apa yang seru ya, di kelas Miku?

"Apanya yang seru?" tanyaku.

"Ada banyak teman yang asyik! Dan kau tahu? Di sana ada cowok cakep, namanya Kaito!" seru Miku menggebu-gebu.

"Ssstt! Jangan teriak-teriak!" seruku sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir.

Miku hanya tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau suka? Tembak, dong," kataku datar.

"Eh? Nggak berani!" seru Miku sambil melompat-lompat. Mungkin antara senang dan malu.

Aku hanya menertawai sahabatku itu. Kemudian Miku balas bertanya.

"Kau masih dekat degan Kagamine Len?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Masih," jawabku sambil menatap ke arah lain. Duh... Kenapa Miku harus memberiku pertanyaan seperti ini?

"Ada rumor, lho, tentang..." Miku berhenti sejenak.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku sambil memberikan pandangan datar ke Miku.

"Tentang... Nggak jadi, deh," jawab Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

Dasar Miku!

"Eh? Ayolah... Ka-"

"Rin! Kau di sini, ya?" seru Len. Ia menghampiriku dan Miku. Aku menengok begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Pulang bareng, yuk," ajaknya dengan pandangan polos.

Aku melirik pada Miku yang sudah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Maaf. Hari ini aku mau pulang bareng Miku," kataku datar.

"Eh? Ya sudah, deh. Aku duluan, ya." Len pun berlalu.

Aku melirik pada Miku.

"Kenapa bohong?" tanya Miku.

"Bohong? Nggak, kok. Aku emang mau pulang bareng kau," jawabku.

Miku mengangguk lalu menarik tanganku untuk pulang.

* * *

"Rin~ Kau anak tunggal?" tanya Len begitu ia memasuki kelas. Aku menengok padanya dan mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Kok, nggak tahu?" tanya Len lagi.

"Nggak ada yang memberitahuku. Orang tuaku saja aku nggak tahu," jawabku, masih menatapnya.

"Eh? Gomenasai!" seru Len. Sepertinya ia merasa tidak enak.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak apa, aku sudah biasa ini.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Len lagi. Ia agak membungkuk saat ini.

Eh... Tidak usah seperti itu! Ini akan mendatangkan bencana! Buktinya saja sekitarku sudah panas... Aura gelap!

"Su-Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa," jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, berharap ia akan berhenti seperti itu.

"Eh? Iya," jawab Len. "Rin kawaii!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Glek! Oi! Oi! Selain membuat wajahku panas, keadaan di kelas menjadi semakin tidak enak, nih!

"OHAYOU, MINNA-SAN!" seru seseorang. Luka-sensei! Aku bersyukur karena pelajaran segera dimulai. "Silakan duduk," kata beliau.

"Rin... Aku mau duduk sama kau lagi, ya!" seru Len seperti biasa.

"Hah?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

Sebelum Len dapat menjawab, Luka-sensei menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Kagamine Len! Duduk sekarang!" seru Luka-sensei tajam.

"Iya, sensei," jawab Len dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

Ya sudah. Masa bodoh dia mau duduk di mana.

"Rin, kursinya jangan dipegangin terus, dong. Aku mau duduk," katanya sambil mengukir senyum.

_What_? Dia mau duduk disampingku lagi?

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Kalian pikir kami mau menunggu kalian sampai kapan? Ini kelas, bukan theater! Hentikan drama-drama-an begitu!" seru Luka-sensei tegas.

Aku hanya menurunkan tanganku dari bangku yang berada di sampingku sambil cemberut karena dua hal. Pertama karena Len yang main asal duduk di sampingku saja, yang kedua karena Luka-sensei tentunya. Sedangkan Len hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil duduk dengan tenang. Ah! Menyebalkan!

.

.

"Rin, boleh lihat shikigami jati dirimu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba sewaktu pulang sekolah. Hari ini Len ingin mengantarku pulang lagi. Entah kenapa anak itu?

Oh ya. Aku lupa menjelaskan pada kalian tentang shikigami jati diri. Ingat ya... Shikigami jati diri hanya ada di fanfic ini, lho.. #slap

Kami, onmyouji, mendapatkan sebuah shikigami yang menggambarkan diri kita sendiri. Shikigami ini biasanya bersifat tertutup, hanya onmyouji itu yang mengetahui. Semua bentuk shikigami sama, hanya tulisannya yang berbeda. Ketika shikigami kita gunakan, maka yang keluar adalah sosok diri kita sendiri. Shikigami ini tidak boleh sering-sering dipakai. Mungkin untuk satu atau dua kali saja. Karena kalau memakai shikigami ini, belum tentu onmyouji itu akan selamat...

"Hah? Kau gila, ya?" seruku menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Yah... Aku tahu sih, sebenarnya itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi aku juga penasaran," jawab Len.

"Penasaran kenapa?" tanyaku. Dia mau ngapain memangnya kalau mengetahui shikigami-ku itu?

"Aku punya adik kembar. Aku heran saja kau itu adikku atau bukan," jawab Len.

Mataku membesar. Len punya adik kembar? Nggak pernah cerita? Souka... Itulah sebabnya ia menanyakanku soal saudara kandung di sekolah.

"Nah, adikmu kemana?" balasku semakin seru.

"Hilang," jawab Len sedih.

Aduh... Rasanya jadi tidak enak. "G-Gomen." Aku berusaha untuk minta maaf.

"Ie. Daijoubu," jawab Len sambil tersenyum. Ia menunjuk sebuah rumah besar. "Itu rumahmu, kan?"

"Ya," jawabku.

Begitu aku selesai memberi jawaban, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Eh?" seruku kaget.

"Rin! Cepat masuk ke rumahmu!" seru Len sambil mendorongku ke arah pintu sebelum aku kehujanan. "Aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Eh? Kan hujan," kataku kaget.

"Nggak apa," jawab Len sambil melempar senyum.

Um... Jadi nggak enak, nih. Nanti kalau dia sakit gara-gara aku, bagaimana?

"Jangan pulang dulu!" seruku mencegahnya.

Len terhenti. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ng... Tunggu saja di sini sampai hujan berhenti," jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Yang bener? Boleh, nih?" Len tampak tersenyum senang.

Aku mendengus. "Aku ini bukan tsundere!" seruku sambil merengut.

Len tertawa. "Oke, deh. Kalau dibolehin, aku tunggu di rumahmu sampai hujan reda."

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Seperti biasa. Sepi.

"Pe-Permisi," kata Len tergagap.

"Nggak ada orang," jawabku yang merasa percuma saja dia mengucapkan permisi.

"Eh? Kau tinggal di sini sendiri?" serunya kaget.

Aku mengangguk. Aku menyalakan lampu. Seketika ruangan menjadi terang.

"Tunggu, ya. Kau duduk di ruang tamu saja," kataku sambil memasuki kamar. Len mengangguk.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan. Rin memasuki kamarnya dan aku sendirian di sini. Rumah Rin besar juga. Dan semuanya rapi sehingga nyaman ditinggali. Pantas saja ia tidak merasa kesepian tinggal di rumah. Kalau aku sih, seminggu sekali ditemani Gumiya yang menginap di rumahku. _Childish_, kah?

Sungguh, aku benar-benar pensaran akan shikigami jati diri Rin. Apa ia... adik kembarku? Ia mirip sekali denganku, bukan? Marga kita sama. Ahh... Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Sebaiknya tidak usah dipikirkan.

"Aku kembali," kata Rin. Ia keluar dari kamarnya. Yang aku heran, ia masih memakai seragam yang agak basah akibat hujan tadi. Kenapa nggak ganti baju saja?

"Rin, seragammu basah. Nggak apa tuh, nggak ganti baju?" tegurku hati-hati.

Rin berkacak pinggang. "Kau sendiri?" balasnya.

Aku tertawa mendengar jawaban gadis manis itu. "Yah... Aku kan, nggak apa."

"Aku nggak mau tanggung, lho, kalau kau sakit!" seru Rin.

"Aku nggak nyuruh kau tanggung, kok," jawabku iseng.

Rin mendengus. Sepertinya ia kalah dariku.

"Eh, Rin... Pipimu... kok, merah?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan diri ke wajahnya.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Eh, Rin... Pipimu... kok, merah?" tanya Len sambil mendekatkan diri pada wajahku. Uwaaa! Ini namanya buat makin merah!

"E-Eh? Apa, sih..." Aku mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku. Sedangkan aku melipat tangan dan menatap ke arah lain. Pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Beneran? Wajahmu makin merah, tuh," tegur Len lagi.

Aduh... Dia mau membuat mukaku makin merah! Lama-lama terbakar, deh, aku!

"Apaan, sih? Aku nggak kenapa-napa! Eh, hujan sudah berhenti. Pulang sana. Sana, pulang," seruku seperti mengusir sambil mendorongnya ke arah pintu.

"Eh... I-Iya," jawab Len terbata begitu sampai di pintu.

"Nah, sana pulang," ujarku. Len tak beraksi sedikit pun.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tajam. Ini anak mau di sini sampai kapan?

"Um... Makasih," hanya itu jawab Len.

Aku menghela napas. "Nggak apa-apa. Sudah sana pulang!" seruku lagi sambil mendorong Len keluar dari rumahku.

"_Bye_!" seruku. Tanpa menunggu reaksinya, aku menutup pintu.

DUAR!

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update! :D

Len: Lama banget baru update, ngapain aja, sih? :3

Author: Sibuk sama fic satu lagi :3

Rin: Minta RnR, Minna. Biar jadi energi buat baka author ini :3


	3. Small Battle

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Hai. Saya kembali ._.

Rin: *makan jeruk*

Len: *makan pisang*

Author: Yuk, mulai aja .-.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Rin..." Len memanggilku. Aku menengok dan menatapnya. Wah, pake puppyface segala lagi!

"Kenapa? Mau minta duduk bareng lagi?" tanyaku menebak-nebak.

Len mengangguk-angguk dengan tatapan yang seperti mengatakan, "_please_..."

Aku mengangguk.

"Hore!" seru Len. Ia menarik kursi yang berada di sampingku dan duduk di sana.

Sepertinya setiap hari begini. Ada saja alasannya dia bisa duduk di sampingku. Dasar.

Aku memalingkan muka untuk menghadap ke arah lain.

"Eh, Rin, yang kemaren makasih, ya," kata Len lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menatapnya.

"Makasih karena apa, nihhh?" tanya seseorang. Aku menatapnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau pendek. Di kepalanya ada kacamata, mungkin?

"Karena..."

"JANGAN JAWAB, BAKA!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Serempak seluruh kelas menatap ke arahku.

Aku mendengus. "Duduk, Gumiya. Jangan kesini," seruku seperti mengusir.

Gumiya, cowok berambut hijau itu mengangguk dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Aduh... Bencana, nanti jadi bencana!" seruku menekankan suara.

Len tampak berpikir. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam yang mengandung maksud, "nggak tahu, ya sudah."

Yang aku heran, kenapa sih, dia seneng banget duduk sama aku? Kenapa? Karena aku ini onmyouji? Nggak begitu masuk akal.

.

.

"Rin!" seru seseorang.

Aku menengok ke arah pintu. Aku nggak ada kerjaan saat istirahat ini. Len terus-terusan maksa aku buat ngasih liat shikigami-ku. Males dah...

"Miku!" seruku tak kalah keras. Tanpa memedulikan Len yang bengong, aku langsung lari ke arah sahabatku dan memeluknya.

"Aduh... Rin... Rin..." Miku berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Aku hanya tertawa senang.

"Tumben dateng ke kelasku?" tanyaku.

Miku mengangguk. "Nanti gantian, dong!" serunya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tertawa-tawa.

Miku menjengukkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas untuk melihat sesuatu, kemudian ia menatapku dengan serius.

"Rin, kau suka sama Len, ya?" tanya Miku dengan mimik wajah serem, eh! Maksudnya serius.

DUAR!

Kepalaku serasa ditimpukin pakai seribu jeruk. APA? SUKA SAMA LEN? OGAH!

"APA? Ngaco!" teriakku pada Miku.

Miku mengangkat bahunya. "Kau duduk sama dia terus, sih. Kayaknya tiap hari, deh?" balas Miku.

Miku... Aduh, Miku! Main-main ke kelasku apa mau buat aku _stress_, sih? "

"Kenapa?" tanya Len. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di belakangku dan Miku.

"Jangan bikin kaget, dong!" seruku yang kaget melihat kehadirannya.

Miku hanya tersenyum nyengir. "Konnichiwa, Len-kun. Semoga sukses, ya," katanya.

Len menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Sukses apa?" tanyanya.

"Nggak tahu, ya sudah," jawab Miku iseng.

"Ah, kau sama aja kayak Rin," kata Len tiba-tiba.

"Tapi nyatanya aku beda kok, sama si negi ini!" seruku.

Miku berteriak di belakangku. "Negi negi apaan! Dasar kau, jeruk!" teriaknya.

"Ihh... Jangan teriak-teriak di kuping orang!" teriakku.

Lama-lama...

Ini bakal jadi...

_Battlefront_? XD

* * *

"Kau dekat sama Hatsune-san sejak kapan, sih?" tanya Len sewaktu pulang sekolah.

Aku sih, mau pulang sendiri. Ya sudah. Ngobrol sebentar, deh. Aku kan, bukan tsundere. (Author: Ngarep :3)

"Hah? Sejak dulu lah. Kenapa?" balasku.

"Kayaknya dekat banget. Kau suka sama dia?" tanya Len tanpa disangka-sangka.

Astaga! Len, kepalamu kenapa?

"Aku? Suka sama Miku? Nggak mungkin! Aku cewek, dia juga cewek! Ngaco kau!" dengusku.

Len mengangguk-angguk. "Oh iya."

Aku mendengus sekali lagi. "Aku duluan, ya," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Rin, kau nggak mau diantar?" kata Len lagi.

Aku menoleh. "Eh?"

"Soalnya..."

DOR!

"I-Itai..." Aku memegang kakiku yang sakit. Aku terlempar ke pasir akibat sesuatu yang menyerangku cepat. Aku hanya bisa menghindar sedikit.

"Rin? Daijoubu?" seru Len. Ia berlari ke arahku.

"U-Uh..." Aku hanya menjawab dan mencoba bangun. Di antara debu-debu pasir itu aku dapat melihat sebuah sosok. Siapakah itu? Aku kenal dengannya. Kalau bukan Lenka, adiknya Rinto, siapa lagi?

"Lenka!" seruku. Aku berusaha bangun. Akhirnya aku dapat bangun walaupun kakiku sakit.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Rin," katanya dengan wajah yang sinis.

Ugh. Mestikah aku bertarung lagi dengannya sekarang?

"Siapa kau?" teriak Len tiba-tiba.

Lenka tertawa kecil. Ia memang imut, tapi licik! Jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya! (Lenka: Aku nggak jahat, kok~ *puppyface*)

"Lenka. Aku adik Rinto. Ada masalah?" balasnya dengan senyuman licik yang tertampang di wajahnya.

Lenka meninggikan terbangnya. Kini ia menjadi jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

"Asal kau tahu, Rin. Aku benci sekali padamu sejak dulu," kata Lenka. Ia melempar pisau ke arahku, cuma meleset.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mata kaget.

"Apa? Jangan tatap aku seperti kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Rin. Kau itu sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Kau menghancurkan hidupku! Aku dan Rinto menjadi terpisah karena kau, kau tahu?" teriaknya.

"A-Apa? Apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Souka ne..." Lenka tersenyum miris ke arahku. "Kau lupa kan, Kagamine Rin? Kau yang menghancurkan desa kami. Kau membakar desa kami. Orang-orang berlari ketakutan. Semua hilang! Semua lenyap! Kau begitu kejam, kau tahu? Kau mau membunuh kami, para yokai? Dan kau tak menghargai perasaan kakakku sedikit pun! Sebagai adiknya, aku merasa sakit juga! Semenjak kau menolaknya, ia menjadi berubah. Ini semua karena salahmu!" teriak Lenka menggebu-gebu.

Souka... Dulu keluargaku memang pernah membakar desa para yokai. Ada yang bilang yokai itu jahat. Sudahlah. Aku tak perlu berpikir tentang yokai. Sudah cukup! Dan masalah Rinto? Bukan masalahku. Aku memang tak suka padanya. Ia sungguh menyebalkan!

"Ada masalah begitu?" balasku sinis.

Lenka tertawa. "Masalah, tentu saja! Kau punya urusan denganku! Kau punya urusan dengan kakakku! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Tak akan! TAK AKAN!" teriaknya lagi. Perlu kalian tahu, Lenka kalau sudah marah maka ia akan berubah menjadi yandere. Ia akan menjadi lebih parah daripada kakaknya, Rinto. Dan aku sangat benci padanya. Astaga.

"Keluarkan shikigami-mu, Kagamine Rin," seru Lenka dengan sinis.

Mau bertarung? Siapa takut! Kau pikir aku takut, Lenka? Spontan aku mengeluarkan shikigami-ku.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Rin!" teriak Len tiba-tiba. Ia berlari ke hadapanku.

Lenka menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Namun wajahnya itu mengukir senyuman sinis.

"Hah. Kagamine Len? Dia siapamu? Adikmu? Bukan, kan? Ngapain melindunginya? Dia ini tak suka padamu. Kau menyerah sa-"

"URUSAI! Jangan remehkan hubunganku dengan Rin! Kau sendiri peduli dengan kakakmu yang aneh itu!" teriak Len.

Wajah Lenka marah padam. Mungkin kemarahannya timbul.

"Tak akan kumaafkan! Kau menghina kakakku!" teriak Lenka. Ia mengayunkan tangannya. Hujan api langsung terarah padaku dan Len.

"Rin, lari!" teriak Len. Ia menarik tanganku dan lari untuk menghindari hujan api itu.

Aku terseret. Tapi itu lebih baik.

"Kenapa menghindar?" Lenka berteriak dengan emosi yang memuncak. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan ngeri. Oke, sekarang aku agak ngeri padanya. Dia ini seperti monster, kalian tahu?

"Nggak usah takut, Rin. Kita lawan bersama saja," kata Len sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk ragu. Apa aku... bisa mengalahkannya?

Lenka mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya. Aku melempar selembar kertas shikigami. Kertas shikigami itu berubah menjadi sebuah ikan hiu raksasa.

"Hanya itu yang kau punya?" teriak Lenka. "Kau makin lama semakin lemah, Rin!"

Glek! Apa betul? Dulu aku jauh lebih hebat dari Rinto. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku tak berdaya padanya?

Aku terduduk. Lenka benar. Aku bukan apa-apa lagi. Aku hanyalah... onmyouji tak berarti.

"Rin, kenapa?" tanya Len cemas.

"Biarkan saja dia mau membunuhku atau apa. Aku sadar. Aku bukan apa-apa lagi sekarang," jawabku. Butir-butir air mata jatuh dari mataku.

Len menarikku agar berdiri. "Nggak usah dengertin dia! Kalau kau hilang, aku yang repot, tahu! Kau mau buat aku repot? Dasar cengeng!" seru Len blak-blakan. Nggak kusangka dia bisa begitu.

Aku kaget. Apa? Cengeng? Jaga bicaramu!

"Aku nggak cengeng, shota!" teriakku dengan marah.

"Aku bukan SHOTA!" teriak Len membalas teriakanku.

Kemudian terjadi adu mulut di antara kami. Lenka hanya cengo melihat kami beradu mulut.

"O-Oi!" serunya.

"APA?" balasku dan Len serempak.

"Nggak usah pasang muka serem! Cepat! Mau bertarung atau nggak?" serunya tergagap.

Aku membisikkan shikigami-ku untuk menyerangnya. Serangan itu tak disangka-sangka. Sudah pasti Lenka tak bisa menangkis.

ZREB!

Shikigami-ku berubah menjadi kertas lagi? Ada apa? Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Lenka tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini!

"Yo," kata seseorang memecah keheningan.

Aku melihatnya. Apa?

.

Aku melihat Lenka yang menutup matanya dan Rinto merangkulnya dari belakang untuk melindungi adik kembarnya.

Cih. Kau penakut, Lenka? Padahal udah gaya banget!

"Rinto?" seru Len.

Rinto turun dengan perlahan bersama Lenka.

"Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan adikku?" tanyanya tajam.

Serempak aku dan Len menunjuk ke arah Lenka.

"Serius!" seru Rinto marah.

"Dia duluan!" seruku.

Rinto menatap adiknya dengan tajam. "Bener nggak, tuh?"

Lenka mengangguk pelan dengan takut.

"Habis... Mereka selalu menghinamu! Menyakitimu! Apaan, tuh! Kau kan, kakakku! Sebagai adik, aku-"

"Ya, ya. Aku ngerti," kata Rinto lembut. Ia membelai pelan rambut Lenka. Lenka hanya diam berada di pelukan Rinto.

"Urusan tuh, kapan-kapan!" seru Rinto. Kemudian ia dan Lenka menghilang dari hadapanku dan Len.

.

.

Krik... krik... krik...

.

.

Len menepuk pundakku. "Kalau mau pulang, sana pulang," katanya.

Aku berjalan. Kemudian menengok ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Itu... Aku..." Aku berusaha mengucapkannya.

Len sudah berharap-harap cemas. Dia pikir aku mau ngomong apa?

"Bisa anterin pulang, nggak?" tanyaku malu-malu.

DUAR!

Len bengong.

"Kenapa? Bisa atau nggak? Cepat jawab! Kalau nggak, aku bisa pulang sendiri!" seruku marah-marah.

"Um... Bisa, sih. Tapi..." Len tergagap.

"Tapi apa?" balasku galak.

Len hanya nyengir sendiri. "Aku kira kau mau menyatakan cinta," katanya.

Oh tidak. Wajahku merah lagi.

"Nah, mukamu aja udah merah, tuh," kata Len menggodaku.

"U-Urusai!" Aku melihat ke arah lain.

Len hanya tertawa. "Ya sudah. Aku temani. Tapi nanti kau juga bakal suka kok, sama aku," katanya. Ia membimbingku jalan pulang.

Aku mengangguk. Eh...

"TIDAK! MAKSUDKU TIDAK!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update ._.

Rin: Update kilat jadi aneh, nih.

Author: heh... Ini bukan update kilat. Saya bosan, jadi fanfic deh, sasarannya ._.

Len: Wah, si Lenka OOC banget kayaknya =="

Author: Sudah. Lupakan saja. Jadi makin seru, kan =="

Rin: Yang penting RnR! XD

Author: Kalau bisa, dapet ciuman dari Rin~ :))

Rin: Apa? Nggak mau!

Len: Jangan janji yang aneh-aneh, baka author!


	4. Rin's House

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Saya kembali! *meluk Rin*

Rin: Eh? Ngapain meluk-meluk?

Len: Oi! Jangan peluk Rin! *mukul kepala author*

Author: Itai~ Cuih. Kau hanya iri :3

Len: Iri apaan? Pokoknya...

Rin: Nggak usah banyak ngomong, deh. Yuk, mulai ^^

Len + Author: (Rin... kau polos sekali)

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Hih. Kejadian kemarin buat nggak bisa tidur saja. Bukan aku mikirin, lho, ya! Bukan aku yang mikirin! Omongannya hanya mengganggu pikiranku! Itu saja! (Author: Rin, itu sama aja kayak mikirin. Nggak usah mungkir, deh =.=)

Jalani saja hari ini kayak biasa. Nggak usah terlalu dekat sama dia. Lagipula dia itu mengganggu sekali. Kemana pun aku pergi, dia pasti mengikuti. Yosh. Aku harus mencari teman baru untuk duduk bersama!

"Ano... Teto..." Aku memanggil salah seorang temanku yang memiliki rambut berwarna magenta. Rambutnya yang indah itu diikat dua.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ng... Aku harus ngomong apa? Ayo, Rin! Ayo! Kau harus bisa!

"Um... Mau duduk bareng?" tanyaku pelan.

Teto menatapku dengan heran. "Nggak sama Len-kun?" balasnya.

Ugh... Len lagi! Len lagi! Kenapa Len terus, sih?

"Eh? Memang kenapa kalau aku nggak sama dia?" balasku.

"Heran aja gitu," jawab Teto sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Teto, aku mohon! Duduk sama aku!" seruku memohon-mohong.

Teto kaget.

"Kalau nggak mau, aku sujud, nih!" seruku lagi yang membuat Teto makin kaget.

"Eh... Eh... Tapi... Tapi..." Teto bingung mau ngomong apa.

Tepat saat itu...

"Teto! Kemana saja kau?" seru Kasane Ted, kembaran Teto. Ia menarik bahu Teto, mungkin untuk duduk bareng. Eh? DUDUK BARENG?

"Ampun! Ampun, dah, ampun! Iya! Iya! Aku duduk sama kau, deh!" seru Teto. _At the end_, dia duduk sama Teto. Sementara aku?

"Rin! Ohayou!" seru Len keras sambil menepuk pundakku.

Kami-sama, tolong aku.

.

.

"Rin, kau siapanya Len, sih?"

"Kok, bisa dekat banget sama Len?"

"Kau jangan macam-macam dengan Len-kun, ya!"

"Wajah kalian mirip, tahu! Kalian ini kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan... Kau pacaran sama Len-kun?"

Bom sudah meledak-ledak di belakangku. Spontan aku mengeluarkan shikigami-ku beberapa lembar.

"Rin! Jangan gila, deh!" seru seseorang. Ia menahan tanganku yang hendak melempar shikigami itu. Spontan anak-anak yang mengelilingiku sudah berteriak-teriak dengan ramainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len?

Len menarikku keluar kelas, agar bisa memisahkan diri dengan anak-anak itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku begitu sampai di lorong kelas.

"Ngapain kau mau pake shikigami?" balasnya bertanya.

Kau bodoh atau gimana?

"Anak-anak itu semuanya mengelilingiku, tahu! Mereka menyebalkan!" seruku teriak-teriak.

Len mengerutkan kening. "Ya, nggak usah pakai shikigami juga kali," jawab Len.

Aku hanya memberikan tatapan mengerikan yang berarti, "kau nggak seru!"

"Mau bertarung kalau gitu? Mau yang seru, kan?" ujar Len nyengir seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku tersentak. Hah? Mau ngajak bertarung? Tapi, kan...

"Takut kalah?" ledek Len lagi.

Ya! Itu maksudku! Eh, bukan! Jangan pikir aku lemah!

"Siapa takut!" seruku. Aku mulai mengeluarkan shikigami-ku.

"Jangan sekarang," kata Len sambil menahan tanganku. "Pulang sekolah," lanjutnya iseng.

"Daripada berantem kecil-kecilan, kalian lawan aku aja!" seru seseorang yang mungkin mendengar pembicaraanku dan Len. APA?

Aku dan Len serentak menengok ke arah orang itu. Dan tebak siapa itu?

"Oi! Kau mau bertarung sekarang?" teriak Len yang tadinya tenang jadi murka.

Aku mengeluarkan shikigami-ku untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan... Rinto?

"Nggak usah. Nanti saja. Lagian lihat dong, bajuku," ujar Rinto santai.

Aku dan Len melihat ke arah baju Rinto. Kok, nggak asing, ya?

"Kenapa bajumu?" tanyaku.

Rinto mendengus. "Ini seragam!" katanya bangga.

Aku dan Len melongo sejenak. APA? DIA JADI MURID DI SEKOLAH INI?

DUARR!

.

.

"Heh, dia menyebalkan," ujar Len lambat-lambat sewaktu istirahat. Matanya berpaling ke arah Rinto yang dikerumuni anak-anak perempuan.

Aku berlagak tidak peduli. "Setidaknya ada untungnya juga. Kau nggak dikelilingi lagi," balasku.

"Emang bener. Tapi kenapa kau peduli?" tanyanya mulai iseng.

Aku menengok ke arahnya dan mendengus. "Kan, itu mengganggumu?"

Len tertawa gaje. "Kenapa kau peduli padaku?"

Cukup. Nggak usah dibalas. Sampai gimana pun, aku nggak akan bisa menang berdebat dengannya. Jadi aku hanya memalingkan wajah saja.

"Hai," ujar seseorang yang membuatku kaget. Aku menatap ke orang itu dan juga Len.

"LENKA!" seru kami berdua serempak.

Kami-sama, adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

* * *

Aku berjalan linglung keluar kelas begitu pulang sekolah. Sungguh, mulai saat ini, hidupku menjadi buruk sekali. Apa? Yokai pengganggu itu, Rinto dan Lenka bersaudara, menjadi murid di sekolahku! Menjadi murid di kelasku! Aku harap aku nggak kelepasan ngeluarin shikigami ke arah mereka. Huh.

"Jadi, nggak?" Len menghampiriku.

"Apa?" balasku datar.

"Bertarung," jawab Len polos.

"Hei! Sudah dibilang, lawan aku saja!" seru Rinto. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di belakangku dan menarikku ke arahnya.

Aku kaget sedangkan wajah Len merah.

"Jangan sentuh Rin-**ku**!" serunya sambil menarikku ke arahnya.

"Kau juga jangan sembarangan ngomong!" seru Rinto lagi sambil tetap menarikku.

Seketika muncul alira listrik di antara mereka berdua. Etto...?

"Ya sudah! Kita suruh Rin pilih saja!" seru Rinto sambil mendengus kesal.

Mau milih gimana? Aku nggak suka sama kalian berdua, tahu! _Annoying_ banget, sih!

"Oke! Kita ke kafe bareng Rin. Rin, kau pilih nanti," balas Len sambil menatap Rinto dengan tajam.

APA?

"Nggak mau!" teriakku tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan pegangan dua orang itu.

Aku langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya ke rumahku. Nggak mau, ah! Nanti aku dikira _playgirl_ lagi.

BRAK!

Aku membanting pintu rumahku dengan napas tersegal-segal. Huh... Capeknya lari-lari dari sekolah ke rumah.

Aku menaruh tasku dengan pelan ke atas meja dan menyalakan lampu. Sudah kuduga. Sepi dan tenang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tentunya. Karena aku tinggal sendiri, ingat? Aku membanting tubuh ke sofa.

Capeknya...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Hah? Ada orang yang mau datang kesini? Aku cepat-cepat merapikan kamarku yang penuh oleh kertas-kertas shikigami.

Dengan jantung berdetak keras, aku membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Hai," kata orang itu.

"Ngapain kesini, Len?" tanyaku langsung.

"Um... Boleh masuk?" pinta Len.

Aku mengangguk.

Len memasuki rumahku dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Aku menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Um... Aku... Aku..." Len memulai pembicaraan dengan gagap.

Hah? Mau ngomong apa, sih?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ada kamar ekstra, nggak?" tanya Len gagap.

Mataku membesar. Kamar ekstra? Woi! Lu mau ngapain?

"Kamar ekstra sih, banyak. Ada lima kayaknya. Tapi kau mau ngapain?" balasku heran. Nih, orang datang-datang minta kamar. Aneh?

"Um... Aku boleh nginep di sini, nggak? Satu malam aja. _Please_! _Please_!" pinta Len memasang _puppy face_.

Mataku membesar. Lebih besar dari yang biasanya. Jangan sampai meletus! #dor

Nih, orang minta nginep? Dia pikir bagaimana? Hello!

"Hah? Gila kau!" seruku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aduh... Tolong! Hari ini Gumiya nggak bisa nginep!" seru Len dengan tangan memohon-mohon.

"Apa hubungannya sama Gumiya?" balasku dengan senyuman iseng.

Len tercekat. Rahasiamu terbongkar. Hahaha. Ketahuan~

"Takut, ya, tidur sendiri di malam Jumat?" ujarku dengan suara rendah.

"Bukan gitu juga!" seru Len mungkir.

"YA UDAH! SANA PULANG!" seruku teriak-teriak.

Len menatapku dengan ngeri. Sedangkan aku membalasnya dengan pandangan horror.

"I-Iya. Aku takut sendiri," jawab Len terbata-bata.

Aku mendengus. Jujur juga kau akhirnya! Tuh, kan, betul.

"Nggak mau minta ke yang lain apa?" tanyaku berusaha agar ia tidak nginep di sini.

"Temen deketku cuma kau, tahu!" seru Len.

Ia memasang_ puppy eyes_ lagi.

Aku baru saja akan memberinya ijin untuk menginap di sini, tapi aku teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau melihat shikigami jati diriku, ya!" seruku tiba-tiba. Aku baru saja ingat! Len kan, penasaran sekali. Kalau tinggal di sini, bisa saja dong, ia mengambilnya dan melihatnya dengan mudah?

Len kaget.

"Astaga. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, Rin...," ujarnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan was-was.

"Ya sudah," jawabku datar.

"Horee!" seru Len berteriak girang. Ia mengambil tas yang ada di luar. Dia sudah bawa tas, toh.

BAM!

Barang bawaannya... banyak sekali?

"Kau tidur di sana," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke kamar yang berada di samping kamarku.

* * *

_Len's POV_

"Kau tidur di sana," ujar Rin sambil menunjuk ke kamar yang berada di samping kamarnya. Mungkin?

"Oke oke," jawabku. Aku segera membawa barang-barangku dan merapikannya di sana. Ketika aku keluar, Rin sudah tidak ada di ruang tamu. Maka aku mengecek di kamarnya.

"Wow. Rapi banget," ujarku pelan tanpa disangka-sangka. Kok, nggak ada barang-barang seperti shikigami, ya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, he?" Aku mendengar sebuah suara horror. Ketika aku menghadap ke belakang, aku melihat Rin yang memasang wajah horror-nya.

"Ampun! Maaf! Aduh, mak! Tadi aku nyariin kau, Rin!" seruku yang ketakutan.

Rin hanya melihatku dengan pandangan seram. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa kata. "Mau lihat shikigami-ku?"

"BUKAN!" Aku langsung lari ke kamar yang disediakan Rin untukku. Rin kalau sudah marah, seraaammm...

* * *

"Rin..." Aku keluar dari kamarku. Aku melihat TV di ruang tamu masih menyala. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Rin. Aku bingung dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Rin... Rin?" Aku memanggil namanya sekali lagi. TV masih nyala, tuh. Di mana anak itu?

Aku mundur untuk menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Hampir saja aku duduk kalau aku tidak melihat...

"Rin!" seruku tiba-tiba. Huh... Rin hampir saja kududuki. Ia sedang berbaring di sofa. Tidur, rupanya. Kok, bisa ketiduran, sih?

Aku mematikan TV terlebih dahulu. Di meja kulihat ada piring penuh dengan sisa-sisa kulit jeruk. Kuperhatikan lagi wajah Rin.

Rin yang tidur terlihat manis sekali, jauh lebih manis dari yang biasanya. Eh... Tapi dia memang manis, kan? Matanya tertutup dan wajahnya tenang. Rambutnya yang berwarna honey blonde teratur pula.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Membangunkannya? Jangan. Dia tertidur, jangan sampai bangun. Jadi ada satu hal yang kupikirkan.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Rin dengan perlahan. Akhirnya aku berhasil juga. Rin tidak berat, tak kusangka ia seringan ini. Aku membawanya ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya itu, aku membaringkan Rin di kasurnya. Rin tampak bergerak sedikit sehingga membuatku takut. Tapi ia tertidur pulas kembali. Aku bersyukur ia tak terbangun.

Sebenarnya shikigami Rin tersimpan di sini, kan? Aku dapat dengan mudah mencari dan melihatnya. Tapi aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan aku mencium Rin di pipi yang sudah tertidur itu. Tak kusadari ada yang melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update ._.v

Rin: Ada apa di ending-nya?

Len: Nggak ada apa-apa, kok! Ya kan, Suu? ^^"

Author: Betul betul! Tenang aja, Rin. Nggak ada apa-apa, kok ^^"

Rin: Hum... RnR, Minna ^^

Author + Len: *sigh* Fiuh...


	5. Mysterious Rumor

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan**.

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Haiii... Saya kembali!

Rin: Belum juga lama absennya, udah kembali.

Len: Nggak ada ide, kan? Ngaku aja!

Author: Hee... Emang bener, lagi nggak ada ide. Kepala saya rasanya kosong! Semenjak main BB! #duar *menyalahkan BB*

BB: Oi, ngapain lu nyalahin gue?

Author: Sejak kapan BB bisa ngomong? O.O

Rin: Nggak perlu tahu jawabannya. Ayo, mulai aja!

* * *

_Rin's POV _

Aku menggeliat. Eh? Kok, empuk? Aku terbangun perlahan. Tanpa sengaja aku mendorong selimutku hingga terjatuh. Kok, bisa ada selimut di sini? Bukannya kemarin aku nonton TV, ya? Aku tersadar bahwa aku berada di kamarku. Lho? Kok, bisa, ya?

Aku bersiap-siap sebentar. Mandi, menyisir rambut, dan hal-hal lainnya. Kemudian aku keluar kamar. Suasana rumahku tampak lebih nyaman dan hangat. Kenapa lampunya sudah nyala? Aku lupa mematikan lampu semalam, ya?

"Rin? Sudah bangun?" tegur seseorang.

Aku menengok.

"Ngapain kau di rumahku?" teriakku tiba-tiba ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah Len.

"Eh?" Len kaget.

"Kau mau lihat shikigami-ku, kan?" seruku blak-blakan.

Aku mengambil bantal dan melemparnya pada Len. Len menerimanya dengan tangkas walaupun wajahnya kebingungan.

"Rin, kau ngomong apa, sih? Aku kan, sedang nginep di rumahmu kemaren," kata Len bingung.

Aku yang sudah mengambil bantal lagi jadi berhenti.

"Eh?" Aku terkaget-kaget sendiri.

Len tertawa. "Mukamu lucu," katanya sambil tertawa.

PLASH!

Mukaku merah!

"Jangan ngomong begitu, dong! Kau mau meledekku, ya?" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul Len dengan bantal.

Gyut~

Uh... oh! Aku kehilangan keseimbangan! Aku terjatuh perlahan dan...

"Rin!" teriak Len. Ia memegang tanganku.

BUK!

"I-Itai...," rintihku.

Len mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Oi! Bangun!" seruku sambil mendorong Len. Wajahku langsung merah.

"Eh? Gomen!" seru Len. Ia langsung bangun dan berpindah posisi.

"Pulang!" teriakku dan menendangnya keluar rumah.

Aku menutup pintu dengan wajah memerah. Aku jadi ingat kejadian barusan.

* * *

_Flashback _

Aku terjatuh perlahan dan Len berhasil menahan tanganku. Namun ia tersandung bantal dan ikut jatuh.

"I-Itai...," rintihku.

Len mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Oi! Bangun!" seruku sambil mendorong Len. Wajahku langsung merah.

Len bangun dari posisinya yang berada beberapa senti di atasku.

"Eh? Gomen!" seru Len. Ia bangun dan berpindah posisi.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar keras kalau mengingat hal itu...

.

.

* * *

"Rin! Ohayou!" seru Len pada esok harinya. Ia melambaikan tangan.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan masam. Kejadian kemarin itu sudah melebihi cukup!

"Etto... Maaf yang kemaren," kata Len tiba-tiba.

Aku kaget. Jangan bicara di sini! Nanti yang lain tahu yang sebenarnya!

"Hah? Ada apa dengan yang kemaren?"

"Kau melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Len-kun, ya, Rin?"

"Hah? Masa sih, Rin-chan?"

"Memang betul. Kemaren Len-kun menginap di rumah Rin," ujar seseorang.

Aku menengok ke arah suara itu dengan kaget. Aku melihat seorang temanku yang berambut hitam dan pakaiannya juga hitam.

"Rui, apa maksudmu?" balasku dingin.

Rui hanya mengangkat bahu dan memperlihatkan selembar foto. Aku menatapnya baik-baik. Astaga! Aku kaget melihat foto itu.

"Foto ini..." Aku tidak yakin dengan penglihatanku sendiri.

Len mendekat. Sewaktu ia melihat foto itu, wajahnya langsung memerah. Mungkin karena malu.

"Dari mana... Kau mendapat foto seperti ini?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Rui menyimpan fotonya lalu ia menunjuk ke arah kembarannya.

"Yah... Tadi pagi di lokerku ada gambar ini," jawab kembarannya, Kagene Rei.

Aku kaget. Stalker?

"Tapi ini tidak terjadi! Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu di mana dan kapan!" seruku membela diri.

"Itu bukan kamarmu, ya, Rin?" tanya Rui lagi.

"Ya, itu kamarku! Tapi..."

"Rin, jangan bilang..." Teman sekelasku, Gumi ikut-ikutan.

"Kau bersama Len malam itu?" teriak Ted.

Kami-sama, kenapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini? Ya. Len memang menginap di rumahku semalam. Tapi foto itu? Kami-sama, aku nggak percaya dia menciumku di pipi! (Author: Kalo gitu percaya di mana? X3 *digaplok readers karena mikir yang aneh-aneh*)

"Oi! Kalian berisik banget, sih! Jangan percaya sama gosip murahan seperti itu!" teriak Len marah.

Aku hanya memisahkan diri dari teman-teman di pojok kelas. Aku tak percaya akan ada kejadian seperti ini! Aku ingin segera keluar dari ruang kelas ini, tapi aku tak bisa! Kami-sama, siapa yang menyebarkan gosip murahan ini?

"Tapi ini lebih dari bukti, Len-kun," ujar Gumi.

"Gumi! Jangan bilang kau ikut-ikutan!" seruku. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air mata. Tapi sepertinya usahaku gagal. Karena air mataku akan menetes sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku dan Len, juga semua temanku menengok. Rinto.

"Jangan kau pura-pura tidak tahu, Rinto," ujar Len sinis. Ia menatap Rinto tajam.

Rinto tampak kaget tapi santai. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan bilang kau yang menyebarkan gosip itu, kan?" seru Len berapi-api.

"Ng-Nggak, kok! Aku nggak akan menyakiti Rin, tahu!" seru Rinto tegas.

Luka-sensei masuk ke kelas. Aku langsung duduk di kursiku. Len, yang sepertinya tahu perasaanku, duduk di kursi lain. Hari ini kita tidak duduk bersama saja, tapi duduk berjauhan. Aneh. Aku merasa kehilangan.

.

.

"Rin! Rin! Oi!" Len terus memanggilku. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan sahutan itu. Aku langsung keluar kelas dan memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk menenangkan diriku. Benar-benar kacau.

Di lorong aku bertabrakan dengan Lenka.

"Oh, Kagamine Rin. Mau bertarung?" ujarnya datar.

"Jangan sekarang, baka!" kilahku sambil menahan air mata.

"Kenapa nangis? Tentang gosip di kelas itu, ya?" ejeknya mentah-mentah.

Aku kaget dan marah. "Urusai!" teriakku. Tanpa sadar aku menampar pelan pipinya.

Lenka yang kaget karena aku menyakitinya tidak dengan shikigami, hanya terdiam. Sedangkan aku cepat-cepat berlari.

"Rin! Tunggu!" seru seseorang yang sepertinya Len. Ia menarik tanganku. Aku diam.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Len. Pikirannya kacau saat ini.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa kau menciumku di pipi waktu itu?" seruku marah padanya.

Len terdiam. "Aku hanya... Semalam kau ketiduran di ruang tamu, maka aku membawamu ke kamarmu," jelasnya pelan-pelan.

"Dan?" teriakku.

Len hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan beberapa kata.

"Gomen... Gomenasai... Memang ini salahku, menciummu saat tidur," ujar Len pelan.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tanganku.

"Semua yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat kau ubah lagi! Aku benci padamu!" teriakku dan segera lari meninggalkanmu.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Kata-kata terakhir Rin sangat menyakitkan untuk kudengar. "Aku benci padamu". Berarti aku gagal. Aku sudah gagal sebelum aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku dengan jelas padanya. Duh. Cinta itu memang sulit, ya.

Eh? Aku ngomong apa? Um... Oke. Aku... suka dengan Rin.

"Len!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menengok dan mendapati temanku yang tergila-gila dengan wortel. "Oh, Gumiya."

"Maaf kemaren aku nggak bisa nginep di rumahmu. Jadi kau gimana, tuh?" balas Gumiya.

"Um... Aku nginep di rumah Rin," jawabku pelan.

Mata Gumiya membesar.

"Apa? Kau nginep di rumah Rin-san? Gila, ya?" teriaknya.

"Nggak usah ngomong kayak gitu, deh. Aku juga tahu itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin," ujarku dengan _bad mood_.

"Makanya, Len. Belajar tidur sendiri," ujar Gumiya.

Aku menonjoknya pelan. Gumiya merintih.

"Hah... Gimana ini..." Aku bersender di dinding dan menarik napas panjang.

Gumiya melihat ke arahku.

"Len..."

Aku menengok.

"Kau... suka pada Rin-san?"

* * *

_Gumiya's POV_

"Kau... suka pada Rin-san?" tanyaku.

Aku dapat melihat mata sahabatku itu membulat. Mungkin terkaanku benar.

"A-A..." Len tak bisa menjawab.

"Ngaku saja, Len." Aku menepuk pundaknya.

Len menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. "Dan aku sudah dibenci olehnya sebelum dapat menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Terlambat sudah. Aku gagal," lanjut Len.

Hei, kenapa suasananya jadi dramatis begini? Sampai si Len kayak mau nangis segala. Kasihan amat, sih.

"Mana ada, sih, kata terlambat. Kau kejar saja dia. Bilang kau suka, nanti dia juga ngerti, kok." Aku melipat tangan sambil bersandar di dinding samping Len.

Len hanya mendengus. "Kau pikir 'nembak' itu gampang, ya?" ujarnya.

"Usaha, Lenny!" seruku sambil memukulnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Lenny! Kayak cewek, tahu!" seru Len sambil mendengus lagi.

Aku hanya nyengir. "Ah, kalau Rin-san yang panggil, nanti kau juga terima, kok. Senang hati malah."

Aku menengok ke arah Len dan mendapati wajahnya merah semua. Wah, sebegitu besarkah efeknya?

"Rin jadi makin dingin," kata Len sedih. Ia menunduk lagi.

Aku jadi kasihan padanya.

"Rin-san itu bukan orang yang dingin sebenarnya. Ia ceria kok, dulu," jawabku.

"Yah, dulu. Semenjak ketemu denganku, dia jadi makin dingin, kan?" ujar Len mungkir. Aku sih, nggak tahu mau jawab apa. Aku nggak gitu dekat dengan Rin-san. Tapi aku cukup kenal dengannya. Karena dia itu temannya Gumi...

"Rin-san orangnya baik, kok. Dia pasti bisa menerima alasanmu. Kau usaha saja," kataku menyemangati Len.

Len mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan berterimakasih.

"Yosh! Arigatou! Tapi heran. Kenapa kau mau dukung cintaku dengan Rin, ya? Kau lebih baik juga menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis yang suka wortel itu!" balas Len setengah menggodaku.

"Eh?" Mukaku memerah.

"Ja!" Len berlari meninggalkanku tanpa menunggu reaksiku.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Gumiya benar! Tidak ada kata terlambat! Aku belum gagal. Aku masih bisa bersamanya. Sejujurnya aku pun masih bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Berarti aku belum gagal! Duh, Rin... di mana kau?

"Rin!" Aku meneriaki nama Rin ketika melihat seorang anak dengan rambut _honey blonde_ dari belakang.

Tapi aku kaget melihat wajah anak itu ketika ia menengok ke belakang.

"Kau mencari Rin?" kata orang itu dengan dingin.

"Lenka... Di mana Rin?" bentakku ketika menyadari kalau itu adalah Lenka, adik Rinto.

Yokai itu hanya tersenyum licik.

"Kau tak akan bisa melihat Rin untuk selamanya," katanya dengan senyuman licik terukir di bibirnya.

"Jangan main-main kau, yokai!" teriakku padanya. Aku tahu, dia pasti bohong. Bohong! Pasti bohong!

Lenka melipat tangannya dan menatapku tajam.

"Kau nggak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Rin, onmyouji," sahutnya licik.

"Kau mau bertarung denganku, ya?" teriakku sambil mengeluarkan shikigami.

Lenka memasang tampang sadis. "Kau mau mengajak bertarung, onmyouji?" sahutnya.

"Diam kau!" bentakku dan membanting selembar shikigami ke hadapanku. Shikigami itu membentuk harimau yang besar.

Lenka menatapku dengan pandangan marah. "Kau mau cari urusan denganku, onmyouji?" katanya.

"Beri tahu aku di mana Rin atau aku akan menyuruhnya menyerangmu sekarang!" seruku.

Shikigami harimauku sudah mendengus dan menggeram-geram. Lenka otomatis mundur beberapa langkah karena ia belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Sejujurnya menuturku, Lenka itu jauh lebih payah dari Rinto. Tapi ia lebih seram. Yah... Nggak peduli, deh.

"Kau nggak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi!" teriak Lenka. "Dia sudah mati."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update. Agak lama, gomen. Lagi nggak ada ide :3

Rin: Kok, ending-nya selalu kayak pertanyaan, sih. Kenapa aku harus mati lagi? =="

Len: Dasar author baka! Buat cerita pake Rin mati segala! *giles author*

Author: Kalian begitu, nggak bakal kulanjutin u.u *sekarat*

Rin + Len: RnR, Minna~ :3


	6. Tragedy

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Haiii... Saya kembali. Maaf kalau lama-kelamaan fic ini aneh dan banyak typo-nya desu~

Rin: Main BB mulu, sih

Len: Padahal kemaren itu ide udah ada di otak

Author: Masa mau ditumpahin semua! Satu satu, dong! =="

Rin: Tulislah di kertas

Len: Jangan mainan BB mulu makanya

Author: Aw aw... Mereka perhatian... *tersanjung*

Rin: Bukan! Kalau kau nggak ada ide...

Len: Ntar fic nggak bisa lanjut!

Author: Nggak ada yang minta lanjut, kok :3

Rin + Len: (nih orang baka banget, sih...)

Author: Yosh! Ayo mulai!

* * *

_Lenka's POV_

"Kau nggak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi!" teriakku. "Dia sudah mati."

Aku melihat Len yang berada di hadapanku tampak kendur semangatnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan pedang yang datang dari mana dan menaruhnya di dekat leherku.

"Jangan asal bicara!" teriak Len. "Cepat beritahu aku yang sejujurnya atau aku akan memotong kepalamu!" serunya lagi.

Aku hanya kaget. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku tersenyum sinis dan menyingkirkan pedang yang berada di leherku itu dan berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Len... Len..." Aku berjalan mendekat padanya. Ia tampak mundur beberapa langkah. Aku mengarahkan tangan padanya. Setruman listrik mengenainya.

"Aduh!" teriak Len kesakitan dan terlempar ke belakang.

Aku berjalan mendekat lagi padanya.

"Seharusnya kau tak meremehkan kemampuanku!" teriakku. "Rin sudah mati!"

Len menatapku dengan tercekat, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan menyiapkan shikigami-nya.

"Kalau mau bertarung jangan di sini. Aku tunggu kau lapangan pukul lima nanti," ujarku yang setelah itu langsung terbang ke luar bangunan ini melalui jendela.

Len hanya menatapku yang sudah pergi itu.

.

.

"Tadaima..." Aku membuka pintu kemudian melepas sepatu.

"Okairi. Lenka, dari mana saja kau?" balas kakak kembarku. Ia sedang menonton TV sambil menyantap jus jeruk.

"Eh? Ng..." Aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

Rinto hanya menatapku dan kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Sini, sini," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang berada di sampingnya.

Aku hanya duduk di samping Rinto.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Rinto lagi sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya menunduk.

"T-Tadi... aku..." Aku nggak tahu gimana aku beritahu Rinto tentang hal ini. Rinto sudah melarangku melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia benci padaku? Ahh...

"Kenapa? Tadi kenapa?" tanya Rinto.

"Aku... Ada urusan sama Kagamine Len," jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Mata Rinto membesar.

"Sama Len? Lenka, aku sudah bilang. Kau jangan nekad begitu, meskipun kita ini yokai. Dia bisa saja menyakitimu!" seru Rinto member nasihat.

"Tapi tadi aku tak terluka!" seruku sambil bangkit berdiri. "Malah AKU yang membuatnya terluka." Aku berlari ke kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian dulu.

Rinto mengehela napas.

.

.

Pukul lima. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Aku akan bertarung dengan Len dan aku pasti menang! Seharusnya ia tak boleh meremehkanku!

Karena tahu kalau Rinto melihat aku keluar dari pintu pasti ia akan menghalangiku, maka aku keluar lewat jendela.

.

.

Aku menatap mata Len yang biru _azure_ itu.

"Kau telat, Lenka," kata Len dingin.

Aku melihat jam tangan yang kupakai. "Aku telat sepuluh detik. Bisa dimulai?" sahutku dengan nada yang tidak enak.

Len mengerutkan dahi dan mengeluarkan shikigami. Rusa.

Onmyouji itu juga membisikkan beberapa kata pada shikigami-nya. Kemudian rusa itu menyerangku. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Maka aku melompat dan rusa itu berlari tanpa henti. Sedangkan rusa yang satu lagi sudah muncul dan mengejarku. Aku tahu ini dari Rinto. Ia kan, pernah diserang shikigami ini?

Dengan api yang keluar dari tanganku, kedua shikigami itu berubah menjadi kertas lagi. Aku mengambil kertas itu lalu meremasnya dan membuang ke arah pemiliknya.

"Kertas-kertas bodoh tak berguna. Kau harus tahu bagaimana kekuatan yokai yang sesungguhnya," kataku tanpa ekspresi.

Aku mulai menyerang Len dengan bola-bola api yang keluar dari tanganku. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindar.

"Kau tak bisa menghidar lagi, tahu!" teriakku sambil mengeluarkan pedang dan menyerang ke arahnya.

BATS!

Pedangku mengenai lengannya. Len memegang tangannya yang sakit.

"Ayo, lawan aku. Kau takut?" Aku tersenyum sinis.

Len menatapku dengan pandangan marah lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mulai menyerangku. Akhirnya terjadi perkelahian dengan pedang di antara kami berdua.

"Aku tak peduli apa pun!" seru Len tiba-tiba saat mengatur napasnya. "Aku hanya mau kau beri tahu aku. Di mana Rin?"

Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya. "Memang dia siapamu? Dia bukan adikmu yang hilang juga," ejekku.

"Dia itu orang yang sangat berharga bagiku!" seru Len sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

Aku terdiam. Memang Rin itu siapanya?

"Ya sudah." Aku melepas pedangku dan pedang itu hilang seperti asap. Len hanya menatapku dengan bingung.

"Aku akan kasih tahu kau di mana Rin berada," jawabku setengah terpaksa. "Ia berada di ruang olah raga. Aku bertarung dengannya tadi, sebelum aku bertarung denganmu. Aku menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang dan ya sudah. Aku tak peduli dia masih hidup atau mati. Sana, cari saja orang yang berharga bagimu itu," jawabku sinis. Kemudian aku mulai meninggalkan Len dengan berjalan menuju rumahku.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Aku hanya menangkap sedikit apa yang Lenka katakan.

Ruang olah raga. Bertarung. Menyerang tiba-tiba. Mati atau hidup.

Rin dalam bahaya! Jangan sampai ia mati! Kalau ia mati, aku masih berurusan denganmu, Lenka!

"Kalau Rin mati, aku akan berurusan denganmu, Lenka!" teriakku marah.

Lenka hanya berhenti sejenak dan tanpa menengok ia menjawabku. "Terserah. Aku tak berkeberatan berurusan denganmu. Kau itu cuma onmyouji bodoh. Sama seperti Rin yang menolak kakakku. Kami, para yokai tidak bodoh. Yang bodoh itu kalian, onmyouji."

Kemudian Lenka berlari meninggalkanku. Dia mencoba menghinaku, ya?

Sudahlah! Itu bukan hal penting, tidak perlu kupikirkan sekarang! Aku harus mencari Rin sebelum terlambat. Semoga saja Rin tidak apa-apa...

.

.

"Rin! Rin!" Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruangan olah raga sambil meneriaki nama Rin. Sekolah sudah sepi. Tidak ada orang lagi, menurutku. Sedangkan pintu ini terkunci! Parah!

"Rin!" Aku memaksa membuka pintu itu.

"Len-kun? Ngapain?" tanya sebuah suara halus. Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara itu. Gadis manis dengan rambut hijau _tosca_ dan diikat dua. Mungkin dia ini Hatsune Miku, teman Rin?

"H-Hatsune-san?" ujarku kaget melihat kehadirannya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Panggil Miku saja," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau sedang ngapain?" tanya Miku tanpa ekspresi. "Kok, neriakin Rin mulu?"

Nah, aku harus jawab apa, nih?

"Eh... Rin nggak ada di rumahnya. Katanya dia ada di ruangan ini," jawabku gugup. Miku ini kalau sedang dengan Rin dan yang lain-lain baik-baik. Sama aku kok, kasar dan dingin banget, sih! Apa yang kurang dari aku coba? Udah imut, ganteng, pinter lagi... (Author: Narsisss)

"Nah? Emang Rin itu siapanya kau?" jawab Miku lagi.

Aduh! Kagak bisa jawab! Kami-sama, tolong aku!

"Kau suka sama Rin?"

"Eh?"

Miku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ketahuan banget," jawabnya sambil menunjukku. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya.

"Lho? Kok, ada kunci ruang olah raga di kau?" tanyaku bingung.

Miku membuka pintu itu dengan kuncinya.

"Kau nggak perlu tahu. Pokoknya masuk saja sana, cari Rin," jawab Miku. Ia menyimpan kunci itu di sakunya lagi.

"Oh, iya..." Aku hanya diam.

"CARI RIN!" teriak Miku tiba-tiba.

"Eh? H-Hai, Miku-sama!" jawabku tanpa disangka-sangka dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruang olah raga itu.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Kepalaku pusing. Ukh... Ketika aku membuka mataku... Ini di mana?

"Rin? Sudah sadar?" tanya Miku lembut. Ia mengambil kompres dingin yang berada di kepalaku.

"Miku? Ini di mana?" tanyaku dengan suara lemah.

"Ini di ruang kesehatan, sayang," jawab Miku lembut layaknya seorang ibu.

Aku menatap berkeliling. Benar. Ini ruang kesehatan sekolah. Aku kenal dengan cat dindingnya yang berwarna putih. Dan juga bau obat-obatannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

Miku menatapku. "Tadi kau ditemukan pingsan di ruang olah raga. Kau kenapa, sih? Len-kun yang tadi membawamu ke sini," jawab Miku.

Mukaku merah untuk sesaat. Len yang membawaku ke sini?

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh?" Aku teringat bahwa aku sedang berantem dengannya karena rumor aneh itu.

"Aku panggil dia masuk, ya." Miku bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju pintu.

Aku seperti ingin mencegahnya agar tidak memanggil Len, namun tidak bisa. Entah kenapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian Len muncul dari pintu dan berjalan menujuku.

"Sudah baikan?" sapanya pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Etto... Rin, maafkan aku tentang yang itu," kata Len dengan pipi yang merah secara tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk. "Aku juga minta maaf," kataku.

Len hanya tersenyum cerah. Tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi biasa lagi.

"Tadi kau di ruang olah raga kenapa?" tanyanya serius.

"Eh?" Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan. "Lenka dan aku..."

"Lenka bertarung denganmu? Dia menyerangmu dari belakang? Terus kau jatuh dan dia biarkan kau begitu saja?" tebak Len menggebu-gebu. Gimana dia bisa tahu? Aku kan, nggak kasih tahu dia. Orang lain juga tidak tahu, kecuali aku dan Lenka tentunya.

"Ya. Dengan listrik yang keluar dari tangannya. Tapi gimana kau bisa tahu?" jawabku.

"Aku juga ada urusan dengan Lenka," jawab Len tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Jangan bilang kau berantem lagi dengannya..." Aku menebak-nebak asal, tapi juga berharap agar itu tidak benar.

Len hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menujukkan lengannya yang berdarah.

"Sampai berdarah begitu! Nggak akan kumaafkan dia!" seruku sambil menggembungkan pipi. Aku melihat Len yang wajahnya merona merah.

"Kenapa, Len?" tanyaku bingung.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak kenapa-napa, kok..."

Aku hanya mengangguk meskipun bingung.

Beberapa saat, suasana di ruangan ini menjadi tenang. Tanpa sadar juga, aku tertidur.

.

.

_Miku's POV_

Aku melihat Len-kun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa keluar?" tegurku.

"Rin tidur," jawab Len-kun sambil menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau nggak mau nyatakan perasaanmu pada Rin?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Len-kun menatapku kaget. "M-Miku... Bagaimana kau..."

"Sudah aku bilang! Kelihatan banget!" jawabku memutuskan omongannya.

"Yah... Tapi..." Len-kun menunduk.

"Hubungan kalian itu aneh, tahu," kataku tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Eh?" Len-kun kaget.

"Kalian ini seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang cuma kalian berdua tahu saja." Aku melanjutkan omonganku.

Len-kun hanya menatapku dengan pandangan ngerti.

PRANG!

"Miku! Awas!" teriak Len-kun. Spontan ia memelukku dan mendorongku ke sisi lain. Kaca jendela pun pecah ke tempatku dan Len-kun tadi berdiri. Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Len," ujar orang yang memecahkan kaca itu dengan masam.

"Lenka! Nggak usah cari gara-gara di sini!" seru Len-kun marah.

"Len-kun... Dia itu... yokai?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Len-kun menatapku dengan pandangan kaget dan tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Kau sudah tahu? Berarti kau harus mati! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau aku ini yokai!" seru orang yang bernama Lenka itu sambil melempar pisau ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku dengan takut.

Um? Kok, nggak sakit? Begitu aku membuka mataku, di hadapanku sudah ada seekor singa besar.

"Jangan macam-macam di sekolah, deh!" seru Len-kun.

"Ya sudah. Tapi kita masih berurusan, ya! Dan kau, Hatsune Miku. Lebih baik kau DIAM atau kau bisa rasakan apa yang seharusnya kau rasakan tadi," ujar Lenka sinis. Ia melompat keluar jendela yang pecah.

Huh... Aku terduduk lega.

"Miku? Daijoubu?" tanya Len-kun. Ia mendekatiku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau... onmyouji?" tebakku.

"D-Dari mana kau tahu semuanya tentang onmyouji dan yokai dan macam-macam itu?" seru Len-kun kaget.

"Aku juga onmyouji, lho," kataku dengan senyuman kecil. "Tapi aku gagal."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Rin: What? Miku juga onmyouji?

Miku: Rin! Sejak kapan kau sadar? *meluk Rin*

Len: Oi! Jangan meluk-meluk Rin!

Author: Kalian ini! Chapter udah abis kok, masih mau roleplay-an!

Rin: Masa Miku onmyouji?

Miku: Aku kan, gagal.

Rin: Gagal kenapa?

Author: Lihat sendiri di chapter selanjutnya ya :3

Rin: Yah... RnR, Minna XDD


	7. Miku's Past

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Hai, Minna! Kita kembali! XDD

Rin: Miku itu onmyouji, ya?

Miku: Udah dibilangin, aku gagal.

Len: Hah? Gimana caranya?

Author: Sudahlah... Di chappie ini ada jawabannya, kok u.u

Len: Nggak nyangka, lho, Miku itu onmyouji.

Rin: Sama.

Miku: Rin? Emang kau udah sadar? Cepet istirahat!

Author: Oi! Mau mulai ceritanya, jangan ngobrol di sini!

* * *

_Len's POV_

"Aku juga onmyouji, lho," kata Miku dengan senyuman kecil. "Tapi aku gagal."

Aku memiringkan kepala dengan perasaan heran. Gagal? Maksud Miku itu apa, sih?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Miku hanya menghela napas. "Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi," pinta Miku dengan wajah sedih.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Aku telah menyakitinya. Tapi aku juga harus tahu. Kenapa Miku gagal?

"Len-kun, kau tak perlu memikirkanku. Tolong pikirkan Rin." Miku menengok ke arahku dan menatap tajam ke arah pintu ruang sakit.

"Eh... Ini kan, sudah sore," kataku tiba-tiba.

"Dan? Kau mau bawa dia pulang?" selidik Miku.

JLEB. Ketahuan.

"Um... Yah, gitu, deh. Masa mau dibiarinin sampai besok?" jawabku mencari-cari alasan biar nggak disangka yang aneh-aneh.

Miku menghela napas. "Aku nggak tahu rumahnya dia di mana," katanya.

Aku pikir pasti Rin nggak pernah mau beritahu Miku di mana rumahnya. Seperti dulu denganku. Rumahnya kan, penuh shikigami.

"Aku tahu di mana rumah Rin, kok," kataku sambil mendekati pintu kamar ruang sakit.

Miku hanya diam.

"Ya sudah. Aku antarkan dia pulang. Kau yang rapikan ruangannya, ya," kataku lagi. Aku mengangkat Rin pelan. Sama seperti dulu. Ia ringan sekali. Nggak nyangka anak umur empat belas seringan ini.

Miku mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Um... Ini rumah Rin." Aku berdiri di depan rumah Rin. Aku menatap Rin yang masih tidur. Ia tampak manis, sama seperti dulu.

Aku memasuki rumah Rin pelan dan membaringkannya di kamar tidurnya. Uh, Rin lupa ngunci pintu rupanya. Kalau ada maling, habis, deh.

Sebenarnya mudah saja bagiku untuk mencari shikigami Rin. Tapi tentunya aku nggak mau menkhianatinya.

"Ja ne, Rin." Aku tersenyum ke arah Rin dan meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Apa, Len? Kau bilang apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Rin menggebu-gebu setelah aku bilang kalau Miku itu dulu onmyouji.

Wajah Rin mendekat padaku. Sepertinya ia sangat penasaran. Melihat wajahnya dengan dekat seperti ini membuat jantungku berdebar keras. Aku mendorong Rin dengan pelan.

"Rin, sambil duduk saja," ujarku dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Rin mengangguk. Pagi ini dengan mudah aku bisa duduk di sampingnya karena bilang kalau Miku punya rahasia yang berkaitan dengan onmyouji. Hahaha.

"Kata Miku, dia itu onmyouji." Aku mengulang kata-kataku.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Miku kasih tahu kau kapan?" potong Rin cepat-cepat.

"Kemarin. Waktu kau pingsan," jawabku santai.

Rin memasang wajah bingung. Ya ampun, Rin! Kau tuh, _innocent_ tapi imut banget!

"Nggak ingat ya, kemarin kau pingsan?" Aku mencoba mengingatkan Rin pada kejadian kemarin. Ya ampun! Padahal kemarin kan, Rin masih bangun dan minta maaf ke aku. Yah, aku juga minta maaf, sih. Terus dia tidur lagi. Berarti dia setengah nggak sadar, dong?

Rin hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Padahal kemaren kau ngomong sama aku, lho, sebelum tidur lagi." Aku mengingatkan dia lagi.

"Ngomong apa?" tanya Rin.

Nah, aku mau bilang apa? Kalau bilang terus terang, kedengarannya nggak enak banget. Gimana, dong?

"Aku minta maaf, kau juga minta maaf," jawabku.

"Minta maaf karena apa?" tanya Rin lagi dengan polosnya.

Argh. Kau kok, nggak ingat, sih? Nanti jangan-jangan aku lagi yang nggak kau ingat!

"Itu... Kemaren aku cium kau di pipi, jadi aku minta maaf. Terus kau juga minta maaf karena sudah bersikap kasar sama aku. Kalau misalnya kemarin nggak minta maaf, kau nggak mungkin bisa ngobrol sama aku sekarang, kan?" tuturku. Aku coba buat dia berdebar sedikit, deh.

Eh? Di luar dugaan!

* * *

_Rin's_ _POV_

Aku yang mendengar jawaban Len langsung kaget. Daerah sekitar pipi pun merona merah. Ada apa ini?

"Yah... Aku nggak ingat kemaren. Aku cuma nggak mau masalah itu diungkit-ungkit lagi, kok. Jadinya hari ini juga masih bisa ngobrol." Aku menghadap ke arah lain, berharap agar ia tak melihat wajahku yang cukup merah ini.

Len hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, kemaren aku yang membawamu pulang," jawab Len lagi.

Mukaku benar-benar merah sekarang. Aku salah tangkap, ya?

"APA?" teriakku tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Eh! Maksudmu pulang ke rumahmu! Tentu saja! Tenang, Rin!" seru Len berusaha menenangkanku.

"Oh." Aku diam.

"Um... Jadi Miku itu katanya onmyouji, tapi gagal," kata Len cepat-cepat. Sepertinya ia ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Aku heran. Onmyouji tapi gagal? Onmyouji gagal? #slap

"Gimana jadinya?" Aku masih nggak ngerti.

"Aku udah nanya ke dia, tapi dianya nggak mau kasih tahu. Katanya lebih baik aku mikirin kau," jawab Len. Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia menatap ke arah lain, keluar jendela.

Wajahku jadi panas lagi. Apa maksud Miku?

"E-Eh... Biar jelas, kita tanya Miku sekali lagi, yuk," ajakku. Aku berdiri dari kursiku.

"Hah? Serius?" Len kaget.

Aku mengangguk lalu menarik lengannya.

"Ayo!"

.

.

"Miku?" Aku menjengukkan kepala ke dalam kelas Miku. Di dalam tampak ia dengan seorang anak cowok berambut biru sedang ngobrol. Itu cowok yang suka diomongin sama Miku?

"Eh? Rin!" Miku bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia tampak memberi tahu sesuatu pada temannya itu. Temannya hanya bisa mengedipkan mata. Lalu Miku berlari-lari kecil ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Tumben datang ke sini. Ah, kangen!" seru Miku. Ia langsung memelukku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Itu Kaito?" tanyaku padanya.

"Eh? Tahu juga kau." Miku tersipu malu. Terlihat jelas dari pipinya yang memerah.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Miku, aku dan Len..."

"Ciee... Kau dan Len..."

"Woi!"

"Eh, iya. Maap, maap. Mau ngapain?"

"Mau nanya," jawab Len ikut-ikutan. Aku mengangguk.

"Mau nanya apaan?" tanya Miku.

"Kau shikigami?" tanyaku langsung. Sesaat Miku hanya bisa berdiri diam.

.

.

Aku menunggu respon Miku. Aku dan Len sama-sama penasaran.

"Maaf. Tolong jangan urus itu lagi," jawab Miku datar. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kami.

"Miku!" Aku menarik tangan sahabatku itu.

"Apa, sih? Lepaskan, Rin!" seru Miku tajam ketika menyadari bahwa tangannya ditarik.

Aku tak menyangka Miku bisa bersikap seketus ini padaku. Miku, ada apa? Kenapa kau berubah? Karena kita sudah lama tidak berkontak atau karena masalah yang aku dan Len ungkit itu?

"Oi! Kalian jangan ganggu Miku!" Kaito, teman yang akrab dengan Miku mendekati kami dan menarik Miku hingga ia terlepas dari peganganku.

"Nggak usah datang ke kelas kami hanya untuk berantem, deh!" seru seorang anak cowok berambut oranye yang bernama Nero sambil mendorongku.

"Aduh!" Aku kaget karena didorong begitu keras sehingga tertubruk Len yang berada di belakangku.

"Ja-Jangan begitu! Dia temanku!" seru Miku. Tak kusangka ia masih membelaku.

"Dia temanmu?" Kaito kaget.

Miku mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Maaf, ya. Aku kasih tahu kau nanti," kata Miku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menarik Len agar masuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

"Sakit, nggak?" tanya Len sewaktu kami berjalan ke kelas.

"Ah, onmyouji mana sakit hanya dengan begitu saja," jawabku dengan menganggap remeh.

"Kau, kan, cewek," kata Len.

"Nggak ada urusannya. Cewek cowok, tuh, sama aja," jawabku dengan nada cuek.

Len hanya diam. Pikirkanku penuh dengan Miku. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

_Miku's POV_

"Konbawa?"

"_Miku?_"

"Ya. Ini Rin?"

"_Betul. Kau mau ngasih tahu yang sebenarnya?_"

"Um... Gitu, deh."

"_Kenapa nggak di sekolah saja?_"

"Nggak mau. Aku merasa lebih enak berdua saja. Telepon begini."

"_Oh... Ya sudah. Kau onmyouji? Kok, nggak pernah mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Aku dan Len juga onmyouji, lho._"

"Aku juga tahu."

"_Hah? Tahu dari mana?_"

"Aku tahu dari Len-kun."

"_Souka... Miku... Ceritakan!_"

"Oke... Jadi begini..."

* * *

_Flashback (Delapan tahun yang lalu) _

"Miku, cepat lari!" teriak Mama.

Aku bingung. Kenapa Mama menyuruhku lari? Aku tidak mau lari! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Mama sendirian! Sendirian dengan banyak yokai begini, tidak akan!

"Ma, Miku nggak akan lari. Miku nggak akan ninggalin Mama sendirian!" jawabku sambil menarik Mama.

"Tidak bisa, Miku. Kau harus lari," jawab Mama dengan lembut.

Aku menggeleng dengan keras. Tidak! Aku tak mau lari!

"Miku! Ayo, lari!" teriak kakak kembarku, Mikuo.

"Eh? Kenapa? Mikuo, jangan tinggalkan Mama! Mikuo!" Tanganku ditarik Mikuo. Mikuo berlari meninggalkan Mama. Aku hanya ikut berlari. Tak lama kemudian, aku tak melihat Mama. Yang kulihat hanyalah kobaran api yang besar.

"Mama!" teriakku dengan berlinang air mata.

"Miku! Kau harus lari! Cepat!" teriak Mikuo dengan paniknya.

Aku menatap kakak kembarku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa? Mikuo menyuruhku lari? Itu berarti ia memintaku untuk menyelamatkan diriku saja, kan? Bukan dirinya juga? Tidak! Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang aku cintai lagi!

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah kehilangan Mama, aku tak mau lagi kehilangan Mikuo!" teriakku sambil menangis. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Mikuo berlutut untung menyeimbangkan tingginya dengan tinggi tubuhku. Ia mengelap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Miku, aku ingin kau selamat," katanya lembut.

Aku berhenti menangis. Tapi hatiku tidak menangis. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal seperti ini berkepanjangan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Mikuo, aku akan pakai shikigami-ku," kataku sambil mengeluarkan shikigami.

"Shikigami yang mana? Kau yakin?" Mikuo sendiri tidak yakin. Ia berdiri.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan selembar shikigami yang tak pernah kusentuh.

"Shikigami jati diri," jawabku.

Mata Mikuo melotot.

"Miku! Jangan nekad! Ayo kembalikan! Jangan!" teriak Mikuo. Ia mencoba mengambil shikigami itu dari tanganku. Tapi aku sudah melempar shikigami itu ke tanah dan mengucapkan mantra sihir.

Seketika semuanya menjadi penuh debu dan api...

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat di belakangku. Akhirnya aku menyadari.

"Mikuo? Mikuo!" Aku memanggil kakak kembarku. Ternyata ia memelukku. Aku melepas pelukannya.

"Mikuo, kau kena-" Aku berhenti bicara saat melihat punggung Mikuo sudah tidak ada lagi.

"MIKUO!" Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika menyadari bahwa kakakku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Ia melindungiku dari serangan yokai dengan cara memelukku. Aku menggunakan shikigami jati diriku sehingga semua yang ada di sana meledak.

Aku sudah gagal. Aku gagal melindungi orang yang kucintai. Kini aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kepalaku kini terasa berat. Tubuhku sulit digerakkan...

_End of flashback _

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya."

"_... Oh, begitu... Um... Kau nggak gagal, sih. Gimana ya, bilangnya..._"

"Sudahlah, Rin. Ini masa lalu. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi, ya."

"_Um... Mau begitu, tapi tak bisa. Aku kan, mau nolongin sahabatku._"

"Nggak usah, Rin. Kalau ada perlu besok lagi saja, ya."

"_Ah, iya! Aku juga mau tidur. Oyasumi._"

"Oyasuminasai." Aku mematikan teleponku.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Rin: Chapter yang ini pendek, ya?

Len: Wah, nggak ada scene aku sama Rin. =.=

Rin: Hah? Malahan aku udah dag-dig-dug tahu, di chapter ini! =="

Len: Karena nunggu jawaban Miku, kan?

Rin: Apaan? Lima puluh persen karena itu, lima puluh persen lainnya karena hal lain *ngelihat ke arah lain*

Len: Hal lainnya apa?

Miku: Ah, Len innocent banget, sih!

Len: A-Apa?

Author: Oi! Kalian ini! Chappie udah abis masih banyak komen!

Rin: Eh, iya... *smile* Minna-san! minta review, ya~

Len: (k-kawaii...) Minta review yang banyak, Minna!

Miku: Biar bisa jadi energi buat si author!


	8. Confession

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Saya kembali!

Rin: Kok, lama amat, sih?

Len: Janjinya mau update kilat!

Author: Jangan marah-marah, ntar cepet tua!

Rin: Um... Gomenasai, Minna. Author baka ini cuma bisa janji-janji saja mau update kilat. Padahal nyatanya tidak.

Len: Dia lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Latihan buat kelulusan melulu.

Rin: Dan juga dia lagi sibuk ini itu.

Len: Kadang juga nggak ada ide.

Author: *speechless*

Rin + Len: WOI! KITA UDAH BANTU! CEPETAN LU MULAI CERITANYA!

Author: Eh? I-Iyaaa! *kabur*

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau Miku mengalami masa lalu yang tragis seperti itu. Ditinggal orang tua dan kakaknya dengan cara yang tragis? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi nyatanya Miku menyembunyikannya selama ini. Um... Aku nggak percaya dia gagal. Pasti ia masih bisa menggunakan shikigami-nya. Toh, dia masih hidup? Meskipun sudah menggunakan shikigami jati dirinya.

"Rin! Ohayou!" panggil seseorang. Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sahabatku sedang berlari ke arahku.

"Miku... Ohayou." Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Miku mengatur napasnya dan berjalan di sampingku. Aku kasihan melihat Miku seperti ini.

"Miku... Kau... masih bisa menggunakan shikigami, kan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Eh?" Miku terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

Ia diam sejenak. Aku tak mengajaknya bicara lagi. Ketika hampir memasuki kelas, Miku menjawab.

"Bisa. Tapi untuk apa? Aku sudah gagal." Kemudian Miku memasuki kelasnya.

Aku hanya melanjutkan jalan menuju kelasku. Aku merasa ada sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku.

"Len?" Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Hai!" sapanya dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang mau duduk bareng lagi!" seruku cepat-cepat sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku.

"Um... Kalau nggak duduk sama aku, kau sama siapa?" balesnya iseng.

Glek. Mati aku. Aku tak tahu mau jawab apa.

"Temanku bukan cuma kau!" seruku.

Len hanya tertawa ketika aku menggembungkan pipi.

"Hah. Kasih aku duduk denganmu saja," ujarnya. Ia menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam kelas. Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Nah, duduk di sini aja. Ceritakan padaku apa yang Miku bilang padamu," ujar Len.

Aku menaruh tasku. Aku berhenti ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. (Author: Kayak udah mau meninggal aja. "Kalimat terakhir" gitu :3 *ditimpuk*)

"Hah? Kau tahu dari mana si Miku cerita?" ujarku.

Len hanya diam.

"Tadi dia ke sekolah denganmu, kan?" ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Dia ceritain ke aku kemarin," kataku.

Len mengangguk dan aku mulai menceritakan masa lalu Miku. Len mendengarnya dengan serius.

"Eh... Jadi begitu," katanya begitu aku selesai bercerita.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Miku masih bisa memakai shikigami-nya, kan?" tanya Len lagi. Aku mengangkat bahu sebagai balasan.

.

.

"Etto... Rin..." Len memanggilku pelan saat pulang sekolah.

"Kenapa?" balasku.

"Nanti... Aku mau ngomong sesuatu. Di taman, jam lima bisa?" Len memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Kenapa, sih, dia?

"Bisa saja. Mau ngapain?" balasku.

"Eh... Aku mau ngomong sesuatu pribadi," jawab Len lagi. Masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku makin bingung. "Tentang?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Nanti aja, Rin," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Oke, deh. Nanti kasih tahu aku, ya. Aku mau pulang dulu. Ja!" seruku sambil melempar senyum. Lalu aku berlari. Aku tak sadar kalau Len sempat menatapku.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Senyuman Rin... manis sekali. Huh... Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?

Aku membanting tubuh ke ranjang begitu sampai di rumah. Aku benar-benar pusing.

Len, apakah kau yakin? Kau yakin? Beneran? Rin sudah penasaran. Kau yakin mau menyatakan perasaan padanya?

Apa aku... punya perasaan dengan Rin? Apa aku... menyukainya? Apa aku... mencintainya? Entah kenapa, aku sangat ingin bersamanya sejak awal. Melihat matanya yang berwarna biru cemerlang dan rambut pirangnya yang lembut juga senyumannya membuatku ingin terus bersama Rin. Aku tahu terkadang Rin agak menyebalkan, tapi itulah Rin. Rin yang... kusukai.

Tapi apa Rin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Apa dia juga suka padaku? Sudahlah, Len! Jangan bermimpi terlalu jauh! Rin hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman! Sebaiknya kau nyatakan perasaanmu itu, tidak peduli diterima atau tidak, tapi setidaknya kau lega!

Hh... Benar. Aku harus menyatakan perasaan ini. Sebelum semuanya terlambat...

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Len mau ngomong apa, ya? Kok, ngajak ketemuan di taman, sih? Di sekolah juga bisa, kan? Terus kenapa tadi dia memalingkan wajahnya? Ah, aneh. Dia memang aneh. Sudahlah. Aku tak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Len akan ngasih tahu yang sebenarnya nanti, kok.

Aku baringan di kasur. Membuka laci dan mengecek shikigami-ku. Lumayan banyak. Ada beberapa aku nggak pernah pakai. Di sana terselip shikigami jati diri yang sangat kujaga. Lama-kelamaan aku tertidur...

.

.

Hah? Ini udah sore? Jam empat lebih lima belas? Wah, aku belum siap!

"Astaga..." Aku baru nyadar kalau aku ketiduran. Aku segera lari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan siap-siap. Setelah itu aku lari di taman. Sore ini agak dingin.

.

.

Aku duduk di kursi taman karena Len belum datang. Huh... Jam lima kurang lima belas. Berarti aku datang terlalu cepat?

Tiba-tiba ada sosok yang datang mendekat. Aku pikir itu Len, tapi...

"Wah, imut banget!" seru seorang lelaki datang mendekat ke arahku.

Aku agak risih karenanya.

"Sendirian? Ngapain di sini? Ikut kita aja, yuk!" seru temannya. Ia menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Eh?" Aku kaget. Aduh... Bagaimana ini...

"Beneran, lho! Manis banget! Masih umur berapa, nih?" seru orang yang pertama sambil memegang pipiku.

"Le-Lepasin!" Aku menyingkirkan tangan mereka dari pipi dan tanganku.

Kedua orang itu tampak kaget. Tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum licik.

"Aku nggak tahu, lho. Cewek sepertimu bisa sekasar itu," katanya. Ia menarik tanganku.

"Jadi cewek nggak boleh kasar, ya!" balas yang satunya lagi. Ia menarik tanganku yang satunya lagi.

"Lepasin!" Aku memejamkan mata. Hampir saja aku menangis, tapi...

"Oi! Jangan sentuh Rin seenaknya!" teriak seseorang. Aku sangat mengenal suaranya. Ketika ia membuka mataku, yang kulihat adalah...

Len. Ia sedang berkelahi dengan dua orang itu. Hingga akhirnya dua orang itu kabur. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya sementara Len berada di depanku.

Kemudian Len menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"KAU LAMA BANGET, SIH!" teriakku tiba-tiba.

"Lho? Janjian kan, jam lima!" seru Len membela diri.

"Huh!" Aku melipat tangan dan membuang muka.

Len hanya mendengus dan tersenyum sendiri. "Etto... Rin..." Ia mulai bicara.

"Apa?" balasku masih membuang muka.

"Lihat sini dulu. Kalau nggak, aku nggak bakal bilang," ujarnya lembut.

Wajahku memanas. Mukaku merah? Maka aku membuang muka sementara. Setelah itu aku menoleh. Aku melihat Len tersenyum ke arahku. Ia terlihat sangat keren karenanya. Wajahku memerah lagi.

"A-Apa?" tanyaku.

"Um... Aku..." Len memulai pembicaraan.

Aku mengangkat alis tanda bingung.

"Aku... Aku..." Len masih berusaha bicara.

Aku berdiri agar bisa lebih jelas mendengarnya. Ada apa, sih? Len mau bilang apa?

"Etto... Rin... Kita... Um..."

Ini orang aneh, deh! Aku sampai heran. Kenapa sih dia ngomong sama aku saja sampai kayak begitu? Terus wajahnya merah semua lagi!

"Ke taman bermain aja dulu," kataku tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Kenapa aku bicara seperti ini, sih?

Len mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku. "Mau ke sana?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Ya sudah. Kalau Rin yang minta, aku sih, apa aja boleh," kata Len. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke taman bermain yang tak jauh dari sana.

Aku berusaha melepas genggaman Len itu. Tapi genggamannya sangat kuat. Aku memegang pipiku. Panas.

.

.

"Uwaah!" Aku berputar. Sekarang kami berada di taman bermain. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini! Terakhir kali aku ke sini bersama... otou-san dan okaa-san. Saat mereka masih ada di dunia ini. Tidak penting. Aku harus menikmati hari ini!

"Mau naik apa, Rin?" Len tampak senang melihatku gembira.

"_Roller coaster_!" seruku langsung. Len tampak tercengang.

"Ya-Yakin?" tanyanya tergagap.

Aku menyelidiki mimiknya.

"Aha! Ketahuan! Len takut sama _roller coaster_!" seruku dengan nada iseng.

"Hah?" Muka Len merona merah. "Ng-Nggak, kok! Yuk, kita naik!" seru Len.

.

.

"Asyik!" seruku. Aku melompat-lompat riang begitu selesai naik _roller coaster_.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku meninggalkan Len di belakang.

"Um... Len?" Aku menengok ke belakang. Aku hanya bisa _sweat drop_ melihat nyawanya keluar.

"Takut, ya? Lain kali nggak usah maksain diri sendiri," kataku prihatin. Len langsung kembali normal.

"Ng-Nggak, kok! Kalau buat Rin, aku coba penuhi! Karena... Karena..." Aku melihat Len yang bicara dengan penuh keyakinan tiba-tiba menunduk.

Aku menengok? "Karena? Nggak penting! Yuk, naik yang itu!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke wahana yang lebih gila.

Len hanya menatapku dengan pandangan 'kau kejam sekali'.

.

.

Huft... Capeknya...

"Udah jam delapan malam," kataku sambil melihat jam yang tak jauh dariku.

"Um... Rin..." Len masih mencoba untuk bicara denganku.

"Oh, iya! Tadi kan, Len mau ngomong sama aku? Mau ngomong apa?" jawabku cepat-cepat.

Len hanya pasrah. Ia menundukkan kepala kayak orang ditolak saja. Wah.

"Beli es krim, yuk?" katanya tak disangka-sangka.

Aku hanya mengangguk penuh semangat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian di tanganku sudah ada es krim jeruk. Sedangkan Len membeli es krim pisang.

Aku berjalan dengan senang sambil menikmati es krimku.

"Aku yang bayar," kata Len.

"Hah? Beneran?" seruku dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Len hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou, Len!" seruku. Kemudian aku dan Len berjalan keluar taman bermain.

"Um.. Rin... Bisa duduk di sini sebentar?" kata Len. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi. Suasana di sana gelap. Aku menatap dengan pandangan ngeri sambil melihat ke sekelilingku. Benar-benar sudah gelap.

"Mau ngapain? Beneran di sini? Udah gelap, lho," jawabku. Aku berjalan ke arah Len.

"Nggak apa. Kan, ada aku," balasnya. Kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

.

.

"Rin?" panggil Len setelah beberapa lama diam.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Aku... Dari dulu aku sudah..." Len bicara dengan terputus-putus. Doushite? Len mau ngomong apa?

_Len's POV_

Aduh... Bagaimana caranya aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin? Aku tidak peduli jawabannya. Yang aku mau adalah, aku mau nyatakan perasaanku pada Rin! Aku suka banget sama dia! Sekarang aku tahu, aku sadar! Aku suka banget sama Rin! Tapi gimana caranya?

Rin menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Rin yang polos dan kekanak-kanakkan. Kau tahu kan, apa artinya cinta? Apa kau sudah merasakannya?

'Rin... Sejak dulu aku suka denganmu. Mau jadi pacarku?'

Eh! Bukan! Masa aku mau pacaran sama Rin?

'Rin, aku suka padamu. Rasa suka lebih dari teman.'

Nggak! Rin bakal salah nangkep!

'Rin, aku suka padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu...'

Dramatis banget! Emang aku lagi main drama? Nggak!

Aduh... Jadi gimana, dong?

"Len? Mau ngomong apa, sih? Kok, mukanya merah banget?" tanya Rin bingung sambil menatap ke arahku.

Uwaa! Sekarang aku mau ngomong apa? Aku nggak bisa menghindar! Kami-sama, tolong aku!

Di luar dugaanku, aku menarik Rin ke dalam pelukanku dan memeluknya dengan erat. Eh? Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Aku nggak tahu! Tubuhku bergerak sendiri! Ada apa ini?

"Rin..." Wajahku memerah. Aku melihat Rin yang menatap ke arahku dengan wajah memerah juga. Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan berkata pelan.

"Aishiteru."

_Rin's POV_

Len tiba-tiba memelukku. Tiba-tiba saja ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Wajahku sampai memerah.

"Rin..." Ia menatapku.

"Aishiteru." Len melanjutkan dengan wajah merah merona.

Wajahku merah merona ketika menyadari bahwa itu bukan hal biasa.

Itu, kan...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Author: Update! Wah, saya buat chapter ini sampe deg-deg-an XDD

Rin: A-Apa? Otakmu...! *ngeliat ke arah lain* *nge-blush*

Len: A-Ah... Ini ya, yang ditunggu para readers?

Author: Otakmu!

Len: Jawaban Rin apa, ya?

Rin: E-Eh... *blush*

Author: Nanti aja di chappie selanjutnya, kamu bakal tahu, kok. Gomenasai kalau saya update nya lama u.u

Rin: Mi-Minna. Sangat dimohon review-nya biar si author bisa ngelanjutin fic ini.

Len: Please, Minna! Saya udah penasaran sama jawaban Rin!

Author: Akhir kata... RnR XDD


	9. New Yokai: Sukone Tei

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship, Action

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Back~ Saya lupa, mestinya ada genre action di fic ini!

Rin: Author-nya pikun, sih.

Len: Dia nggak kebiasa buat fic action, sih.

Author: Tambahin aja~ Susah banget.

Rin: Oke... Mulai di chappie kali ini, ditambahin genre action.

Len: Readers udah nunggu lama, ya?

Rin: Si author soalnya udah fic numpuk, bukannya diselesain dulu, udah main buat fic baru, sih!

Author: Jadi sekarang ada berapa fic yang nunggu, ya... Triangle Love, fic ini, Darkness, Aishiteru!, sama Neko World...

Rin: Buset... Banyak banget =.=

Len: Si author payah, nih.

Author: Udah! Udah! Nggak usah dibahas. Kita mulai aja, ya.

* * *

_Rin's POV _

Itu, kan...

Pernyataan cinta?

"E-Eh? Apa?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukan Len. Wajah Len semerah tomat sekarang.

"A-Aku suka sama Rin. Aku nggak maksa Rin untuk pacaran sama aku, tapi..."

"Aku juga suka sama Len."

"Eh?"

* * *

_Normal POV _

"Aku juga suka sama Len." Begitulah cara Rin untuk memutuskan ucapan Len.

"Eh?" Len kaget.

"Ya." Rin melihat ke arah lain. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Len menatap gadis itu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Kemudian ia langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat. Rin sangat kaget akan itu.

"Aku suka sama Rin," kata Len lagi. "Nggak ada di dunia ini yang aku lebih suka daripada Rin."

Wajah Rin merona hebat. Tapi ia senang sekali. Ia tak menyangka perasaannya akan terbalaskan. Kemudian ia membalas pelukan Len.

.

.

"APA? KAU DAN LEN-KUN JADIAN?" seru Miku kaget begitu mendengar Rin bercerita padanya pada keesokan harinya.

Rin panik sekali mendengar Miku yang berteriak seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia menaruh jari telunjuk di dekat bibir untuk menyuruh Miku diam. Miku hanya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

"Ohayou," sapa seseorang di belakang Rin. Rin menengok dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tampang yang mirip dengannya.

"O-Ohayou," balas Rin tergagap. Mukanya memerah mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Len-kun! Selamat, ya!" teriak Miku tiba-tiba.

Wajah Len langsung memerah. "Um... Ya... Terima kasih," jawabnya.

"Miku, aku ke kelas dulu, ya." Rin berpamitan. Miku hanya mengangguk.

Rin berjalan ke kelas dengan Len. Sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Miku menghela napas melihat mereka itu.

_Aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Kaito dengan jujur_, pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Len, kau yakin nggak apa kita gandengan gini?" tanya Rin ketika pulang sekolah. Ia merasa risih dilihat banyak orang ketika berjalan berduaan dengan Len. Bergandengan pula!

Len hanya tersenyum menatap Rin yang juga menatapnya itu. Kemudian Len mengangguk dan memperkeras genggamannya.

"Rin..." Rin mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada putus asa. Dengan segera Rin menengok ke belakang. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Len dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas shikigami-nya.

"Rin! Jangan gila!" seru Len. Ia menahan tangan Rin untuk mengeluarkan shikigami.

"Heh... Kau pacaran sama Len, ya?" Orang itu, Rinto bertanya dengan sinis. Rin membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan mata melotot.

"Kalau iya, ada urusannya denganmu?" serunya.

Rinto hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian Rin melihat adik kembarnya, Lenka berlari ke arahnya.

"Rinto! Rinto! Tei sudah datang!" seru Lenka sambil menepuk pundak Rinto, tak menyadari bahwa kakak kembarnya itu sedang berbicara atau lebih tepatnya berdebat dengan Rin dan Len.

Rinto menengok ke arah Lenka sambil tersenyum manis. "Apa? Tei sudah datang?" ujarnya.

Lenka mengangguk kuat-kuat. Kemudian ia menarik tangan kakaknya. "Ayo! Tei ingin bertemu denganmu!" teriaknya.

Rinto menatap sinis kepada Rin dan Len. "Kita masih punya urusan dengan kalian, ya. Kutunggu nanti jam tiga di lapangan basket. Mau?"

Kemudian ia menarik Lenka pergi.

.

.

"Rinto, kau sedang berurusan dengan Rin dan Len?" tanya Lenka. Rinto terus berjalan sambil menarik Lenka. Kemudian ia menjawab.

"Ya. Mereka pacaran. Aku keberatan," ujarnya kesal.

Lenka menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hah? Kau masih suka sama Rin? Payah, ah!" dengus adik kembar Rinto itu.

Rinto menatap tajam adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu dari arti kata 'payah' itu?" serunya setengah berteriak. Lenka cemberut.

"Dia sudah mencampakanmu! Masih suka sama dia? Aneh!" teriak Lenka sambil memutar bola matanya. Rinto menyerah. Adiknya nggak pernah merasakan cinta. Jelas saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan "cinta pada pandangan pertama".

"Tei?" panggil Rinto. Gadis yang dipanggilnya, Sukone Tei menengok. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna putih berkilau dengan matanya yang merah darah menatap Rinto tajam.

"Oh, Rinto?" balasnya.

Rinto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia bertanya pada Tei.

"Kau bersekolah di sini?"

"Ya. Mulai besok."

"Oh, senangnya kita mendapat teman."

"Jangan lupa. Aku ini yokai."

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Len, kau yakin mau berurusan dengan mereka nanti?" tanyaku khawatir ketika pulang sekolah.

Len hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ikut, ya?" pintaku.

Len menatapku dengan pandangan kaget. Lalu ia menggeleng.

"Nggak. Kau nggak boleh ikut," jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Aku juga berurusan dengan mereka, kan?" seruku membantah. Len hanya mendengus. Ia mengacak rambutku.

"Anak pintar diam di rumah saja. Aku nggak mau kau terluka," tolaknya lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku bukan anak-anak," cetusku.

Len hanya diam.

"Lagian kalau kau sendiri, aku yakin kau terluka. Aku nggak bisa tinggal diam, dong?" lanjutku lagi.

Len hanya diam. Berpikir, mungkin. Kemudian ia menengok ke arahku dengan tersenyum.

"Ah, nggak usah khawatirin aku. Yang aku khawatirin itu cuma Rin. Asal Rin selamat, aku nggak apa-apa meskipun harus mati sekalipun," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Aku menyadari wajahku memerah.

"BAKA! Nggak usah bicara yang aneh-aneh!" seruku sambil memukul lengannya pelan. Len hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Pokoknya nanti aku ikut," ujarku lagi. Len hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terserah kau, hime-sama," jawabnya.

Aku memalingkan wajah. Mungkin kalian pikir aku memalingkan wajah karena ngambek atau semacamnya. Tapi bukan karena itu. Aku hanya menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah sangat merah ini.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Aku melihat jam. Jam dua lebih dua puluh menit. Aku siap-siap saja. Rinto mengajak bertarung, kan? Ya sudah. Aku siapkan shikigami saja. Tapi aku menyisakan satu shikigami di rumahku. Shikigami jati diri. Kemudian aku siap.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati lapangan. Sekarang aku berada di lapangan basket sekolah. Semoga Rinto nggak macam-macam, deh. Nanti lapangan ini rusak, apes aku.

Aku melihat Rinto yang muncul dengan wajahnya yang santai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sendirian? Biasa bareng Lenka," ejekku. Rinto hanya menghembuskan napas. Kemudian ia tersenyum licik.

"Mana Rin-chan? Kau memperbolehkan dia ikut? Dasar pengecut." Rinto balas mengejek.

Wah, dia mau rusuh kayaknya, deh. Apa? Aku pengecut? Rin memang belum datang. Yah, aku harap dia tidak datang. Aku tak mau melibatkannya dalam perang-perang seperti ini.

"Rin itu..." Aku berusaha membantah. Ucapanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku.

Aku menengok. Dan dugaanku benar. Itu adalah Rin. Kenapa kau harus datang? Seharusnya kau tidak datang! Keadaan di sini sudah cukup tidak mengenakkan!

"R-" Aku menghampiri Rin. Tapi aku terlambat. Rinto sudah menghampiri Rin terlebih dahulu. Ia menghadang gadis itu.

"Oh, kau datang?" sapanya pada Rin dengan sinis. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau tajam yang kecil dan menerbangkannya ke arah Rin.

"Aduh!" Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas jeritan Rin. Rupanya pisau kecil itu mengenai pipi Rin sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

Aku cepat-cepat berlari padanya dan menarik Rin.

"Kau jangan macam-macam dengan Rin!" teriakku marah pada Rinto.

Rinto hanya senyum-senyum saja. Kemudian ia bertepuk tangan satu kali. Seorang gadis yang tak kukenal langsung meloncat turun dari tempat persembunyiannya.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Gadis berambut putih berkilau dengan mata merah darah muncul di hadapan Rin dan Len. Ia berdiri beberapa senti di depan Rinto.

"Tei! Pertemuan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" ujar Rinto sinis. Gadis bernama Tei itu hanya tersenyum licik. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Rin dan Len. Tei memisahkan keduanya dengan kasar sehingga Rin jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Len dan memegang bahunya.

"Gimana kalau kau tinggalkan saja dia dan bersamaku saja?" ujarnya licik.

Rin yang melihat akan hal itu menjadi marah. Emosinya menjadi-jadi. Spontan Rin langsung melempar sebuah shikigami kecil yang tajam ke arah Tei. Tei berhasil menghindarinya. Ia menatap Rin dengan tajam.

"Apa? Kau keberatan kalau aku bersamanya?" serunya.

Rin berdiri dan menatap Tei tajam.

"Tentu saja aku keberatan! Karena dia... dia..." Rin membantah dengan tergagap. Ingin sekali Rin bilang, "karena dia pacarku!" Namun entah kenapa itu sulit sekali diucapkan olehnya.

"Dia pacarku," kata Len langsung sambil menyingkirkan tangan Tei dari bahunya kemudian berdiri. "Jangan ganggu kami." Len berjalan menuju Rin.

Wajah Tei berubah menjadi merah. Rambutnya seakan berdiri karena marah. Matanya menjadi tambah merah dan emosinya naik.

"L-Len..." Rin mencengkeram lengan Len ketika melihat Tei yang berubah seperti itu. Len sendiri kaget melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Tei.

Tanpa segan-segan, Tei melempar pisau tajam ke arah Rin. Rin yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya dengan kaget, sementara tubuhnya kaku.

"Rin! Awas!" teriak Len. Kemudian dengan cepat ia memeluk Rin dan melemparnya ke arah lain.

"I-Itai..." Rin mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mendapati Len sedang memeluknya. Wajahnya langsung merona.

"L-Len... Bangun," seru Rin. Ia membebaskan diri dari pelukan Len. Len pun terbangun dengan terhuyung.

"Apa, sih, maumu?" teriak Len pada Tei.

Tei tersenyum sinis. "Apa, ya..." Tei pura-pura berpikir.

"Besok saja, deh! Di sekolah. Sampai ketemu lagi!" seru Tei sinis. Ia terbang melayang hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Nah, sekarang kalian akan berurusan denganku," ujar Rinto sinis.

"NGGAK USAH! HARI INI CUKUP DAH! GUE UDAH CAPEK!" teriak Rin dan Len serempak. Rinto kaget dan cemberut. Kemudian ia pulang dengan gaya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang cool.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Rin?" tanya Len cemas ketika kedua yokai itu sudah pulang. Rin hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia memegang pipinya yang berdarah tadi.

"E-Eh... Jangan dipegang. Nanti keluar darahnya lagi." Len menahan tangan Rin yang akan mengusap pipinya itu. Kemudian Len mengeluarkan saputangannya dan membersihkan luka Rin.

Wajah Rin memerah. Sekali-kali ia mengaduh kesakitan karena lukanya itu.

"Nah. Sudah selesai," ujar Len. Ia tersenyum pada Rin.

Rin mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdiri.

"A-Arigatou," kata Rin pelan. Len hanya tersenyum.

"Tadi maksudnya apa. Sampai jumpa besok?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Kening Len berkerut. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dikatakan Tei itu.

"Nggak tahu," jawab Len seadanya.

"Masa dia mau masuk sekolah kita?" tanya Rin ragu.

Len hanya diam. Gawat kalau begitu! Kemudian ia mengelus rambut Rin.

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh. Sudah, biarkan saja dia. Dia mau masuk, juga nggak akan mengganggu kita, kan?" balas Len ramah.

Rin hanya mendengus.

"Tentu saja dia mengganggu! Tadi kan-" Rin tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len dengan nada menggoda.

"U-Urusai! Lupakan saja!" seru Rin sambil melipat tangan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Len hanya tertawa kemudian mengelus rambutnya.

"Kita pulang, yuk?" ajaknya. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mereka tidak sadar tragedi baru akan menghadang pada keesokan harinya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Chappie kali ini agak aneh. Gomenasai, Minna :|

Rin: Si author nggak ada ide ._.

Author: Masalahnya saya fokus ke Rin Len. Tapi mereka udah pacaran, gimana dong? ._.

Len: Lupakan omongan si author. Yang penting, review ya. Supaya fic ini bisa berlanjut.

Author: Stop! Stop! Sebelum diututup chappie kali ini, saya minta Rin bacain balasan review dari readers yang nggak online!

Rin: Oh, ya? Tumben dapet review dari readers yang nggak online. Tapi oke, deh. Aku kan, baik, jadi kubacain. Jangan lupa tambahan jeruk!

Author: Iya :3

Rin: *megang kertas* *baca*

Kagamine Suki Ri-chan

**Wakaka. Masa, sih?**

**What? Ditolak? Terima, dong! #slap**

**Apa? Len itu punyaku tauuu!**

Len: Stop stop! Ngapain balesin review kayak gitu =.=

Author: Suka suka saya :3

Rin: RnR, Minna ._.


	10. More Yokai and Onmyouji

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship, Action

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Allo~ Suu is back! XD

Rin: Minna, Suu bawa pengumuman.

Author: Oke.. *ambil kertas* Baca, Len! *ngasih kertasnya ke Len*

Len: What? Ini kertas apaan? *terima kertas*

Author: Baca aja.

Len: *baca* "Fanfic Darkness dan dua fanfic Pandora Hearts milik Suu di-delete, ya. Maaf buat semua yang udah nunggu fanfic Darkness. Tapi si Suu bener-bener buntu! Dia nggak bisa ngejelasin bagaimana jalan ceritanya."

Rin: Halah... Suu gampang nyerah.

Author: Jujur. Saya punya bayangan, tapi saya nggak bisa tuangin dalam tulisan ;_;

Len: Dibunuh readers kamu nanti.

Author: Iyaa... ;_; *siap siap*

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Aku membuka dua kelopak mataku perlahan. Selimut yang semalam kukenakan kini sudah jatuh berantakan di lantai. Ranjangku yang penuh bantal terasa sempit. Ternyata banyak sekali bantal dan boneka yang berjatuhan di lantai.

Ohayou~ Aku siap memulai hari ini.

Oke, apa maksud yokai teman Rinto, Sukone Tei itu? Dia bilang akan berjumpa lagi? Gimana caranya? Dasar aneh. Aku melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dua puluh menit kemudian aku telah siap.

Setelah itu aku membuat sarapan kecil. Hanya sereal dengan susu putih dan juga jus jeruk. Setelah menyantap sarapan, aku mengambil tas, memakai sepatu, dan membuka pintu rumah.

"KYAA!" Aku berteriak karena kaget. Seseorang yang berada di hadapanku hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"Len? Ngapain di sini?" sapaku sambil mengunci pintu.

"Ngejemput kamu," jawab Len dengan nada aneh.

"Hah?" balasku. Kemudian aku berjalan ke sekolah di sisi Len.

"Nggak apa," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Padahal aku masih bingung. Aku bingung dengan... yokai kemarin itu. Maksudnya apa?

BRUK!

"Aduh!" rintihku. Aku terjatuh.

"R-Rin?" Len membantuku beridiri.

"Woi! Jalan, tuh, pakai mata!" teriak orang yang kutabrak dengan kasar.

"Eh? G-Gomena-" Aku berhenti bicara ketika melihat siapa yang kutabrak itu. Darahku seperti berhenti mengalir untuk seketika.

"Oh? Kagamine Rin," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku berdiri dengan bantuan Len. Masih terpaku dengannya.

"Sukone... Tei?" balasku dengan suara pelan.

* * *

_Len's POV_

A-Apa? Tadi Rin bilang apa? Sukone Tei? Dia, kan, yokai yang kemarin berurusan denganku dan Rin? Apa benar dia yokai itu? Teman Rinto?

"Eh? Kenapa, Rin?" tanyaku mencoba untuk meyakinkan Rin. Rin hanya menatapku dengan pandangan ngeri. Kemudian aku menatap ke orang yang disangka Sukone Tei itu.

Ya, benar! Aku mengenalinya! Rambutnya yang berwarna putih dan matanya yang merah. Aku kenal padanya!

"Masih ingat padaku... Len-kun?" ujarnya dengan nada sinis. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya. Dengan pelan dijilatnya pisau itu. Aku sampai merinding melihatnya.

"Apa... Kenapa..." Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Sedangkan Rin terlihat ketakutan. Ia mempererat pegangannya padaku.

"Aku sudah bilang? Kita bertemu lagi? Lihat, deh, seragamku. Bagus, kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku terkejut. Ia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku dan Rin! Itu berarti... ia satu sekolah denganku dan Rin?

"Nggak peduli kau satu sekolah dengan kami atau tidak. Nggak usah ganggu kami," ujarku. Kemudian aku merangkul Rin dan mengajaknya berjalan. Aku berjalan melewati Sukone Tei.

"Lihat saja nanti! Kalian pasti akan menyesal! Akan kubuat kalian berpisah!" teriak Sukone Tei dengan nada bicara yang tidak enak didengar. Aku merasa tidak enak. Begitu juga Rin.

.

.

"Kenapa dia... bisa sekolah di sini?" ujar Rin lesu ketika kami sampai di kelas. Aku menaruh tasku di samping tas Rin. Alias kita duduk berdua hari ini.

"Yah... Tidak tahu. Jangan terlalu pikirkan dia," ujarku dengan nada cuek. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menenangkan Rin.

"Tapi kata-katanya itu..." Rin kembali gelisah. Aku hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Nggak usah dipikirkan. Sekeras apa pun dia berusaha, dia nggak akan bisa memisahkan kita," jawabku sambil terus menepuk kepalanya. Aku dapat melihat bahwa wajah Rin memerah.

.

.

"Rin, aku antar kau pulang, ya?" ujarku pada Rin. Rin yang sedang menulis menoleh padaku.

"Eh? Kenapa?" balasnya.

"Nggak apa. Aku bosan saja. Boleh, kan? Masa nggak boleh, sih?" ujarku sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ pada Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Yuk, pulang?" ajakku. Aku mengambil tasku. Rin mengangguk. Ia mengambil tasnya dan menyusulku.

.

.

"Ah, Sukone Tei itu mengganggu banget," ujarku. Rin hanya mengangguk setuju. Padahal aku berpikir pasti dia sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Sudah dua kali di sekolah ia muncul di hadapan kami dengan tatapan yang tidak enak. Sambil bawa-bawa pisau pula! Heran, ke sekolah ngapain bawa pisau?

"Rin, itu tanda apa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah leher Rin.

"Eh?" Rin memegang bagian leher yang kutunjuk. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tanda apa? Seperti tanda lahir. Warnanya kebiru-biruan.

"Tanda lahir, mungkin? Nggak tahu," jawab Rin setengah bercanda. Aku hampir tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Rin. Tanda lahir? Adikku memiliki tanda lahir seperti itu di leher! Persis seperti Rin! Aku sendiri punya tanda lahir seperti itu juga, namun di punggung. Jangan bilang... Rin bukan adikku, kan?

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Eh... Nggak apa. Aku baru lihat hari ini soalnya," jawabku dengan gugup. Kata-kataku tidak enak didengar, ya?

"Eh?" balas Rin merasa tidak enak.

"Ano... Lupakan! Lupakan! Aku boleh main ke rumahmu?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nggak apalah main ke rumah Rin. Bosan aku di rumah, sendirian saja.

"Lha? Mau main lagi?" balas Rin setengah bertanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Rin menatapku dengan was-was.

"Boleh aja. Asal jangan macem-macem lagi," jawabnya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Siapa tahu?" balasku dengan seringai di wajah.

"Ihh!" seru Rin sambil memukul pelan lenganku.

.

.

"Aku belum buat makan siang," ujar Rin. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku mau ganti baju. Kau jangan macam-macam di luar! Ini rumahku, ya! Dan kalau mau masak, masak saja," tutur Rin. Kemudian ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dasar cerewet. Tapi disitulah daya tarikmu, Rin. (Author: Eaaa.. Eaa... Eaaa! *dibunuh)

Sepuluh menit kemudian Rin keluar dengan baju rumah. Sedangkan aku sedang membuka kulkasnya.

"Nyari apa?" tanya Rin. Aku menoleh padanya. Ia tampak lebih manis dengan baju kuning polos dan celana selutut berwarna biru muda.

"Pisang, kayak biasa," jawabku singkat.

Rin berlari kecil menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari kulkas. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pisang dan memberikannya padaku.

"Wow! Kenapa kau taruh di sana?" tanyaku pada Rin sambil menyambut pisang itu dengan kaget.

"Aku tahu, dong, kalau kau ke sini pasti nyariin pisang. Jadi sudah menyiapkan duluan," jawab Rin tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum, bahkan tertawa sedikit. Ada-ada saja...

Aku mengambil pisang itu dan duduk di sofa. Kemudian aku melihat Rin yang mengambil jeruk di kulkas. Ia duduk di sampingku.

"Rin," panggilku.

"Hm?" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau selalu suka padaku, kan?" ujarku basa-basi.

"Eh?" Rin menoleh padaku, mengalihkan pandang dari TV padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"U-Um... Iyalah," jawabnya dengan wajah merah.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku tertawa. "Rin gampang dijailin," ujarku.

Rin hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri untuk membuang kulit jeruk itu.

Sekarang masih ada yang menjanggal di pikiranku. Siapa adik kembarku? Masa Rin? Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah pacaran dengannya. Jangan sampai ia adik kembarku. Jangan. Jika itu terjadi, maka semua ini sudah terlambat.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Rin, aku pulang, ya." Len melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian aku melihatnya berjalan pulang. Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Ternyata pacaran itu tak semudah yang kupikirkan selama ini. Jantungku selalu berdegup keras ketika berdekatan dengan Len. Aku baru tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mendengar pintu rumahku diketuk pelan. Aku berjalan menuju pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Ya?" Ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang asing bagiku.

Orang itu adalah perempuan. Ia memakai baju merah dan terdapat telinga kucing di kepalanya. Wajahnya tersenyum.

"Siapa, ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Halo! Kau Kagamine Rin?" serunya dengan penuh semangat. Suaranya imut, tapi terkesan dewasa. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Ya, ini aku. Kau siapa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Kemudian dengan penuh semangat ia mengambil tanganku dan mengayunkannya kencang-kencang seperti mengajak bersalaman.

"Salam kenal! Namaku Nekomura Iroha. Kita berteman, ya? Aku tetanggamu. Aku baru pindah. Lihat! Rumahku ada di sebelahmu!" serunya lagi. Ia seperti semangat sekali. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, salam kenal... Iroha? Boleh aku panggil begitu? Kau boleh panggil aku Rin. Mau masuk?" tawarku. Iroha mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Aku mengantar Iroha masuk dan kami berbicara banyak hal di dalam. Sampai aku mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu.

"Iroha, aku buka pintu dulu, ya. Kau tunggu di sini saja," ujarku sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang kududuki. Iroha mengangguk kecil.

"Ya?" Aku membuka pintu. Tampak seorang gadis berambut hijau yang kukenal. Gumi!

"Eh... Gumi! Lama tak jumpa!" seruku sambil memeluknya. Gumi hanya balas tersenyum. Gumi adalah teman masa kecilku. Ia juga onmyouji. Aku mengetahui rahasianya, begitu pula dia. Dia juga mengetahui bahwa aku seorang onmyouji.

"Besok aku pindah ke sekolahmu!" seru Gumi menggebu-gebu karena senang. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Serius? Wah, menyenangkan sekali!" seruku sambil memeluknya.

Gumi tertawa kecil. "Nih," katanya sambil memberiku sebuah kotak kecil. Aku menerimanya. Apa ini?

"Ini apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Buka saja. Aku harap berguna. Itu untukmu. Sudah, ya. Aku pulang dulu. Besok atau lusa kita bertemu lagi. Ja," ujar Gumi. Ia melambaikan tangan. Aku balas melambaikan tangan lalu menutup pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Iroha ketika aku kembali.

"Gumi, teman masa kecilku," jawabku bangga.

"Gumi? Oh, Gumi yang itu?" tanya Iroha dengan alis terangkat. Aku jadi bingung. Iroha kenal pada Gumi?

"Kau kenal pada Gumi?" tanyaku.

Iroha mengangguk samar.

"Aku benci padanya," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia musuhku," jawab Iroha lagi dengan wajah masam. "Dia onmyouji. Aku ini yokai. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya."

DUAR!

Aku kaget sekali. A-Apa? Iroha itu... yokai? Dan ia benci pada Gumi yang onmyouji? Apa jadinya kalau ia tahu aku ini onmyouji? Ia pasti akan menjauhiku juga, kan?

"T-Tapi..." Aku berusaha mengelak.

"Aku tahu memang aneh. Tapi aku memang yokai. Jaga rahasiaku, ya," ujar Iroha sambil membungkuk sedikit. Aku tak yakin. Teman baruku adalah musuh baruku juga.

"Wah! Sudah jam segini. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Jangan lupa jaga rahasiaku!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. Lalu ia keluar dari rumahku ini. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Semoga aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Semoga.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Yup, hari sudah pagi. Sebaiknya aku siap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berangkat ke sekolah setelah siap.

Aku menaruh tasku di bangku. Rupanya Len belum datang. Oh, ya sudah. Aku keluar kelas. Tapi pada saat itu aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Itai! G-Gomen," ujarku setengah membungkuk.

"I-Iya. Tidak apa-apa," balas orang itu. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Iroha?" ujarku ngeri. Tak mungkin! Jangan bilang ia bersekolah di sini!

"Rin? Wah, kita satu sekolah! Satu kelas pula!" teriak Iroha. Ia memelukku.

TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Minna, maaf gaje. *pundung*

Rin: Akhirnya update juga ._.v

Len: Review, Minna? Minimal dua, ya. Seperti biasa...

Rin: Review sebanyak-banyaknya, yaa...


	11. Piss Off

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship, Action

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Suu kembali!

Rin: Yosh! Semoga nggak buntu.

Author: Amin, amin. Semoga nggak buntu.

Rin: Kalau buntu, gimana?

Author: Ya, nggak lanjut.

Rin: Payah, ah.

* * *

Rin's POV

Nggak percaya! Aku nggak percaya! Iroha masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku, sekelas denganku. Padahal dia yokai. Dan setiap yokai pasti membenci onmyouji. Apa aku salah? Tidak, aku tak percaya!

"Halo? Rin? Kau kenapa?" Iroha mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku langsung terbangun dari pikiranku sendiri.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, kok," jawabku dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Oh?" balasnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku baru sadar apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Eh, aku keluar dulu, ya. Ada urusan," ujarku pelan padanya. Kemudian aku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kecil padanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Iroha, aku berlari keluar kelas. Aku harus mencari Gumi. Semoga Gumi tahu apa yang terjadi.

BRUK!

"Aduh," aku mengerang. Aku sudah bertabrakan dengan orang dua kali pada pagi hari ini. Argh, sial.

"Rin? Kenapa buru-buru?" sapa sebuah suara yang familiar bagiku. Aku mendongak dan menatap ke orang yang berbicara padaku.

"Ah, Len. Aku mau cari temanku," jawabku singkat, bersiap pergi. Tapi Len menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku menengok padanya dan memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Teman yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Gumi," jawabku singkat. Aku segera melepaskan pegangan tangan Len di tanganku dan berlari mencari Gumi. Gumi... Gumi... Semoga tak terlambat. Dia harus kuberitahu kalau Iroha masuk ke sekolah ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin segalanya akan kacau!

"Gumi!" Aku berlari sambil menghampiri seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau emerald. Gadis yang tak lain dari Gumi itu menengok ke arahku. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya membetulkan rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Rin? Kenapa lari-lari? Wow wow, santai saja," ujarnya ketika melihatku terus berlari menujunya. Mungkin ia mengira aku akan menabraknya. Tapi aku memperlambat jalanku dan mengatur napasku dulu sebelum berbicara.

"Iroha... Nekomura Iroha..." Aku mencoba mengatur napasku yang tersengal-sengal.

"Atur napasmu dulu. Setelah itu baru bicara, kalau tidak percuma saja. Aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang kau katakan," ujar Gumi. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengatur napasku.

"Nekomura Iroha, sainganmu mungkin? Masuk ke sekolah ini," aku memberitahunya datar. Gumi mengerutkan kening.

"Apa? Dia sahabatku," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus tak percaya. A-Apa? Bagaimana ini? Dia yokai dan Gumi adalah onmyouji. Bagaimana bisa bersahabat?

"T-Tapi... Dia yokai..." Aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya, berharap Gumi salah mengatakan kalau Iroha adalah sahabatnya. Gumi menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya.

"Ya, dia yokai. Aku onmyouji. Aneh, bukan? Aku sendiri tak percaya. Saat itu kami bersahabat baik. Suatu ketika, ketika keluargamu membakar desa para yokai, aku ikut membantu. Kemudian ia mengetahui kalau aku yokai. Saat itu..."

* * *

_Flashback _

Gumi membakar rumah-rumah di desa itu. Sebenarnya ia tak tega. Tapi yokai tetaplah musuhnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara tangis dari sebuah rumah. Dengan cepat Gumi memasuki rumah itu.

Rumah itu sudah setengahnya terbakar. Gumi terus mengikuti arah tangis itu. Hingga ia memasuki sebuah kamar yang sempit. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan yang menangis itu adalah Nekomura Iroha, sahabatnya saat kecil.

"I-Iroha..." Gumi memanggil namanya pelan. Iroha menangis dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia membuka kedua tangan itu dengan pelan dan menatap Gumi. Gumi menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Namun pandangan lemah Iroha seketika berubah menjadi tatapan sinis pada Gumi.

"Kau, sahabat yang kupercaya, ternyata seorang onmyouji," ujar Iroha dengan nada yang sangat sinis. Ia berubah menjadi wujud yokai yang sebenarnya. Dengan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai, tapi di bagian tangan muncul cakar-cakar tajam yang panjang. Di punggungnya terdapat bulu-bulu panjang yang tajam.

"Dan kau membakar desa ini, desa para yokai. Kau tahu kami semua ketakutan dan kehilangan?" teriaknya marah.

"Iroha, dengarkan aku dulu..." Gumi mencoba menjelaskannya pada Iroha.

Iroha langsung memotong ucapan anak itu dengan cepat.

"Berisik! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya kami!" teriaknya dengan marah. Kemudian ia melempar sebuah bulu tajam yang berada di punggungnya ke arah Gumi. Gumi menjerit kecil ketika bulu itu menggores tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tak perlu sahabat sepertimu. Selamat tinggal," kata Iroha dingin. Kemudian ia keluar dari rumah itu dan membiarkan Gumi sendirian di sana. Tak peduli bagaimana nasibnya.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Yah... Jadi begitu," Gumi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedih. Aku menatap Gumi dengan tatapan iba.

"Gumi, kau..."

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Itu masa lalu, Rin, ingat? Bagaimana dengan kotak yang kuberikan padamu kemarin sebagai hadiah? Kau suka, kan?" potong Gumi cepat-cepat disusul berbagai pertanyaan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ya, aku menyukai hadiah darinya kemarin. Beberapa lembar shikigami ia berikan padaku. Tentunya sangat membantu.

"Ke kelas, yuk? Aku takut terlambat." Gumi melempar senyum padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian kami berdua berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

"Rin dan..." Ucapan Len terputus ketika melihat aku memasuki kelas dengan Gumi.

"Len, ini Gu-"

"Oh, Gumi? Kau masuk sekolah ini juga?" Sebuah suara sinis memutuskan ucapanku. Aku menatap ke sumber suara itu. Nekomura Iroha. Ia duduk di meja sambil melipat tangan. Kemudian menatap Gumi dengan sinisnya.

Gumi menghela napas dan menatapnya pelan.

"Iroha, kita perlu bicara," ujar Gumi dengan serius.

"Bicara? Untuk apa? Semua sudah jelas, kan?" teriak Iroha dengan mata berapi-api. Gumi berbicara pelan padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursiku. Itu yang ia bisikkan padaku. Pagi ini kami hanya berempat. Aku, Len, Gumi, dan Iroha. Aku takut ada pertengkaran yang terjadi.

Len berbisik pelan padaku. "Ada apa, sih?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Tidak, kau salah sangka. Aku tidak membakar desamu itu dengan sengaja. Aku hanya..."

"URUSAI!" teriak Iroha dengan murka. Gumi tercengang kata-katanya diputuskan begitu saja.

"Aku benci padamu sejak dulu, Gumi. Aku benci padamu! Aku benci padamu. Aku harap kau hilang saja! Aku tak butuh sahabat penkhianat sepertimu! Mati saja kau! Mati saja!" teriak Iroha tiba-tiba. Wajahnya merah memancarkan amarah. Aku ketakutan melihat nada suaranya berubah secara tiba-tiba. Biasanya Iroha begitu manis menyampaikan kata-kata. Tapi kali ini ia mengerikan sekali. Begitu yandere. Seperti ingin membunuh Gumi dengan kedua tangan itu.

"Kau ingin aku mati?" ujar Gumi pelan.

Iroha menggertakan giginya. "Sudah jelas, bukan?" teriak Iroha. Tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi wujud yokainya dan melemparkan sebuah bulu tajam pada Gumi.

"Gumi!" Aku berteriak kaget melihatnya. Dengan cepat Gumi melempar selembar shikigami sebagai penahan dari bulu tajam itu, agar tidak mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kau... yokai?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Aku menatap Len dengan pandangan khawatir. Aduh... Kenapa Len harus menanyakan hal itu sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Len menjadi sasaran Iroha yang berikutnya setelah Gumi?

"Oh, akhirnya kau berbicara juga." Iroha tersenyum licik ke arah Len. Len mengerutkan kening.

"Ya. Dan seharusnya kau tidak bertarung di sini. Saat sekolah, apalagi di kelas! Pikirlah! Kau tak seharusnya bertarung di sini!" ujar Len dengan jengkel.

"Len, diam saja!" seruku takut. Iroha menatap Len dengan pandangan benci.

"Oh? Kau onmyouji, ya? Benar tidak tebakanku?" balas Iroha sinis.

Len mengangguk.

"Iroha, aku juga onmyouji," ujarku pada Iroha akhirnya. Iroha menatapku dengan pandangan murka.

"Kau juga! Kau juga menkhianatiku!" Iroha berteriak. Kemudian secepat kilat ia menyerang ke arahku sambil mengayunkan cakar yang berada di tangannya. Aku begitu kaget melihat gerakannya sehingga hanya dapat membeku di tempat.

Aku tak merasakan sakit. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku yang ditutup. Ternyata Len memelukku dan melempar sebuah shikigami untuk menghalangi Iroha. Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Jangan bertengkar di sini!" teriak Len marah. "Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Rin!"

Wajahku merona. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku juga memanas.

"Oh? Ya sudah." Iroha tersenyum sinis. Kemudian satu per satu temanku mulai datang ke kelas. Tak ada kecurigaan yang timbul di pikiran mereka.

Aku menghela napas lega lalu duduk di kursiku. Gumi memutuskan untuk duduk di belakangku. Sedangkan Len, seperti biasa duduk di sampingku. Iroha? Aku sudah nggak ngurusin dia lagi, dia bukan temanku. Tapi kalau kalian penasaraan, pokoknya dia duduk jauh dariku, Len, dan Gumi.

Aku menjalankan pelajaran dengan perasaan tidak enak. Bagaimana tidak? Sekelas dengan yokai di sini. Bukan cuma Iroha, ada Rinto, Lenka, dan Sukone Tei juga. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku merasa mereka memperhatikanku.

Di antara mereka berempat... um... Aku merasa Iroha yang paling blak-blakan. Ia tak segan-segan membuat lubang di tubuhmu dengan bulu yang tajam di punggungnya maupun cakar yang berada di tangannya.

Lenka adalah yokai yang paling banyak bicara, menurutku. Sebenarnya ia biasa-biasa saja.

Kalau Rinto... um... tidak tau, deh. Tapi api yang keluar dari tangannya itu betul-betul membahayakan.

Sukone Tei, yang paling kubenci. Kenapa? Karena dia berusaha terus untuk memisahkanku dengan Len! (Author: Itu namanya penderitaan hidup. Rin: *mojok*) Ia selalu membawa pisau dapur serta pisau-pisau lainnya sebagai senjata. Um... Berbahaya.

Intinya aku BENCI semua yokai yang ada di kelas ini. Atau yang ada di dunia ini? Aku tidak tahu.

.

.

"Kita masih punya urusan," ujar Iroha dengan nada licik sambil mengelus-elus cakarnya yang mengkilap. Aku menelan ludah sedikit ketika melihat cakarnya yang sangat tajam itu. Sedangkan Len tampak was-was.

"Kenapa? Mau berurusan?" ujar Gumi dengan sikap menanatang secara tiba-tiba.

Kening Iroha berkerut. "Ya. Takut?" jawabnya sinis.

Gumi hanya cemberut. Kemudian ia menunjuk keluar jendela. "Kalo mau perang, jangan di sini. Di luar aja sana. Di kelas ntar barang-barangnya rusak semua," balasnya.

Iroha mengangguk sejenak. Kemudian ia menuju ke bawah dengan tangga.

Ya ampun! Yokai pake tangga? Biasa loncat aja juga bisa. Ya sudah. Aku temani, deh. Akhirnya kami semua turun lewat tangga menuju lapangan.

"Nah, mau berurusan di sini?" ujar Len dingin.

Iroha menatapnya sambil tersenyum licik. "Oh, ya. Ada masalah?"

Len menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sendiri, kita bertiga. Nggak takut kalah?" ujar Gumi tiba-tiba.

"Berisik! Aku nggak takut sama kalian! Aku bukan pengecut kayak kalian!" teriak Iroha.

"Iroha-nyan, aku di sini," ujar sebuah suara.

Kemudian seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal mendarat dengan pelan di samping Iroha. Iroha menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Ya, itu Tei. Yokai yang sangat kubenci.

"Haha. Iroha-nyan tahu kau memang selalu setia, Tei-nyan," ujar Iroha. Nama panggilannya, kok, nggak enak banget didenger, ya? Biarin buat mereka, yang suka sama kucing. Aku nggak begitu suka, sih.

"Tentu saja. Sekalian aku menghabisinya," ujar Tei dengan licik. Ia melirikku dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Aku jadi risih dibuatnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Tei sudah melemparkan sebuah pisau dapur ke arahku. Aku segera menghindar.

"R-!" Len ingin menyusul ke tempatku. Tapi Tei segera mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Len. Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah darah mengurung Len.

"Apa?" gumamku pelan.

Tei menatapku dengan pandangan sinis.

"Oh, ayolah, Rin. Aku ingin menantangmu sebentar. Kali ini saja. Kalau misalnya aku menang, Len akan jadi milikku. Tapi kalau kau menang, aku akan menjauhi kalian. Setuju?" ujarnya dengan nada suara licik.

Aku menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Oh? Kau mau menggunakan Len sebagai barang, begitu?" balasku marah padanya.

"Hm... Gimana, ya... Kau takut bersaing denganku? Takut kalah? Aku nggak akan memaksamu. Aku akan langsung mengambilnya," ujar Tei sinis sambil mendekat ke arah Len. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan marah lalu melempar sebuah shikigami kecil di dekatnya. Tapi melesat. Oh, sayang sekali. Aku ingin sekali merobek lehernya itu.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Aku terima," jawabku masam.

"Oke," jawab Tei dengan senyum sinis.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Update~

Rin: Kayaknya makin lama fic ini makin gaje ._.

Len: Makin banyak genre action-nya.

Author: Tapi romance-nya nggak kurang, kan?

Rin: Um... Nggak, sih *blush*

Author: Ara... Ara... *geret Rin* Len, kau yang minta review, ya!

Len: Eh? Oke. Minta RnR, Minna~ *smile*


	12. Last Battle?

**SHIKIGAMI TWINS**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi fanfiction ini milik saya!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship, Action

Warning: **GAJE, ALAY, OOC, ANEH, TYPO, DLL.**

Note: **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima flame yang hanya bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan.**

Summary:  
"Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

Author: Yosha~ Suu update lagi! *semangat berapi-api* *dibuang sama readers*

Rin: Ara... Lagi bahagia~

Author: Iya, nih! XD

Len: Alasannya pasti nggak jelas. Cepetan ngetik, sana!

Author: Oke! owo)b

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Aku berdiri masih dengan menatap Tei yang tersenyum sinis. Aku sendiri menatapnya dengan pandangan cemberut. Dia memang menyebalkan. Untuk apa mempertaruhkan Len? Bukankah cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan?

"Sayonara, Kagamine Rin," bisik Tei licik. Ia langsung melempar sebuah pisau lipat kecil ke arahku. Aku sempat menghindar dengan cara memiringkan badanku sedikit. Tapi ketika aku menatap ke depan, aku melihat Tei berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arahku sambil mengayunkan pisau.

Aku melompat setinggi-tingginya untuk menghindari serangannya itu. Tapi dengan cepat Tei melempar sebuah pisau kecil lagi dan pisau itu mengenai kakiku.

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh di tempat yang jauh dari Tei. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin memberikan serangan terus menerus. Buktinya ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil mengulum senyum licik.

Aku menoleh ke arah kakiku. Tampak pisau kecil menantap di kaki, tepatnya di atas pergelangan kakiku. Aku mencabutnya dan merintih pelan.

"Kalah, Kagamine Rin?" tanya Tei dengan sinis. Aku menatapnya dengan geram kemudian berdiri.

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, baka yokai," ujarku dengan tajam padanya. Wajah Tei memerah karena sebal. Sebelum ia bertindak, aku sudah bertindak terlebih dahulu.

Aku melempar sebuah shikigami pemberian Gumi. Langsung saja kertas berbentuk itu berubah menjadi seekor kepiting raksasa. Kemudian aku melempar sebuah lagi, kini ke atas. Dan shikigami itu berubah menjadi kepala lumba-lumba yang kini melekat di tanganku.

"Rin! Jangan gunakan shikigami terlalu banyak dalam waktu bersamaan!" teriak Gumi. Tapi setelah itu, Tei langsung menatap ke arahnya. Seketika itu juga, tampak kotak cahaya menyelimutinya, sama seperti Len. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Iroha hingga temannya itu menggeram marah.

"Ini pertarunganku antara Kagamine Rin. Kalian tidak usah mengganggu, apalagi ikut campur," katanya sinis.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Gumi, aku mengambil sebuah shikigami lagi dan melemparnya ke depanku. Shikigami itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang dengan gaun putih semata kaki. Heran, ada juga shikigami seperti ini. Aku mengutak-atik shikigami-ku lagi. Mengecek apa yang tersisa. Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk sekarang.

Aku tak peduli sudah menggunakan banyak shikigami atau tidak, yang pasti aku harus mengalahkan Tei sekarang. Kemudian aku menyuruh shikigami kepitingku untuk menyerangnya. Kepiting itu langsung berlari ke arah Tei dan mengayunkan capitnya. Serangan capit dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Tapi shikigami kepiting itu langsung mengayunkan ekornya dan menggoreskannya ke tubuh Tei.

Tei langsung merintih. Di ekor itu terdapat racun.

"Kau, shikigami saja, sudah belagu!" teriak Tei marah. Ia melempar pisaunya ke shikigami kepiting itu. Dengan cepat aku melompat dan menyerangnya dengan serangan lumba-lumba dari belakang. Tei langsung terhuyung ke depan akibat seranganku itu. Kemudian shikigami kepiting itu kembali menyerangnya. Sampai Tei menghunuskan pisaunya itu ke salah satu bagian dari shikigami-ku itu. Setelah kembali menjadi kertas, Tei langsung meremasnya hingga hancur.

Aku mengisyaratkan pada shikigami yang menjelma menjadi gadis itu. Kemudian dengan cepat ia memainkan harpa yang ada di tangannya. Harpa itu mengeluarkan suara yang keras dan juga melengking.

"Hentikan! Berisik sekali! Hentikan!" teriak Tei sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Aku sendiri menutup telingaku dengan kedua tangan. Suara harpa itu berakhir ketika Tei berhasil melemparkan pisau ke arah gadis shikigami itu. Langsung saja shikigami itu berubah menjadi kertas.

Aku kembali mengeluarkan shikigami lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung melempar ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Tei melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari shikigami-ku yang meledak di hadapannya.

"Kagamine Rin, hanya itulah yang kau punya?" ujar Tei dengan sinis sambil memegang tangannya yang tadi terkena seranganku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan gelisah. Maksudnya aku kurang hebat, begitu? Dia ingin aku mengeluarkan lebih banyak shikigami lagi... begitu?

"Kau ingin aku mengeluarkan lebih banyak shikigami lagi?" ujarku dengan nada masam padanya. Tei tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, lebih banyak, lebih menyenangkan," ujar Tei dengan seringai di wajahnya. Wajahku berubah menjadi masam. Lalu aku mengeluarkan banyak shikigami dan melempar ke depanku. Shikigami-shikigami itu berubah menjadi hiu, harimau,dan rusa.

"Rin!" Aku mendengar Len berteriak untuk memperingatiku. Sepertinya ia akan memperingatiku untuk tidak menggunakan banyak shikigami sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah memenangkan pertandingan ini. Agar Tei bisa menjauh dariku dan Len.

Dengan cepat satu per satu shikigami-ku menyerang Tei. Namun dengan cepat mereka berubah menjadi kertas lagi. Apa yang Tei lakukan pada mereka?

"Kuso!" seruku marah ketika mendapati shikigami rusaku sudah kembali menjadi kertas. Tei hanya memutar-mutar alias memainkan pisau yang ada di tangannya.

"Menyerah?" ujarnya sambil terus memainkan pisau itu.

"Tidak akan. Aku tak akan menyerah padamu!" teriakku marah padanya. Aku kembali melempar shikigami. Kali ini aku tak perlu wujud shikigami sebagai manusia atau hewan. Aku hanya perlu melawannya dengan tenagaku sendiri.

Dengan cepat aku melempar selembar shikigami lagi padanya. Tei menghindar. Tapi seranganku yang kedua tak dapat dihindarinya. Ia jatuh ke belakang dan terbanting ke tanah.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal. Cukup sampai di sini," ujarnya dengan murka. Ia berdiri dengan perlahan. Aku jadi merasa was-was dan juga gelisah. Apa yang akan ia perbuat? Serangan apa yang akan ia berikan padaku?

Dengan cepat Tei langsung menyerangku dengan pisau-pisau yang melayang dari tangannya itu. Aku sebisa mungkin menghindari serangan-serangannya itu. Tanpa memedulikan pisau-pisau kecil yang terkadang menembus atau mengenai tangan dan kakiku. Aku berhenti pelan dan mengatur napasku ketika ia juga berhenti.

"Lagi?" balasnya dengan senyum licik. Aku hanya terdiam. Padahal dalam hati aku mengutuknya. Aku harap kau mati saja. Aku harap kau mati. Pengganggu seperti kau di dunia ini tidak seharusnya lahir. Aku harap kau mati.

"Lebih baik kau mati saja!" teriakku setengah tidak sadar padanya. Tei terperanjat. Tapi kemudian seringai licik terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Kagamine Rin. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu apa yang ingin kukatan?" balas Tei dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. Aku terdiam.

Tiga detik kemudian aku melempar shikigami lagi padanya. Dan shikigami-shikigami itu meledak dalam hitungan detik. Aku tak peduli apa pun. Sekarang aku harus menghabiskannya. Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin sekali membunuh orang.

Aku melempar shikigami-ku hingga aku berusaha untuk menggunakan cara lain, selain shikigami.

Aku mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan setengah berbisik. Kemudian sebuah pedang dengan ujung yang runcing berwarna _silver_ kini berada di tanganku.

"Pedang dilawan pedang, desho?" ujarku padanya. Tei hanya memasang wajah yang bagiku sangat tidak enak dilihat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Kemudian sebuah pedang berwarna _silver_ yang serupa dengan milikku muncul di atasnya. Dengan cepat, ia meraih pedang itu.

"Kalau kau memintanya," balasnya.

Aku akan memulai pertandingan ini. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arahnya dan mengayunkan pedangku. Aku sudah menduga ia akan menghindar. Maka aku berbalik arah dan mengayunkan pedangku kembali.

TRANG!

Pedangku berbunyi ketika menyentuh pedang yokai itu. Ia menghalangiku untuk menyerangnya dengan pedangnya. Secepat kilat Tei menghunuskan pedangnya ke arahku. Tapi aku sudah menghindar dan menjauh darinya. Setelah itu aku mendarat dan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak jelek juga. Lumayan," ujarnya sambil melontarkan pujian. Pujian yang tidak memiliki maksud yang baik. Aku tahu itu.

"Terima kasih," balasku dengan senyuman hambar. Sedetik kemudian Tei menyerangku lagi. Aku menghindar dan menyerangnya dari belakang. Tei berbalik dan menyerangku. Sama sepertinya tadi, aku menghalangi pedangnya mengenai tubuhku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, suasana di lapangan ini sudah sangat berisik akibat bunyi pedang yang berdentingan.

"Rin! Di belakangmu!" Aku mendengar Len berteriak. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Tei yang berlari untuk menyerangku lagi. Secepat kilat aku melompat untuk menghindarinya. Tapi bukannya berlari untuk menyerangku, Tei malah berlari dan melompat menuju Len. Kemudian ia menaruh pedangnya di dekat leher Len.

Aku kaget melihat suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah ini.

"Len, diam saja, ya. Setelah ia mati, kau boleh berteriak-teriak sepuasnya," ujar Tei dengan senyum sinis. Aku menggeram lalu berlari ke arahnya. Ketika dekat, aku mengayunkan pedangku lagi.

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT PADANYA!" teriakku dengan marah pada Tei. Tei hanya memasang wajah tidak bersalah. Kemudian ia tersenyum sinis lagi.

"Lanjut?" balasnya.

Tanpa mengangguk, aku mulai melancarkan serangan lagi. Dengan cepat ia menghindar. Aku menyerang lagi. Ia pun menyerang. Begitu seterusnya. Suasana saat ini benar-benar berisik. Sampai akhirnya pedangnya itu menggores pipiku hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Aku memegang pipiku yang luka itu. Darah menetes melalui tanganku. Aku merintih kesakitan. Sepertinya luka ini dalam.

"Kalah?" ujar Tei. Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa, melainkan mengucap mantra seperti tadi. Seketika, pedang yang kupegang tadi, terbelah menjadi dua. Dan dua pedang ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Seperti kristal yang tajam.

Tei pun mengubah pedangnya menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna emas yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Aku mencoba mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ada di pipiku. Rasanya... sakit sekali.

"Kagamine Rin, jika kau ingin terus melanjutkan pertarungan ini, aku tak yakin nyawamu akan selamat. Mungkin saja kau akan kehilangan nyawamu, kan? Jadi serahkan saja Len padaku. Aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Bukankah masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dari Len?" tutur Tei dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat manis-manis. Aku hanya diam, mengerang dalam hati.

Asal kau tahu, yokai. Saat ini yang kuinginkan bukanlah nyawa, bukan shikigami, bukan kau mati atau apa. Yang aku ingin saat ini adalah memenangkan pertarungan ini. Agar aku dan Len bisa bahagia tanpa yokai-yokai sepertimu yang mengganggu hidupku lagi. Hidupku sudah cukup terganggu oleh yokai yang terus berdatangan.

"Aku tak perlu nyawa. Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah kemenanganku," balasku dengan nada dingin padanya. Tei hanya memberiku senyuman yang miris.

"Sayang," katanya. Setelah ia berkata begitu, ia langsung menyerangku. Aku langsung menhindar ke samping. Tapi sebelum aku mengayunkan pedangku, dia sudah menyerangku lagi. Dengan cepat, lenganku sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Mungkin aku akan roboh seketika jika aku tak mengendalikan diriku. Tei mendarat di belakangku. Kemudian ia berjalan menujuku.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Kagamine Rin?" ujarnya sambil terus berjalan menujuku. Aku mundur satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka, aku melompat ke atas.

Dengan cepat aku mendarat di atas Tei sambil mengayunkan pedangku. Tei membalasnya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya pula. Kini suasana kembali ramai dengan pedang-pedang yang berdenting.

Aku mendarat di tanah yang agak jauh dari Tei sambil mengatur napasku. Sama sepertiku, ia juga mengatur napasnya. Sampai kapan kita akan bertarung seperti ini? Belum pernah aku bertarung dengan yokai sebegini panjangnya. Aku harap ini cepat selesai. Jujur saja, aku sudah merasa capek dan kesakitan.

Aku menoleh ke arah teman-temanku. Gumi. Ia tampak ketakutan melihat pertarunganku dengan Tei. Ia berusaha untuk membantu. Namun sinar merah yang mengelilinginya tidak mengijinkan.

Iroha. Um, dia bukan temanku. Tapi ia salah satu orang yang berada di lapangan ini. Ia tampak menyeringai dengan senang. Sepertinya ia berpikir bahwa temannya itu akan menang. Kau berpikir salah, yokai.

Len. Ia tampak kesal dan juga khawatir. Sepertinya sudah berkali-kali Len melawan sinar yang mengelilinginya itu. Aku bisa melihat tampangnya yang tak karuan dan juga kacau.

"Kagamine Rin, ada kata-kata terakhir?" balas Tei. Ia membanting pedangnya ke tanah. Kemudian pisau yang ia bawa selama ini muncul di tangannya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa maksudnya? Apa ia ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini? Apa ia mau mengaku kalah? Aku tak akan memberikan kata-kata terakhir karena hidupku di dunia ini masih sangat lama.

"Aku tak punya kata-kata terakhir. Ajalku belum tiba," balasku datar.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," ujar Tei. Tiba-tiba aku sudah dikelilingi. Semuanya Tei. Kira-kira ada sepuluh Tei mengelilingiku.

Apa ini? Aku menoleh dengan kaget. Satu per satu dari mereka melancarkan serangan dariku. Aku tak dapat menghindar karena mereka sudah mengelilingiku. Sampai salah satu di antara mereka melempar pisau ke arahku.

Pisau itu mengenai tepat di perutku. Aku mendesah pelan dengan kaget, tak percaya apa yang terjadi. Kemudian aku menatap pisau yang menancap di perutku. Ya, pisau itu menancap di bagian perut.

Kemudian Tei yang mengelilingiku pun menghilang. Aku menatap ke depan dan melihat Tei yang sebenarnya tersenyum menyeringai, berdiri jauh di depanku.

"Sudah kubilang," katanya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak, kau salah.

"Sayonara," ujarnya pelan.

"RIIIINNN!" Aku mendengar Len atau mungkin Gumi berteriak memanggilku.

Aku tidak akan kalah. Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan shikigami terakhirku. Mungkin shikigami terakhir yang akan aku lempar? Aku tidak tahu. Aku pasti menang.

Setelah melempar shikigami itu, semuanya berubah menjadi terang. Cahaya seperti menyelimuti bumi. Kemudian terdengar bunyi meledak di sana-sini. Lapangan hancur sudah. Begitu pula sekolah. Juga rumah-rumah yang berada di sekitar sini. Dalam hitungan detik, semuanya seperti mengulang masa lalu. Seperti di mana para onmyouji membakar desa para yokai.

Semuanya hancur. Seperti dulu.

Tak terasa pandanganku mulai kabur. Perlahan-lahan semuanya terlihat gelap. Gelap. Hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa mendengar dan melihat lagi apa yang terjadi. Karena shikigami yang kulempar adalah shikigami jati diri.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author: Chapter 12 update! Maaf, Minna, kalau gaje. Memang kalau action begini nggak bagus dibuat fic, ya? Bagusnya antara film atau komik. Betul, kan?

Rin: Tapi sayangnya kamu nggak bisa gambar.

Author: Itu benar *mojok*

Len: Woi! Itu si Rin gimana akhirnya? Kenapa kamu buat ending ngegantung begini lagi?

Author: Aku nggak tahu mau gimana lagi. Chapter depan juga ada, kok, jawabannya.

Rin: Kamu update semakin lama.

Author: Dikarenakan nggak ada ide.

Len: *mengabaikan* Minna, tolong RnR, ya. Minta review sebanyak-banyaknya. Biar si baka Suu nggak mogok nulis lagi.

Author: *jleb* *mojok*

Rin: Akhir kata, RnR~


	13. Fate

**Shikigami Twins**

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship, Action.

Warning: AU, OOC, typos (semoga gaada), alur aneh.

Summary:  
Tanpa Rin ketahui, Len adalah seorang onmyouji seperti dirinya. Di saat mereka mulai menyadari bahwa ada rasa di antara mereka, mereka harus melepasnya begitu saja. Hilang, tak bersisa. / "Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

.

.

A/N

Maaf minna, update nya kelamaan ya? T^T

Mungkin fic ini bentar lagi selesai? Yahh... kita ikuti jalan pikiran otak ini (?)

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Seberkas cahaya putih yang sangat luas menyelimuti lapangan itu dan daerah di sekitarnya. Beberapa mengalami kerusakan yang parah. Namun jika dilihat, mungkin hal ini tak separah saat dulu para onmyouji membakar desa para yokai.

Yang terakhir Rin lihat hanyalah cahaya putih itu sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar, pendengarannya mulai memudar, dan tubuhnya lemas disusul dengan bunyi "gedebum" ringan hasil tubrukan antara tanah dan tubuh kecilnya itu.

Tei tentu saja tak bisa melawan. Ia menjerit karena kepanasan ketika cahaya yang mengelilinginya itu kini menjelma menjadi api yang membakarnya. Begitu juga temannya, Iroha. Dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah hangus tak bersisa.

Lima menit kemudian cahaya itu pun mulai memudar dan akhirnya hilang. Orang-orang hanya bisa bingung dari mana asalnya sumber cahaya ganas itu dan juga kekacauan yang ditimbulkan. Sementara itu Len dan Gumi membuka mata mereka.

"R-Rin!" seru Gumi, tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetannya melihat Rin yang terkapar di tanah. Mereka berlari menuju sosok Rin yang kini tak mengeluarkan gerakan maupun suara apa pun.

"Rin! Rin!" Gumi terus berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya itu dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya dan jatuh ke pipinya sebelum menetes melalui dagu.

Ia mengibaskan rambut pirang Rin yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan menatap Rin yang masih belum membuka matanya dengan pandangan buram karena air mata.

Len tak bisa bereaksi. Ia sendiri tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Gumi, namun ia mencoba tenang. Pemuda itu berusaha menarik pisau yang menancap di perut Rin dengan hati-hati sebelum menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Gumi hanya merelakannya dan melihat Len menggendong Rin ala _bridal style_.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" seru Len yang mengusahakan agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar panik maupun bergetar. Gumi hanya mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya yang masih tersisa.

.

.

Orang-orang berpakaian putih berlalu-lalang. Suasana di tempat ini sepi, hanya ada pembicaraan beberapa orang dengan nada bicara pelan dan bunyi mesin yang ada. Gumi menghela napas sambil berusaha agar air matanya tidak turun lagi. Sedangkan Len menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua? Mereka sekarang duduk di depan ruang rawat Rin, menunggu kabar... err, entah baik atau buruk dari dokter yang memeriksa gadis pirang itu.

"Kau menyukai Rin, kan?" Suara Gumi memecah keheningan. Len menengok dan menatap Gumi dengan tatapan gugup. Apa benar ia menyukai Rin?

"Jujur saja," Gumi kini mengalihkan pandangnya dari Len menuju pintu keluar masuk ruang rawat Rin. Len menutup mata dan mendesah.

"Aku... nggak tahu."

"Nih." Len merasakan bahwa Gumi menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Len menengok dan mendapati gadis berambut hijau itu memberikannya selembar kertas yang sudah nyaris terbakar habis kepadanya.

Len mengambil kertas itu dengan kening berkerut. Kertas apa ini? Rasanya ia mengetahuinya. Di sana ada beberapa kata yang tertulis, tapi ia tak bisa jelas melihatnya akibat kobaran api dan cahaya yang tadi menjilatnya.

"_Shikigami_ jati diri." Begitu mendengar Gumi berkata seperti itu, Len mendongakkan kepalanya lagi pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Gumi tersenyum masam sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu _shikigami_ jati diri milik Rin."

"A-Apa..." Len tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya dan menatap lagi lembaran kertas itu.

"Aku rasa kau membutuhkannya," Gumi kembali tersenyum masam, "jadi itu kuberikan padamu."

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar," ujar Len sambil berdiri tanpa menoleh ke arah Gumi. Pandangannya masih terus teralih pada kertas itu. Gumi hanya mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Len tidak menghiraukannya.

Pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ itu berlari meninggalkannya ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui siapa pun.

Len berhenti ketika ia berada di luar bangunan rumah sakit yang tampaknya agak tersembunyi. Ia menatap baik-baik _shikigami_ yang berada di tangannya, sebelum ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam saku celananya dengan tangan bergetar.

Walaupun tulisan di _shikigami_ Rin sudah agak pudar, setidaknya ia masih dapat melihatnya sedikit. Ia masih dapat membacanya.

Kemudian ia membaca _shikigami_ miliknya sendiri. Matanya menatap kedua kertas itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. _Shikigami_ itu hampir serupa. Apa Rin itu... adiknya?

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Secara tidak sadar aku menjatuhkan kedua lembar kertas itu dari tanganku. Kedua lembar kertas itu terbang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku masih menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. Apa? Rin adikku? Kagamine Rin itu adikku? Kagamine Rin adalah adik dari Kagamine Len?

Setelah mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali, aku mengambil kedua _shikigami_ yang jatuh tadi sebelum kedua kertas itu sempat diambil orang. Aku memasukkan keduanya ke dalam saku celanaku dan berjalan meninggalkan bangunan rumah sakit dengan pikiran campur aduk.

Aku duduk di sebuah warung ramen yang berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Setelah memesan makanan dengan singkat, aku kembali duduk sambil melamun lagi. Siapa sangka Kagamine Rin itu adalah adik kandungku yang hilang?

Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah menduga akan kenyataan itu. Aku pun tak peduli. Kalau ia adalah adik kandungku, yang harus kulakukan tentu memperlakukannya sebagai adik, bukan? Ya, hanya itu yang harus kulakukan.

Namun sekarang berbeda. Aku tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti seorang adik. Aku tak bisa menganggapnya adik. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Rin itu... pacarku, ingat? Berarti memang dari dulu ada yang berbeda di antara kita.

Ugh... aku saja yang bodoh. Aku tak mengerti mengenai perubahan yang terjadi di antara kita. Aku tak menyadari perubahan rasa tersebut. Aku hanya menganggapnya enteng, seakan kita ini bisa terus bersama sampai nanti ajal menjemput.

Tapi ternyata aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Aku tak bisa terus bersamanya sehidup semati, karena mengetahui akan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah adikku. Dan di saat itu pula aku harus mendapati diriku mengakui bahwa aku memang mencintai adik kandungku sendiri bukan sebagai kakak, melainkan sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa agak pusing. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan hal ini pelan-pelan bersama Rin, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam bangunan tempat Rin dirawat.

.

.

"Rin sudah sadar?" Aku bertanya pada Gumi dengan nada canggung. Gumi menatapku heran ketika aku bertanya padanya dengan nada yang canggung. Tapi seperti mengetahui bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apa pun dengannya, Gumi segera menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi kau bisa saja menunggunya di dalam. Dokter bilang kesehatannya sudah mulai memulih. Ia akan sadar sebentar lagi, mungkin beberapa jam lagi atau besok," jawab Gumi. Gadis itu berjalan menjauh dariku. "Aku ingin makan dulu."

Maka aku pun mendorong sedikit daun pintu yang merupakan jalan masuk menuju kamar rawat Rin. Pendengaranku mendapati bunyi-bunyi mesin yang pelan serta hidungku dapat mencium bau obat-obatan yang khas.

Dan di tengah ruangan hampa berwarna putih ini terbaring seorang gadis yang tampaknya sangat rapuh. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Aku dapat melihat tangan kecil Rin yang terdapat selang infus di dalamnya. Mulutnya tertutupi benda bening yang di ujungnya terdapat selang di mana tempat tabung oksigen berada. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terbalut perban putih.

Mata Rin masih tertutup sedangkan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Beberapa helai rambutnya juga menutupi wajah manisnya itu. Aku bersyukur mendapati Rin masih bernapas meskipun keadaan fisiknya tidak sebaik dulu.

Tanganku bergerak menyapu poni Rin yang menutupi wajahnya, sehingga kini aku dapat melihat wajah manis itu lebih jelas lagi. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bahwa Rin ini sangatlah rapuh. Ia seperti boneka yang jika disentuh, maka rusaklah sudah.

Mataku terarah menuju layar monitor yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Terdapat angka-angka dan garis-garis melengkung dan ada pula yang naik turun. Aku juga harus bersyukur karena mesin itu masih mendeteksi detak jantung Rin.

Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di pinggiran kasur Rin yang masih menyediakan sedikit tempat. Aku merasakan dingin menjalari jari-jari tanganku ketika aku menggenggam tangan kiri Rin yang dingin dan berwarna pucat itu.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Yang kulihat terakhir kali setelah aku melempar kertas shikigami dengan putus asa adalah seberkas cahaya putih. Dan pada saat itu pula aku merasakan kepalaku yang mengalami pusing yang sangat hebat dan seluruh tubuhku terasa tegang dan kaku sehingga aku tak dapat mengendalikannya dengan benar.

Kurasa aku sudah mati. Tapi mungkin kenyataan bahwa _onmyouji_ yang menggunakan _shikigami_ jati dirinya akan meninggal tidaklah benar.

Buktinya sekarang cahaya mulai memasuki penglihatanku, sehingga iris mataku yang berwarna biru mengecil karena tidak siap akan cahaya yang sangat terang itu. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku.

Pertama aku memastikan, apa aku masih berada di lapangan tempat aku bertarung tadi? Apakah Tei sudah mati? Dan apakah aku mati?

Aku mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang memasuki mataku. Perlahan aku menyadari dinding-dinding yang menyusun ruangan berwarna putih ini, serta benda empuk yang berada di bawahku, dan rasa sakit yang berada di seluruh tubuhku, menandakan bahwa aku masih hidup.

Mau duduk pun aku belum sanggup, aku belum cukup kuat untuk duduk. Aku hanya bisa merasakan tanganku yang kaku dan sulit digerakkan digenggam oleh sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang.

"Len..." Karena aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku, maka aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara dari mulutku ini. Setidaknya jika aku sekarat, biarkan aku dapat melihat Len sekali lagi. Tuhan, aku mohon. Ijinkan aku bertemu padanya untuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf sekali ini saja.

Aku dapat merasakan jari-jari hangat yang menggenggam tanganku yang dingin mulai bergerak. Pada saat itu pula aku menyadari kalau seseorang yang setengah berbaring di sisi ranjangku mulai merubah posisinya sehingga menimbulkan beberapa gerakan.

Saat ia terbangun, aku merasa darah berhenti menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Ingin sekali aku menyentuh wajahnya supaya aku percaya kalau ini adalah kenyataan, bukan ilusi yang hanya mempermainkanku. Tapi sebelum aku menyentuhnya dengan tanganku yang sama sekali tak bisa kugerakkan, aku dapat mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

"Rin."

Air mataku mulai mengalir membasahi bantal yang berada di bawah kepalaku yang masih dibalut perban putih. Aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tanganku untuk menghapusnya, seperti dapat mengetahui apa yang ingin kulakukan, Len mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku di sini."

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Butuh waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk menahan rasa bahagia mereka tersendiri. Rin menahan diri agar tidak berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan kritis itu untuk memeluk Len, sedangkan Len menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Rin dan menciumnya karena hal itu akan memperparah keadaan gadis itu.

"Ini... bukan mimpi, kan?" tanya Rin sementara air matanya masih terus turun membasahi wajahnya.

Len hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Sementara tangannya masih sibuk menghapus air mata Rin yang turun tiada henti dari wajahnya itu.

"Kenapa... aku belum mati?" tanya Rin sekali lagi, kali ini air matanya tidak turun sederas tadi.

Len menghentikan gerakannya sementara matanya menatap Rin dengan pandangan masam. Jelas ia memberi instruksi pada Rin bahwa ia tidak menyukainya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berkata seperti itu. Walaupun kau tidak mati, tapi tetap saja kau dalam keadaan kritis seperti ini. Seharusnya kau tidak melempar _shikigami_ itu. Bahaya, kan?" ujar Len seperti menasihatinya.

"Tapi... aku tidak suka jika Tei itu mengganggu kehidupan kita. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kita sudah bersama, sih?" ujar Rin dengan nada yang semakin mengecil sambil menutup kedua matanya.

_Deg. _

Len merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kenyataan kalau mereka bersama? Maksudnya hidup bersama selamanya? Membangun rumah tangga baru dan hidup bersama? Bersama sampai mati? Saling menjadi pendamping hidup? Tidak... Rin harus tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Ng... Rin... Sebenarnya..." Len berbicara dengan agak terputus-putus karena gugup. Ia merasa tidak siap untuk memberi tahu Rin, tapi cepat atau lambat gadis itu harus tahu. Hanya saja Len tidak ingin melihat gadis di hadapannya itu menangis sekali lagi gara-gara ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Rin mengerutkan kening, menunggu jawaban dari Len.

"Se-sebenarnya..." Len semakin tergagap untuk memberi tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Len! Beri tahu aku yang ingin kau katakan! Aku sudah sangat penasaran!"

"Ah, ya. Maaf," ujar Len pelan. Ia menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya... setelah kulihat _shikigami_ jati dirimu..."

"Kau lihat?!" Mata Rin membesar begitu ia mendengar ucapan Len itu. Len mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Rin untuk berbicara lagi.

"Aku menyadari bahwa kau adalah adik kandungku."

Rin hanya bisa membeku mendengar ucapan Len tersebut.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Uwaa. Jadinya ngaco begini ceritanya, keluar dari jalur, ya? Kelamaan hiatus di fiction ini sih... u,u

Mungkin chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi fic ini habis? Yah... liat dulu deh XD

**Hanakotoba** bakal saya lanjutin. Buat **Kizutsukeru to Ai**, kalau bisa saya buat sequel-nya. Tapi ga janji loh ya.

Review?


	14. Protecting

**Shikigami Twins**

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship, Action.

Warning: AU, OOC, typos, alur kecepatan/kelambatan.

Summary:  
Tanpa Rin ketahui, Len adalah seorang onmyouji seperti dirinya. Di saat mereka mulai menyadari bahwa ada rasa di antara mereka, mereka harus melepasnya begitu saja. Hilang, tak bersisa. / "Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

.

.

A/N

Minna, berhubung fic ini hampir selesai jadi saya update sekarang aja. Kalau ga chapter ini, berarti chapter depan, oke? ;)

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Aku menyadari bahwa kau adalah adik kandungku."

Serangkaian kata itu membuat Rin tak bisa membalas perkataan Len yang ditujukan padanya, sebab di ruangan ini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Angin dingin serasa menerpa wajahnya, membuat wajahnya yang pucat itu semakin terlihat bahwa kondisinya tidak baik.

"Ano... Rin?" Len berusaha memecah keheningan, walau ia sendiri canggung akan keadaan di situ. Kali ini bukan hanya ia saja yang mengetahui akan hal itu, tapi Rin sudah mengetahuinya. Dan ini semua karena ia yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, tanpa memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu.

"Ah, ada apa, Len?" jawab Rin dengan senyum dipaksakan sambil menoleh ke arah Len.

Len membuka mulutnya, hendak memberi jawaban pada Rin bahwa mereka sudah harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena kenyataan menyakitkan itu. Tapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia tak sanggup untuk melukai Rin lebih jauh lagi.

"Mungkin... sebaiknya memang kita tak ditakdirkan bersama, ya," ujar Rin masih dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya sementara ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Meskipun bola matanya yang berwarna biru itu tertutupi kelopak mata, tapi tampak jelas air mata yang dibendungnya mulai pecah dan keluar melalui sudut mata.

Rin berbaring, sehingga air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya itu jatuh ke bawah mengenai pipinya, hingga membasahi bantal rumah sakit berwarna putih yang ditidurinya. Menimbulkan bekas-bekas air mata di berbagai tempat.

Len tampak khawatir melihat pacar yang sebenarnya adik kandungnya itu menangis akibat kenyataan yang tak bisa dihindari. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ia sulit untuk bernapas. Rasanya udara di sekitarnya sangat sulit untuk dihirup.

Len mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan. Bahunya naik turun. Setitik air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata kanannya. Namun dengan segera ia berusaha menyembunyikan air mata itu hingga tak berbekas.

Tangan Len mengelus rambut pirang Rin yang lembut, hingga gadis itu tenang dan napasnya teratur, tidak lagi sesenggukan seperti tadi, meskipun air mata masih terus mengalir di wajahnya.

"Rin... maafkan aku," hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya sementara tangannya masih berada di atas rambut pirang Rin, walau sudah berhenti memainkan helaian-helaian rambut itu. Sedangkan wajahnya terarah ke bawah. Mungkin ia berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

Rin menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba untuk menengok ke arah Len dan membentuk seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menyakitimu."

"Kapan kau menyakitiku?"

"... Baru saja, bukan? Kau sampai menangis karena itu."

"Aku menangis bukan karena kau, tapi karena kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu."

"Tapi aku yang membawa berita itu padamu."

"Tapi bukan karena kau, kan?"

Len terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab balasan dari Rin yang terlihat seperti berdebat.

"Asalkan ada Len di sampingku, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Meskipun pada akhirnya kita tidak akan bersama lagi," ujar Rin dan sebutir air mata kembali meleleh dari matanya, membuat Len tidak tega untuk melihat gadis itu menangis lagi.

Len sendiri hanya mengangguk dan ia menghapus air mata Rin.

"Sebisa mungkin aku tetap akan seperti dulu. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama lagi sampai ajal kita tiba, aku tetap akan bersamamu. Aku tetap akan melindungimu. Mungkin tidak sebagai lelaki, tapi sebagai kakak. Aku berjanji akan bersamamu sampai saat itu tiba," tutur Len lagi, membuat Rin semakin tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Rin mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Len yang menghapuskan air mata itu dari wajahnya karena tangannya masih belum dapat digerakkan. Tapi bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Dan sebuah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Arigatou_..."

.

.

Len menutup pintu ketika ia sampai di luar ruangan rawat Rin. Ia melihat ada Gumi yang masih terduduk di sana. Tampaknya ia sedang makan. Ketika melihat Len keluar, dengan cepat gadis itu menghabiskan makanan yang tadi dibelinya dan berjalan mendekati temannya itu.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau mau di sini? Menjaga Rin?" tanya Gumi sambil mengambil tasnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Len mengangguk tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Ya, aku akan di sini untuk menemani Rin. Aku tidak akan masuk sekolah sampai Rin masuk. Jadi tolong sampaikan pada _sensei_, ya," pesan Len sebelum Gumi pergi. Mendengar hal itu, Gumi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, dong. Masa mogok sekolah karena Rin?" ujar Gumi protes. Dapat dilihat bahwa ia sangat tidak setuju dengan pendapat Len.

Len menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Bukan karena Rin. Tapi karena aku akan melindunginya," jawabnya. Mendengar akan hal itu, Gumi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"_Wakatta_," katanya sebelum ia melangkah menjauhi Len dan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu.

Len berjalan menjauhi kamar Rin untuk membeli sedikit makanan yang akan dimakannya sebelum tidur. Lorong rumah sakit sudah agak gelap, dan yang pastinya sepi. Para dokter dan perawat berada di ruangan mereka masing-masing, hanya akan keluar jika diperlukan.

_Syut. _

Seorang gadis berambut _silver_ tiba-tiba saja mendarat dengan mulusnya di hadapan Len, membuatnya sedikit kaget. Matanya menajam ketika menyadari siapa gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di sini?" tanya Len dengan nada dingin. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dengan nada licik. Kemudian ia menatap Len dengan penuh makna. "Aku menginginkanmu," jawabnya.

"Teruslah bermimpi sampai kau capek. Kau tak bisa menjadikanku milikmu, Sukone Tei," balas Len dengan nada yang masih sama. Sukone Tei tertawa dengan mirisnya, kemudian ia menatap Len dengan pandangan mendalam.

"Sayang sekali. Kenapa? Karena Rin sialan itu, hm?" ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekati Len. Len mulai was-was dan mempersiapkan diri apabila dia harus bertarung melawan Sukone Tei, di rumah sakit sekali pun.

"Kalau Rin tidak ada di dunia ini, apa kau akan berpaling padaku?" tanya Tei lagi. Len dapat melihat bekas-bekas luka yang berada di tubuhnya. Itu pasti karena pertarungannya dengan Rin waktu itu.

"Kau pikir aku mau? Tentu saja tidak. Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik darimu. Dan jangan lupa, kau ini _yokai_ sedangkan aku _onmyouji_," jawab Len datar. Tei menatap Len dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah. Kita tidak usah membawa-bawa nama Rin atau gadis lain mana pun. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin bertarung melawanmu. Kalau kau menang, aku akan menjauhimu. Kalau aku menang, kau akan jadi milikku. Setuju?" tutur Tei sambil mengeluarkan pisau kesayangannya, lalu menjilat ujungnya yang tajam.

Len terperanjat. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rin, kan? Dan ia sudah menang! Kau tidak menepati janjimu?!" tukas Len marah. Tei menggeleng-geleng. "Hasilnya seri," jawabnya pendek.

'_Shikigami_-ku tidak banyak. Tapi kurasa aku bisa melawannya dan menang,' pikir Len ketika ia merogoh sakunya, tempat dimana ia biasa menyimpan _shikigami_.

Dengan segera Len melempar sebuah_ shikigami_ hingga kertas itu berubah menjadi angsa besar, tanpa memberi tahu Tei kalau ia setuju dengan pertarungan itu. Tei yang melihat akan hal itu sudah pasti tahu akan jawaban Len. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Serang dia!" teriak Len, dan _shikigami_ itu pun menyerang ke arah Tei dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Namun dengan mudahnya, angsa itu dihindari oleh Tei yang hanya dengan sekali gerakan. Angsa itu berjalan kembali dan Tei pun menghindarinya lagi. Tapi dengan cepat angsa itu mengibaskan sayapnya sehingga bulu-bulunya yang tajam mengenai tubuh Tei yang berhasil mengeluarkan darah segar dari bekas luka itu.

Angsa itu kembali pada Len yang masih menatap Tei dengan was-was. Sedangkan Tei menjilati darahnya sendiri kemudian tersenyum sinis. Seketika banyak sekali pisau yang menempel di tubuhnya, bukan menancap. Dengan cepat ia mengambil satu dan melempar ke arah Len.

Len menghindarinya dengan mudah. Namun ia mengambil satu lagi dan melemparnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Ia melempar pisau-pisau itu sambil tertawa dengan licik.

"Len, Len, kau akan kujadikan milikku," ujarnya sambil terus melempar pisau dan tertawa ketika dilihatnya Len mulai kewalahan.

"Ugh..." Len melempar _shikigami_ lagi ke depannya, namun lengan kirinya sempat tergores pisau karena ia berhenti bergerak, sehingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Sedangkan _shikigami_ itu berubah menjadi elang raksasa yang menjadi tameng untuk menghindari pisau-pisau Tei.

Elang itu melancarkan serangan kepada Tei dan berhasil mengenai gadis itu. Namun pada akhirnya, elang raksasa itu berhasil dikalahkannya.

Wajah Len mulai memancarkan kegelisahan. Ia takut _shikigami_-nya tak cukup untuk melawan Tei. Dan baru disadarinya bahwa _yokai_ ini sangatlah kuat. Kini, hanya ada beberapa _shikigami_ lagi di dalam sakunya dan _shikigami_ angsa yang masih berada di hadapannya.

Di saat Len lengah, Tei menggunakan kesempatan itu.

"Kau akan jadi milikku, Len," ujarnya pelan sambil melempar sebuah pisau ke arah Len. Ketika Len menyadari hal itu, pisau itu hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter saja dari wajahnya.

_Trang. _

Terdengar bunyi benturan dua benda logam ketika Len membuka matanya kembali. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ketika menyadari siapa gadis itu, ia terperanjat.

"Miku...?" Miku menatap sinis ke arah Sukone Tei ketika ia sampai di samping Len. Sedangkan Tei menatap Miku dengan pandangan curiga, namun terlihat santai.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali mengganggu pertandingan kami," ujar Tei.

"Aku hanyalah teman Len. Dan harus kuakui, kau sudah kelewatan," ujar Miku dingin. Namun hal itu malah direspon oleh tawa Tei yang meledak, membuat Miku semakin geram.

"Kelewatan? Kenapa?" tanya Tei dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mati kau, _yokai_," hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum seluruh rumah sakit menjadi putih. Mata Miku memancarkan sinar biru mengkilat. Dan pada saat itu juga cahaya dari mata gadis berambut tosca itu mengenai dada Tei, tepatnya pada bagian jantung.

Tei menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sementara itu di jantungnya kini terlihat jelas bahwa ada pedang raksasa yang menancap di situ. Sedangkan Miku sudah kembali pada biasa dan menatap Tei dengan dinginnya. Matanya sudah kembali menjadi normal.

"K-kau...!" seru Tei sebelum tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Len yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pandangan takjub. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang berada di sampingnya untuk menyampaikan beberapa pertanyaan.

"I-itu apa, Miku?" tanya Len, masih dengan tatapan takjub.

Miku tersenyum kecil pada Len sebelum ia menjawab. "Itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan, jika berubah menjadi _onmyouji_. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku _onmyouji_ gagal, bukan?"

"Tapi itu sama sekali tidak gagal! Itu hebat sekali," ujar Len. Miku menggeleng.

"Aku merasa tidak biasa jika aku menggunakan _shikigami_, seperti kalian semua. Rasanya ada yang aneh," jawab Miku. Hal ini membuat Len terdiam. Namun akhirnya ia pun angkat bicara.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak gagal. Hanya saja kau yang kurang percaya diri."

"Eh?" Miku menengok.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak percaya diri karena masa lalumu? Seharusnya kau bisa meninggalkan itu semua dan memulai hidup yang baru, kan?" tutur Len lagi. Miku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Aku memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melindungi diri sendiri dan orang lain. Lagipula tujuan kita sama, kan? Kau ingin melindungi Rin, kan? Aku pun begitu. Dan kudengar temanmu yang bernama Gumi juga akan melindungi Rin, kan?" balas Miku, membuat Len tidak dapat berbicara.

"Kau mau membeli makanan? Aku ikut, ya. Aku juga ingin menemani Rin di rumah sakit ini. Kita bolos berdua saja, oke?" kata Miku ketika ia tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Len. Gadis itu berjalan menjauhi Len dan membiarkannya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Len berlari ke arah Miku dan berjalan di samping gadis itu. Mereka bedua berjalan ditemani sinar lampu remang-remang yang merupakan satu-satunya penerang di rumah sakit itu.

'_Aku akan melindungi Rin. Ada aku, Miku, dan Gumi. Kami bertiga pasti dapat melindunginya dengan baik. Setelah ia sembuh, barulah nanti akan kuselesaikan masalahku dengannya_,' batin Len.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N

Jadi fic ini selesai di chap depan, oke? Gomen di chap ini agak pendek ._.v

Saya lagi konsen di fic ini dulu, soalnya udah mau habis, kan tanggung. Untuk fic lain sabar dulu ya, masih dalam proses pengetikan.

Mind to review?


	15. Waiting For You

**Shikigami Twins**

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Friendship, Action

Warning: AU, OOT, typos, misstypos, etc.

Summary:  
Tanpa Rin ketahui, Len adalah seorang onmyouji seperti dirinya. Di saat mereka mulai menyadari bahwa ada rasa di antara mereka, mereka harus melepasnya begitu saja. Hilang, tak bersisa. / "Kertas-kertas itu sangatlah berarti bagiku. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih berarti daripada kertas-kertas itu. Apakah itu?"

.

.

A/N

Gomen minna untuk telat update-nya owo

Oke, jadi ini chapter terakhir, ya? ._.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. Aku adalah adik kembar Len yang menghilang. Dan itu membuatku sakit.

Kenapa aku terus mengharapkannya? Bahkan ketika ia tidak bisa berada di sampingku untuk selamanya? Kenapa aku terus menunggunya? Walaupun nantinya ia akan menikah, memiliki anak, dan hidup bahagia bersama orang lain?

Kenapa hatiku hanya tergerak untuknya? Kenapa orang lain tak bisa menarik hatiku? Kenapa hanya Len saja yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya?

Jawabannya hanya satu. Karena dia adalah Len. Aku mencintai Len apa adanya dan aku menyayanginya. Aku tidak bisa membutakan perasaanku semata-mata hanya karena kami merupakan adik dan kakak kandung yang memiliki perasaan terlarang.

Mungkin aku berdosa karena aku memiliki perasaan terlarang terhadap laki-laki yang tak ditakdirkan untukku, begitu juga dengan Len. Kami tak bisa menjalani hubungan kami ini. Semuanya akan berubah dan hilang begitu saja.

Aku akan tumbuh dewasa dan menikah bersama laki-laki lain, memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Len, ia akan tumbuh dewasa, menikah dengan perempuan lain, memiliki anak, dan hidup bahagia.

Aku tak bisa menjalani hidup ini. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Len. Aku tidak mau menjalani hidup dengan laki-laki lain dan hidup dengan bahagia. Dan aku... tidak akan senang jika melihat Len bersama dengan perempuan lain.

Takdir yang telah membawa kita dan kita tak dapat melawannya, aku tahu itu. Kita hanya terseret oleh arus kehidupan yang sudah ditentukan oleh-Nya. Kita hanya perlu menjalani dan semua itu akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi apakah benar begitu?

_Krek. _

Kepalaku berputar sembilan puluh derajat ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara gesekan antara pintu dengan lantai keramik yang dingin. Dan aku melihat sosok pemuda tersembul dari baliknya.

"Len," aku menyambutnya dengan menyebut namanya dan memberikan seulas senyum lemah.

Len membalas senyumku dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang lebih berisik lagi.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Len sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan berakhir duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki ketika menemaniku, tepatnya kursi yang berada di samping ranjang tempat tidur yang kutiduri ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban pada Len. Terus terang saja, kita benar-benar perlu membereskan masalah ini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan suka ini terus melekat di hati, walaupun sangat sulit untuk disingkirkan juga. Ya Tuhan, kenapa hidupku seperti ini?

"Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini," ujar Len pelan sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut.

'_Baru saja aku akan mengatakan itu_,' gumamku dalam hati.

"Ma-maaf, Rin. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu adik kembarku. Aku mencintaimu padahal kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu kalau hal ini akan menyakitimu. Harusnya aku tidak menembakmu pada saat-"

"Kau menyesal telah membuat hubungan denganku?" Aku memotong ucapannya dengan pelan dan menahan rasa sakit yang berada di dadaku. Apa dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat hubungan denganku? Kenapa ia telah membuatku begitu berharap?

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!" Aku dapat melihat Len dengan cepat-cepat mengoreksi perkataannya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Kehidupan memang pahit. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Len. Aku tak bisa berada di sisinya terus menerus. Aku tak bisa selalu bergantung padanya.

"Aku... sepertinya ini bukan takdir kita, ya. Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama oleh-Nya. Kita memang harus hidup sendiri-sendiri. Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama sehidup semati. Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain," ujarku getir sambil menunduk dan menatap selembar selimut putih yang menutupi kakiku.

Len menatapku dengan pandangan terperangah ketika sebutir air mata meluncur dari mataku hingga jatuh membasahi selimut putih itu. Ia tidak memelukku dan menenangkanku, juga menghapus air mataku. Ia membiarkan aku menangis sesenggukan sementara ia sibuk berpikir-pikir. Sudah berubahkah perasaannya terhadapku?

"Jangan buat takdir yang menentukan hidupmu. Buatlah kau yang menentukan takdir. Jangan ikut terseret dalam takdir, karena belum tentu itu akan membuatmu bahagia," ujar Len pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang basah karena cairan hangat yang tak dapat kuhentikan.

"Aku... tidak akan mengikuti takdir. Aku akan menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri," katanya lagi. Aku dapat melihat Len mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas paha. Aku terdiam.

"Hidup itu antara pilihan dan takdir. Takdir sudah menentukan, sisanya kau memilih," ralatku.

Len menoleh ke arahku dan tertawa getir. Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi untuk mencari solusi dari masalah yang menyakitkan ini.

"Aku... tidak sanggup jika aku harus seperti ini," kataku lagi. Aku kemudian mengarahkan pandangku dari selimut putih itu ke arah Len sambil tersenyum lemah. Apakah ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu?

"A-apa-" Len tergagap, tidak menyangka aku berbicara seperti ini.

Aku menahan air mataku yang sudah ingin keluar, aku membendungnya dahulu, sementara aku masih harus meneruskan ucapanku padanya.

"Aku mungkin akan bunuh diri. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan laki-laki lain dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan perempuan lain. Dengan itu semua akan selesai. Aku akan mengalami reinkarnasi dan begitu juga dengan kau, kita akan hidup bersama lagi. Nanti," ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya. Walau kurasa air mataku sudah mulai menetes-netes.

"Hei, kau bodoh, ya?!"

"Ng?" Aku mengusap mataku pelan, mencoba menghilangkan air mata yang masih berada di daerah sekitar mataku.

"Aku juga tidak melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain, aku tidak dapat hidup dengan perempuan lain! Aku hanya mencintaimu! Dan aku tidak dapat melihatmu bunuh diri begitu saja. Aku akan melindungimu dengan yang lainnya!" seru Len tegas sambil menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku mendapat perasaan marah dari perkataannya.

Aku tersenyum lemah lalu menunduk, mencoba untuk menghindari pandang darinya. "Apa kau bisa hidup seperti ini? Merasakan sakit terus menerus karena kau tidak bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai? Hidupmu seperti terkurung dalam gelap, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hidup ini menjadi tak bermakna."

Len mengatupkan gerahangnya. Ia memutar tubuhku dan aku menoleh dengan kaget. Pada detik itu juga bibirnya sudah melekat pada bibirku. Aku hanya terdiam, merasakan hangat yang dialirkan darinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Ia membuang muka dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku... tidak akan menyerah. Biarkan saja aku akan mengalami hidup sebagaimana buruknya, apakah aku akan masuk neraka nanti, atau aku memiliki dosa terbesar, aku tidak akan peduli. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Selamanya."

Wajahku memerah mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Cinta sejati tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh siapa pun juga. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti takdir yang sudah ditentukan dan aku akan terus melindungimu, berada bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup bersama orang lain, aku hanya akan memilihmu."

Perkataannya kini membuat wajahku lebih memerah. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Sejak kapan Len menjadi seperti ini? Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi- aku merasa ia begitu berbeda. Ini bukan Len yang dulu.

"Kau... bukan Len yang dulu," keluhku setengah berbisik.

"Apa? Aku bukan aku yang dulu?" Len mengerutkan kening.

"E-eh?! L-lupakan saja!" seruku cepat. Aku pikir ia tak akan mendengar bisikanku yang cukup kecil itu. Ugh, bagaimana kalau ia salah sangka terhadap ucapanku?

"Aku... berubah?" Len menyimpulkan dengan suara kecil. Mau tak mau, aku hanya memberinya jawaban, yaitu dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kenapa kau berubah? Aku menyukai dirimu yang dulu. Bukannya aku tak suka denganmu yang sekarang," balasku berbisik. Len tampak mencerna omonganku.

"Karena aku semakin sayang padamu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku mabuk karena cinta ini. Aku... ingin melindungimu," jawab Len dengan nada yang semakin pelan.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar penuturannya yang diulang-ulang olehnya sejak tadi. Aku tahu, karena aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Namun kita tak bisa seperti ini terus, Len.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi sayang saja, kita harus tetap mengikuti takdir dan tidak mengikuti kemauan sendiri. Aku tahu ini berat, tapi... percayalah, apa yang diberikan-Nya merupakan hal terbaik untukmu." Aku tersenyum sambil menatap Len yang menunduk dengan perasaan kacau.

Aku tahu ia tak dapat memperjuangkan cinta ini lagi. Karena semuanya sudah berubah, baik diriku dan dirinya, juga keadaan dan kenyataan pahit yang tak kuharapkan.

"Nanti pada saat kita mengalami reinkarnasi, selagi kita tidak lagi menjadi saudara, aku akan mencintaimu lagi dan aku akan hidup bersamamu. Aku akan hidup kembali dan menjalani hidup bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli perbedaan jauh yang berada di antara kita, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Len," lanjutku.

Kedengaran basi, memang. Menurutku kata "aku mencintaimu" sudah bukan lagi kata-kata yang romantis untuk diucapkan. Sudah banyak sekali orang yang mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dan itu tidak istimewa.

Tapi aku dan Len beda. Kami mengucapkan kedua kata ini dengan perasaan mendalam. Perasaan seakan kami tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Perasaan yang tersembunyi di balik hati kami.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba. Dan aku akan menjemputmu. Ingat janjimu padaku, ya? Kita akan hidup bersama dan juga bahagia," ujar Len sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang memerah. Sampai kapan pun aku masih belum dapat mengalahkan senyum Len yang menggoda itu. Senyuman yang selalu membuat wajahku memerah dan salah tingkat.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Hidup bersama dan bahagia. Akankah harapanku terkabul?

.

.

_~Tiga bulan kemudian~_

_._

_._

Aku berlari-lari kecil menyusuri jembatan yang berhujankan bunga _sakura pink_ yang berguguran. Indah memang, tapi aku tak memiliki waktu untuk melihat pemandangan yang jarang itu.

Lagipula untuk apa aku melihatnya? Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa saat ini. Aku sudah berpisah dengan Rin sejak hari itu, untuk menghindari sakit hati yang terus menggerogoti kami.

Sebaiknya aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi berpisah dengannya membuatku makin sakit. Aku tak bisa lagi melihat senyumannya dan juga tawanya, aku tak bisa lagi berada di sampingnya.

Aku terus berlari hingga aku mencapai sebuah rumah yang familiar. Apa lagi kalau bukan rumahku?

Aku membuka pintu bangunan itu yang sudah tua dan melangkah ke dalam. Aku juga sudah tidak tinggal dengan Rin lagi, oke?

Tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar membuatku kesepian. Aku tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak bicara. Aku tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan bersama-sama. Aku harus melakukan semua itu sendirian.

Kakiku membawa tubuhku menuju kamar tidur yang tidak begitu besar. Tanganku menarik laci yang berada di dalamnya. Kertas putih kecil yang tipis langsung tampak begitu aku membuka laci tersebut.

Tanpa ragu-ragu aku mengambilnya. Membaca isinya, dan itu membuatku seakan kembali pada masa lalu.

* * *

_Untuk Len, _

_Aku memutuskan agar kita tidak berhubungan dulu untuk beberapa waktu ini. Aku yakin kau membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkanmu terhadap kenyataan ini, begitu juga dengan aku. Dan pada saat ini kita harus menjaga diri kita masing-masing. _

_Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kau menyatakan perasaan padaku? Aku sungguh senang akan itu dan aku tentu saja tak akan pernah melupakannya! Apa saat nanti kita memulai kehidupan baru, aku akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu? _

_Untuk berpisah denganmu, rasanya sungguh berat dariku dengan apa yang kita lakukan selama ini. Tapi... kita harus melakukan ini, bukan? Demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikanku juga. _

_Aku hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga kau bahagia di sisa-sisa hidupmu ini sampai kita hidup kembali nanti. Teruslah tersenyum! Jangan putus asa! Kalau aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum, rasanya berat sekali sampai aku tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini lagi. Berlebihan, ya? Hehe ini karena aku sayang padamu!_

_Semoga kau menjadi onmyouji yang lebih baik lagi. Dan apa kau ingat? Jika kita anak kembar, kita tentu memiliki shikigami jati diri yang sama! Alangkah senangnya, bukan? Hal itu dapat mempersatukan kita! Shikigami kembar! _

_Hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku rindu, aku mengaku. _

_Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selalu. _

_Salam sayang, _

_Rin_

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Woah, fic ini makin lama makin hancur. Entah malah jadi makin AU haha -_-

Mungkin untuk fic selanjutnya, saya bakal buat one-shot dengan pairing bukan RinLen, atau ngelanjutin tiga fic yang masih nunggak. Mari kita lihat keadaan dulu .w.

Last but not least, arigatou buat yang udah mau review! Jadi saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini sampai chapter terakhir. Arigatou! Semoga kalian berpikiran juga untuk review di chapter ini, ya :3 /slap


End file.
